New life New Story
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life, death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life, death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He is born as Yuuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight world.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

Note; The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 1

Born Again

A thirty years old Harry Potter was reading a book in front of a fireplace or he was trying to read. The only sound in the room was burning wood and it was calming but Harry didn't feel calm at all. He was miserable. Even his favorite book and tasteful wine didn't help him. Harry knew it was waste of his time before he even sat in his favorite chair, wishing it would distract him. Today was anniversary of final battle. Thirteen years! Harry still couldn't believe thirteen years had past. It was like yesterday for him. When he closed his eyes he could see blood and dead bodies. He couldn't forget their screams. The final battle had been bloody. Yes, they had won the war. Voldemort was gone for good. The magical world was free once again. People were celebrating every year but Harry didn't see any reason to celebrate. How could he? They had fought at Hogwarts, which was a school for children. They had needed protection. Harry knew it was impossible to not know Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts. Voldemort's voice had echoed in Hogsmeade before he had attacked. He had demanded Harry loudly so people had known war had been breaking on Hogwarts where most of their children resided. No one came. Even when they knew Voldemort was attacking a school, people sat in their houses waiting for God knows what. Many lives could have been saved if more people had come to fight but they had hid in their homes because they were scared of Voldemort. Sometimes Harry wondered if Voldemort was the bad side. Harry knew what Voldemort had done; he wasn't naive. He murdered Harry's family without any remorse. He tortured innocent people but he never hid himself behind a mask like Dumbledore. Their world and theirmistakes had created Voldemort.

Tom Riddle was an innocent child who was abused because he was different. An orphanage wasn't a place for magical children. Growing up alone and without any love Tom changed himself. He locked his emotion away so he couldn't feel loneliness ever again. Dumbledore knew Tom's suffering. He could've stopped it. He could've given Tom a new life, but he was so suspicion, he didn't do anything. He just watched. In the end, Voldemort raised from little boy who was hungry for love. Harry could've had the same fate ashim. He grew up in the same environment, he never felt love but unlike Voldemort he saw love. Petunia and Vernon loved their son dearly so Harry wished to have love. When he had entered Hogwarts, he thought he could have that love. Hogwarts gave him two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately they didn't see each other anymore. They had married two years after the final battle and when he had broken up with Ginny, the Weasley family stopped talking with him minus George and Bill. Harry had tried, rather forced himself to be with Ginny but she wasn't right. After seeing so much death and protecting himself from everything he was sick of it. Ginny was in love with the-boy-who-lived not Harry. He had seen it after talking with Luna. She had opened his eyes. Ginny wanted to be Lady Potter-Black living a luxury life with his family's money. His other suitors weren'tany different from her so he stopped looking for a partner.

Even after so many years, people were still worshiping him. Harry couldn't leave his home without people watching his every move. They followed him, asked questions and demanded many things from him. Now Harry didn't leave his home if he could help it. He moved into his ancestral house, the Potter Manor after the war. No one knew where he was living other than Luna, Neville and Mcgonagall. Harry didn't think his life would be like this. He thought after Voldemort was gone he would be finally free, living his life as he wished it. It was nothing but a foolish dream. Harry could face it all if he had someone who loved him for himself. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you going to sulk for the rest of your life?" a voice whispered. Harry gasped; jumping from his chair he turned to where the voice came from, wand in his hand. When he saw who was standing in front of him, he lowered his wand because of his shock. The person who was leaning against the door like he owned the place wasn't anyone other than Death itself. Harry knew he was Death because the elder wand was burning in his hand. After leaving the elder wand behind, it had appeared in his bed with the resurrection stone.

"What if I am?" Harry knew he was being cheeky but who could blame him. He wasn't afraid of death.

"It would be a most boring life, I will displeasure of seeing." Death answered with a smirk.

"It is your problem. I have enough adventure in my life." and it was telling. He had his first adventure when he was just eleven and it went worst in passing years.

"Yes, you do!" Death agreed with a serious voice. Harry lived a life many people couldn't survive. He didn't deserve this life.

"Then why you are here?" Harry asked tiredly. He was sick of everything and if Death came here for a new dark wizard he needed to take care of, he could leave now saving him from trouble.

"You have something that belongs to me!"

"Deathly Hallows!" Death nodded. "You can have them. I don't care." It was the truth. Harry didn't want them. If he could find a way, he would have already destroyed the three items without thinking.

"I cannot take them." Death said guilty. He knew how much of a burden they gave Harry. He had watched Harry when he had tried to get rid of them but it was impossible. He created them with his power. Harry was the Master of Death, he couldn't change this.

"If you cannot take them, why have you come?" Harry asked angrily, his voice was rising. He couldn't take it anymore. When he saw Death, he thought he came here for DeathlyHallows.

"I know how much you suffer Harry. You didn't deserve this life. Voldemort was never your responsibility. It was the Magical world's problem but Dumbledore thought differently and you pay the price."

"It's okay!" Harry lied easily. Death's eyes narrowed, he could see Harry was lying and sadly he understand why. "Really it's okay! If I didn't do anything, I know innocence people will die and I didn't destroy him for them. I wanted to be finally free." Harry admitted for the first time. He had believed if Voldemort was gone, he could live his life as he wished, he didn't think people had different ideas for him.

"And now you're stuck with people's expectations." Death sighed. Every creature wished to be free and only humans were taking others freedom away. How sad!

"You can laugh, I don't care!"

"Why should I laugh Harry Potter? I watched your life. You are a selfless person. You were never scared of me like your ancestor, you know I am part of life." Death walked and sat in the chair opposite of Harry's. Harry sat back when death sat in the chair. "I know you want to get rid of Deathly Hallows but it is impossible." Harry's face fell, his heart clenched. "You are the Master of Death until the day the world's end."

Forever! He didn't want to live forever. Harry was panicking, he couldn't breathe. He was already alone and now Death was telling him, he would be alone for the rest of his miserable life. Life sucked. Why, was it happening to him? What had he done to deserve this life? Why did fate hate him so much?

Death knew what Harry was thinking. When he decided to come here he thought Harry would panic when he saw him first but no like everything Harry Potter surprised him. He was panicking when he learned he would live forever. "I came here to make a deal with you!"

"What?" Harry asked bitterly.

"I cannot take them but I can give you a new life as one of my creatures!" Death had thought of this for three years. He knew Harry didn't want his items so he wanted to give him a new chance.

Harry looked at Death doubtfully. "Why? I don't see any differences if I stay human or not, being a reaper isn't interesting." It was scary but he didn't say it loud. After all he wasDeath and while he couldn't kill him, Harry knew he could make his long life as miserable as possible.

Death laughed. He forgot people only thought he created reapers. "No Harry, I won't make you a reaper. Where is the fun in that? No, I will make you a vampire."

"Because it is better than being a reaper!" Harry said sarcastically. He didn't like taking human life and death was offering him a life, where he will live on human blood. Reaping souls was better.

"I am not talking about the vampires in this world Harry. You know the world has other dimensions." Harry nodded. "In one of them while it was empty I created vampires. They are different from here. I will make you born in this world as a vampire. You will have a family and people who have long life like you."

It was tempting but Harry knew Death wasn't telling him something. "What you are hiding?"

"You noticed!" Death said shocked. He was impressed. He made the right decision; he could see it clearly. "My first creation didn't understand the gift he was given because his mate wasn't born in the same time as him. You see after giving them long life, I give them a mate so they could live a full life. Unfortunately his mate died in the womb of the mother because she was feeling too much stress. There was a ritual; you can use it to bring the soul back within two days. She used it but like everything it has a consequence. She didn't know this but the ritual destroyed the mate bond. In the end my first creation lived a half-life, feeling his mate but his mate never loving him fully so if you agree, your soul will be his mate."

"I will have a mate!"

"Yes you will! Someone who will always be with you, he will protect you." Death knew he convinced Harry. Harry always wanted a family and lover who would love him for himself. Kaname and he were created for each other. He could see it. Harry will make Kaname accept himself as a vampire and in return Kaname will treasure Harry.

"Okay!" Harry shivered with fear at Death's grin.

"You will have your memories as Harry Potter and your magic. Good luck!"

Harry watched the world around him fade away. The last think he saw was Death's smiling face and he knew no more.

* * *

A tired Juri slumped on her bed. Her long brown hair stuck on her face. She forced herself to open her eyes. Her husband Haruka was standing beside her and he was holding alittle body in his arms. Their baby! After what happened to their first child, they decided to hide this pregnancy making the labor harder for Juri because they didn't have anyone to deliver the baby but Haruka did a great job. Now, he was holding their new hope and Juri wanted to see her baby.

"Haruka!" Juri said weakly but he understood what his wife wanted from him. He sat on the bed slowly not wishing to hurt his wife or disturb his baby's sleep. Juri took the baby in her arms.

"She is beautiful!" Juri couldn't hold her tears anymore. They made it. She gave birth without anyone knowing. Their daughter was safe for now.

"Our perfect princess!" Haruka said kissing Juri's head.

"Yuuki!" It was a fitting name for a princess. After all she was princess of vampires. Juri wished that she was awake. Like hearing her thoughts Yuuki's eyes opened and their breath hitched. Yuuki's eyes were emerald green. Juri smiled. "It seems she took her eyes from our grandmother." She never saw her personally, she was dead before Juri was born but Juri had seen her portrait. She had green eyes like Yuuki.

Haruka smiled warmly. "Kaname you can come in now!" He didn't need to shout, he could sense Kaname was waiting in front of door.

Five-year-old Kaname opened the door silently and walked towards his family. Calling them mother and father made him uncomfortable but it was his decision so he couldn't back away now. After all they tried hard to act like he was their real son, he didn't want to disappoint them. He came to their side hesitantly. Haruka saw this so he took Yuuki and dropped her into Kaname's arms. Kaname looked at the baby and when emerald met crimson his frozen heart began to beat again. Finally after waiting so long his mate was in his arms where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

Note; The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 2

Growing up with a family

The Kuran household was happier than before. Yuuki's birth brought the family a new hope and permanent smiles on their faces. Of course they didn't show it outside of their house. Yuuki was the joy of the family. Even Kaname was smiling too; which Haruka and Juri never saw before, it was a beautiful smile. Holding her little princess in her arms wasthe most amazing thing for Juri. After what happen to her first child, she didn't believe she could live a happy life but Haruka always supported her and whispered a future she hadn't believed at that time. Now she was holding this future in her arms. Her daughter was Juri's life.

Yuuki was a beautiful baby and quiet too. She only cried when she was hungry or needed a diaper change. Thanks to her vampire healing Juri was fine after the harsh birth and she was attending parties without any problem or they would have had a big problem. After talking with Haruka the two of them decided to continue hiding Yuuki's existence. She was a baby so she couldn't protect herself, making her an easy target for their enemies. Unfortunately, their enemies were more than they could manage on their own. The Kuran's werethe most powerful vampires in their society but power was nothing when you were alone, standing against many enemies. Juri never loved vampire society. Most of the nobles only cared for power and money. They showed respect to purebloods when they were looking at their faces but after turning your back on them, they talked nasty things about purebloods and waited for the opportunity to attack them. They wanted to drink pureblood blood, which was a taboo, but they didn't care. When she was young, she didn't attend parties or talk with other vampires if she could help it. In other word she didn't work to have allies because she didn't want to be in politics. Now, they didn't have any allies, making their family alone. Juri regretted her decision now but it was too late. The only thing she could do now was make sure Kaname had allies. She was sending him some families; she knew he could use in the future.

Yuuki looked around. She was in her crib, put here by her mother before she left with her father. Having a family was different experience for Yuuki. Of course she didn't lose her family until she was one and half years old in her first life but she only remembered their dying moments. She remembered her past life like Death said but he forgot to mention Harry would be born as a girl. Death said her mate was a male and Harry thought he would be born as male. Same couple relationships were common in the Magical world so Harry didn't mind. It seems Death had a different idea.

Yuuki tried to talk or move around but her body wasn't ready for that yet and it was annoying to her. She wanted to grow up faster. The only good think was that they would talkabout many things in front of her because they thought she didn't understand them. Now, she knew about vampires. They were different from her world. They had their own hierarchy; purebloods like her were at the top. While in her old world every vampire's bite could change, here only purebloods had the power and if they didn't give their victim their own blood, they would turn into bloodthirsty beasts. Hierarchy was important but they would kill you if they found a weakness. Their lives were in danger and they could only trust themselves. She could already see that her life will be hard but she didn't care. She was used in her old life, now she knew how to handle manipulators. She knew when to be merciful or when to be ruthless. She will stand by her mates' side proudly.

Her mate was a different story. Her parents introduced her mate as her brother. It wasn't a problem for vampires; after all they didn't have DNA like humans so she didn't mind. The problem was Death had said her mate was the first vampire but Kaname was a young child. She didn't understand how Kaname could be her mate. She felt the connection; he was definitely her mate. Maybe Death made a mistake but it was impossible so she let it go, for now. She will know when the time came. She saw Kaname was looking at her.

"You are awake!" Kaname took Yuuki from her crib. He waited too long, hoping he would meet with his mate soon. Now, he was holding his mate. "Mother and father have gone to a party so we are alone. Do you want me to read to you?" Kaname asked, knowing she couldn't answer him.

Yuuki looked crimson eyes and tried to nod her head. She didn't know if he understand or not but Kaname sat on the couch with Yuuki in his lap and a book in his hand. He read her a fairy tale. "Are you going to love me like the princess in the story? Or leave me for a real prince? After all I am not a prince!" Kaname said sadly after reading the story.

Yuuki looked Kaname's sad face. Her mate shouldn't feel like that. He should smile. She forced her little hands to move and managed to put her hand on his cheek. It worked like magic. Kaname's sad face was gone and now, he was smiling lovingly. She smiled too.

* * *

"Come on Yuuki say okaasan" Juri said her daughter. She was holding her eye level.

"Juri dear leave Yuuki alone. She will talk when she is ready!" Haruka told his beautiful wife. She was trying to make Yuuki talk almost for a week but their daughter refused say a word.

"But I want her to say my name!" she whined.

Yuuki sighed. Sometimes she felt like her mother was the baby not her. She was demanding Yuuki to talk. Yuuki knew she could talk now but Kaname wasn't here so she didn't want to say her first word without her mate.

"Come on Yuuki, okaasan!" spelling okaasan slowly.

"Maybe she wants to say another word." Haruka suggested.

"Like what?"

"Come on sweet heart say otousan!"

"No say okaasan!"

"Otousan!" "Okaasan!"

Her parents were shouting at each other, making her head hurt. Maybe Yuuki should say her first word. "O..o!" words didn't come out easily.

Hearing Yuuki's voice Haruka and Juri stopped shouting at each other and looked Yuuki.

"Yes baby, say okaasan!"

"No, say otousan!"

Yuuki opened her mouth but she smelled Kaname's scent. Just like she thought Kaname entered the room. "Onii-sama!" she shouted without thinking.

Kaname was in shock. He had come home from his play date with Takuma. While he liked the kid, he hated his grandfather but he couldn't do anything for now. He had smelled his family in the living room so he went there. He didn't expect Yuuki calling him. First, he thought she had talked when he had been away but when he saw Juri's face, he knew he didn't miss anything. Yuuki's first word was 'onii-sama'. She called him. Faster than wind he went to Yuuki's side and hugged her. Haruka smiled, remembering their own childhood. His beautiful wife was crying in misery, sighing he went to comfort her.

* * *

Yuuki was alone in her bedroom. Her family went to a party; they couldn't run away like always. Mostly they left Kaname with her but today all three of them were forced to attend the party. Vampire society still didn't know of her existence. Yuuki didn't mind because she understood why her family was doing this. They were scared for her life. She was five years old now. She spent her time reading books and having time with her family. She didn't know why but she had a feeling her time with her family won't last long. Someone was trying to enter her mind while she was sleeping but her mind was well protected by her magic. She didn't know who the man was. She just saw one pair of eyes with different color. One eye was red-brown like her family, making her believe he was related to the Kurans somehow while his other eye was icy blue. She didn't tell her family but she knew the man will come sooner or later and she knew her parents knew this too.

While her family wasn't at home, she was reading books about vampire society, which her mother forbid her to read. Juri thought she was too young to learn things like this but Yuuki new better. Juri didn't want her to learn about vampire society because she didn't like them. Juri loved humans more than normal; she longed to be a human. It was something Yuuki didn't understand. Juri had her mate, she should be happy, not longing after something she couldn't get. Yuuki had been a human in her past life and it wasn't so great. Yuuki was happy as long as she had her mate. Forever sounded lovely when she shared it with Kaname. Yuuki tried to talk with her father about her lessons, which he agreed with her but, couldn't change his wife's mind. In the end Kaname was teaching her when Juri wasn't around because he knew how much knowledge was important. Kaname gave this book to her before he left with their parents.

Yuuki felt it before she heard footsteps. Her body tensed until Kaname's scent entered her mind. She ran to the door and opened it. Kaname was standing there; one hand was ready to knock.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki yelled, jumping at him. Kaname held her tightly, smelling her beautiful scent. Her head was resting on his chest. Kaname felt his fangs growing with hunger only for her.

Yuuki looked Kaname's face when she felt his body tense. His eyes were turning blood red from hunger. She knew her scent, her blood made him like that. He craved for her blood. Yuuki felt her own hunger for his energy.

"Onii-sama I am hungry!" Kaname had said, she didn't need to ask but she couldn't help it. She heard his heartbeat speed up.

"You don't need to ask Yuuki! My life is yours!" Kaname said warmly. Yuuki looked Kaname's eyes, seeing the truth behind his eyes. If she asked, Kaname would give up his life gladly. Yuuki touched his cheek with her little hand and kissed him from his lips. Kaname closed his eyes, feeding his mate, filling her with his life force was amazing. He couldn't wait for the day she will take his blood with her fangs. He felt at lost when Yuuki stopped taking his energy.

"Why are you denying yourself onii-sama?" Yuuki asked touching under his red eyes. He was holding himself painfully.

"Yuuki!" Kaname pleaded, closing his eyes. He wanted her blood but he couldn't take it, not now. She was still too young to understand the meaning of sharing life force.

"Open your eyes onii-sama!" Kaname's eyes opened shining with blood lust. "My life is yours too. Please take my blood!"

Kaname didn't have any will to refuse Yuuki's plead. Her blood was singing to him. He walked towards her bed and sat with Yuuki in his arms. He pulled her hair aside, revealingher neck. Yuuki moved her head giving him more access. Kaname lowered his head and licked her neck. He could hear the rapid rush of her blood in her veins, and it was pulling him in. His lips closed over her pulse point in a tender kiss before his fangs sank into her throat. She gasped. Her warm, delicious blood flowed down his throat, effectively putting out the burning flames. Yuuki closed her eyes, thinking her love for him so he could feel it. A bond formed between two of them.

* * *

Yuuki had a bad feeling. She didn't know why but she always trusted her instincts. The house was quiet. It was morning and everyone except her was sleeping but she couldn't sleep. She felt a presence; she thought she wouldn't see in this life.

"Why you are here Death?" she watched as he sat on the only chair in her room. His hood was covering his face.

"You are my master. It is my job to protect you!" Death said, like she was stupid for asking something like that. "I know you are feeling uneasy."

"What will happen?" Yuuki asked.

"The man you are seeing in your dreams is your uncle Rido. He wanted your mother so much he hates everything now. He sacrificed your real brother to Kaname; forcing him towake up from the peaceful sleep, he put himself in. Now, he knows of your existence, he will come for you!"

Yuuki nodded, it explained everything. Why she couldn't leave the house or how Kaname was the first vampire. "When?"

"Tomorrow night!"

"My parents won't survive right!" Death didn't say anything. It was enough for her. Yuuki allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes. She wasn't powerful enough to protect her family yet. Life wasn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note; The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 3

Living with Cross

Tomorrow night came faster than Yuuki wished. All day she didn't leave her parents side. She toyed with the idea of telling her family, Rido was coming but she knew it wouldn't change anything. Her family won't fight with their own brother seriously even after all he done. The other option was running but they cannot run or hide from him forever so she made great memories with them. Having a family was a great feeling. Feeling their love was something Yuuki will never forget. She hoped her parents find peace in the after life because she could see they didn't find it in life.

Rido came suddenly while they were sitting in the living room. Yuuki was playing with Kaname while their parents watched them. In that moment even Yuuki forgot Rido was coming until she sensed him. Juri and Haruka left the house while Kaname held her.

"Everything will be fine Yuuki! I am here! It is okay!" Kaname soothed her. Yuuki held him tightly, shaking from fear. She knew this would happen but she couldn't help it. She wished her parents would survive. She didn't want to lose them. Her eyes widened when she smelt blood.

"The smell of father's blood!" She didn't realize her hands squeeze his shirt but Kaname did. She wanted to run and help her father but her body wasn't ready to use magic for fighting someone like Rido.

"I am sorry giving you scary thoughts. When I am happy, I may get little intoxicated but I have decided I am definitely going to make sure that when Yuuki is scared I will always be there wherever you are." Kaname tightened his arms around her. She was his heart, his life. He couldn't allow anything to happen to her. He cared for Juri and Haruka but Yuuki was his life. He couldn't lose her.

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something but their mother came, cutting her words before she could say it.

"Kaname, Yuuki!" Juri was smiling sadly. She loved her children but she wasn't strong enough to fight against her brother. In power when Haruka and Juri fought together, they were more powerful than Rido but they couldn't kill their brother. She hated herself for this. Haruka will die tonight and she knew she couldn't live without her mate. She was selfish. She could stab him with Artemis killing him easily but Rido was the one who looked after her when she was child. She couldn't kill him.

"Mother!" They yelled together.

Kaname looked at Juri and he understood what she would do. He closed his eyes briefly; kissing Yuuki's head lovingly, he got up. "Take care of Yuuki. Excuse me about Rido. If I won't be able to finish him off, it couldn't be helped"

"Kaname!" Juri called him but he didn't look at her. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you! Please take care of Yuuki from now on, okay!" Juri knew Yuuki would be in good hands.

Yuuki watched her mate. She felt her mother hugging her and saying things but her mind didn't care. She felt her father's soul leaving earth. They were leaving her without a fight. She wanted her mate. She could feel her magic coming alive inside her body, covering Kaname with a shield. Her mate will be safe until she could see him again. Her mother sealed her vampire side. Yuuki could stop it with her magic but she didn't want her mother to die for nothing.

"The next time you wake up, you won't remember anything." Her mother's voice ringed in her mind. Yuuki knew her magic would protect her mind. After all she didn't want to forget her mate. Her mate needed her. She couldn't forget him.

* * *

Unfortunately the ritual Juri used was stronger than Yuuki thought. Her memories didn't come until she looked at the door and came face to face with Kaname. She was half naked, trying to dress herself with Cross' help. The pain she felt inside of her mind made her hide herself with a towel. Finally her magic broke the seal inside of her mind, freeing her precious memories. Her mate was still in her life. She heard his laugh. Curiously she looked at him under the towel. When he saw her, he stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I scared you! I will leave now!" Yuuki didn't understand why he thought she was scared of him. No, she was happy because he was here in her life even if she was human for now. Then memories hit her like a brick. Their first meeting as a human and her reaction for his fangs came to her mind. "Bye, bye!"

Yuuki panicked when she saw he was leaving. Without thinking she run after him and held his coat. "Kaname!" the look she received from him was enough to fill her heart with happiness.

Kaname smiled warmly and hugged her. Taking her in his arms, Kaname sat in living room. He and Cross were talking while Yuuki sat in Kaname's lap, listening to their conservation. Yuuki knew she couldn't tell Kaname she knew everything. Right now, she was human and her mother Juri sacrificed her life to turn her into a human. If she toldKaname the truth, he would turn her again but she wasn't ready. She grew up listening to her parents talk about the vampire council. They were ruthless and wanted to have all the power. A power they could have only by using purebloods or destroying them. No, her parents were right. If they learned, she was a Kuran she will be dead. Kaname couldn't protect two of them. If she stays as human, he could plan their future without worrying about her. She will be safe here. While Kaname will be gaining power, Yuuki will make herself stronger. In her past life she spent her time reading books. Knowledge wasn't a problem for her. The problem was controlling her magic in her new body. She didn't know how her magic was affected by being a vampire. Staying as human will be good for them. She could convince Kaname being a vampire wasn't a bad thing. Yuuki decided she will stay as human, showing her love for Kaname every time she saw him and protecting him in shadow.

Kaname couldn't stay long after talking with Cross, he had come without telling anyone but Yuuki knew he will come back. He will always come back for her and she will await him eagerly.

* * *

Living with Kaien Cross wasn't so bad. Three years had past without any problem. He was easygoing man who entertained himself with his crazy ideas. He had long ash blond colored hair, which he usually pulls back into a ponytail, and had hazel eyes, which his glasses hid. He believed vampires and humans could live together peacefully. Yuuki had heard the same sentences from her mother. Yuuki didn't say anything but she knew the two races never would live together peacefully. Humans feared what they didn't understand or hate everything better than themselves. Magical world didn't choose to hide itself for nothing. Humans tried to wipe magical beings from earth. Yuuki knew this world's humans weren't different from her past world. Vampires can live peaceful with humans only without them knowing what they were.

Yuuki was now eight years old. She could control her magic easily, her magic wasn't strong yet but it was normal. After all her body was young. She was going to elementary school in a private school and it was boring because she knew everything they taught in the school. They even called Cross and said she was genius. In her past life she would hate the attention but being a genius made her job easy. Now, she can make potions without looking suspicious. Magical world thought potion ingredients would pop out from nowhere; in truth once upon a time they were all normal plants. Magical creatures influenced the plants with their magic, changing their genetics. Yuuki can make every potion she knew byusing her magic or create a new potion.

The house phone rang breaking the peaceful silence. It was late, Yuuki and Cross were reading books in the living room. Sighing Cross put his book down and answered the phone.

"Hello!"

"Ichiru is sick, we need you!"

Cross cursed. "Is it bad?" He knew it was if Yagari called him. Toga Yagari was one of the best vampire hunter and his old friend.

"What do you think?" Yagari asked sardonically.

Cross looked at his watch, in ten minutes Kaname will come so Yuuki won't be alone. "Okay, I'm coming." He didn't like leaving Yuuki alone even for a short time but he didn't have a choice. "Yuuki, I need to leave! Can you stay alone until Kaname comes?"

Yuuki lifted her head and looked Kaien. "Yes, I can father!"

"Waaaa! My beautiful daughter called me father!" Kaien shouted while crying. He took Yuuki in his arms and spun her around. Yuuki rolled her eyes. He was acting always like a crazy man whenever she called him father. Yuuki didn't mind calling him father. As Harry after her parents died, she was left alone with hateful relatives. Kaien loved her like his own daughter, showing his love every time so Yuuki saw him as a father. "I am leaving now!" He kissed her soundly and left the house.

Yuuki watched him leave with his odd clothes and bunny slippers. The man was crazy and she loved it. Normal was boring. Kaname had called yesterday saying he will came today so Yuuki had made his favorite herbal tea and not to sweet chocolate cake.

Yuuki felt Kaname's presence, running the door, she opened front door. He was few feet away from the door. "Kaname!" She ran and hugged him.

Kaname picked her up; hugging her tightly he entered the house. "Where is Cross-san?" Kaname didn't feel him in the house.

"He left after someone called him. I make a cake and your favorite tea."

"Really, I can't wait to taste." He put her down and Yuuki went to bring tea and cake. Removing his coat Kaname went to the living room. He was angry with Kaien. How he could leave Yuuki alone. What if he couldn't come today? Asato Ichijo who was the head of vampire council and his guardian, tried to stop him so if he didn't escape secretly, Yuuki would be unprotected. He took a deep breath. Yuuki wasn't alone, he was here. She was safe.

Yuuki came with their tea and cake. She was eight years old but she was cooking like a pro. Watching Yuuki, Kaname could feel his heart filling with happiness. She was his life. He hated Juri for taking his life away from him. Yuuki's place was at his side.

"I made it for you!" Yuuki said giving him a slice of cake. Kaname smiled, seeing her hopeful face he took a bite. It was perfect, not too sweet just like he liked.

"It is perfect!"

Yuuki blushed and ducked her head, looking her cake like it was the most interesting thing. They ate silently. It was peaceful. They didn't need to talk.

"Isn't it bothering you?" Kaname asked, broking the silent. Yuuki swallowed her tea, looking him curiously. She didn't understand what Kaname was saying. "I am a vampire, a beast Yuuki."

Yuuki closed her eyes, hiding her hurt expression. His voice was toneless but she could see his pain. She cursed. He was insecure about their relationship again and it was normal. He thought she didn't remember him or feel their bond. "And being a human is different. You call yourself a beast but I don't understand the differences."

"We are monsters Yuuki."

"Why? Because you drink blood. Humans eat chicken and cow. In class they call this the food chain. They just don't know vampires are at the top. Humans kill other humans for nothing. You kill your food. I don't see any problem, after all humans kill their food too."

Kaname laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. "You are saying, you aren't afraid of me!" His eyes shined with blood red. In a second he was behind her. Yuuki felt his breath on her neck. "I can take your life easily."

"But you won't. Our choices make us bad or good, not the way we are born. You are a monster if you think you are, not because you are born as a vampire." Voldemort was good example for that. The world pushed him to be a monster and he played his role perfectly. Yuuki turned and looked into his eyes. "I am not afraid. When you are near me, I feel safe, like I am whole."

Kaname looked into clear emerald green eyes. She wasn't lying. It looks like Yuuki could feel their bond even when she was human. A weight lifted from his heart. He touched her cheek. "Are you okay with this?"

Moving her head little, Yuuki kissed his palm. "Why shouldn't I?"

Kaname felt familiar burning in his throat. He was thirsty for her blood, only her blood. He wanted his mate's blood. No, he needed it, her sweet blood. His mate was in front of him but he couldn't bite her. He released her, walking to the window Kaname looked outside. Yuuki sighed, watching his back sadly. She saw his hunger. Her blood was his but she couldn't give him it without turning a vampire.

'Maybe I can!' Yuuki thought. She will turn into a vampire if Kaname bites her but he could take her blood without biting her. It would be painful but it was worth a try. She took anempty cup and broke it. Taking a sharp piece she cut her wrist. Kaname turned his head so fast he felt dizzy. The smell of her blood was marvelous.

"Yuuki!" he warned her. Clenching his teeth, he held himself. His nails were digging his hand.

"I know you are hungry Kaname!"

"Do you know what will happen if I drink from you?" Kaname asked desperately. He wanted to so much. It was hurting him.

"You don't need to bite me!" Yuuki comforted him. Walking his side, she held out her blending hand. "My blood belongs to you!"

Kaname held her hand gently. His last barrier collapsed when he heard her words. He licked her blood and sucked it slowly. He wanted to savor her taste. Her delicious blood flowed down his throat. He moaned. He had missed her mate's blood. Yuuki felt dizzy from blood lost but she didn't care. Closing her eyes, she poured everything she felt for him in her blood.

Licking the wound Kaname healed it with his power. Yuuki's legs gave up and Kaname held her in bridal style. Putting her hands on his neck, she rested her head on his chest.

"Your blood is mine now Yuuki. Do you understand the meaning of this?"

"My heart, my soul and my blood is yours." Yuuki confirmed it. Yuuki didn't say body but Kaname knew it will belong to him when she was old enough. He hoped she didn't change her mind because if she does, Kaname won't have any reason to live.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

Note; The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 4

My Angel

Two month past after the day Yuuki had given her blood to Kaname. He continued to visit Yuuki whenever he found the time unfortunately it wasn't as often as they wished. They hadn't talked about what happened that night. Kaname didn't take her blood again and Yuuki didn't force him. They had a silent agreement with each other. Yuuki knew Kaname will come to her when he was hungry. After all they had agreed her blood was now his. Kaname was now smiling more often and his eyes weren't so sad anymore. It wasn't enough for Yuuki but it was a start. She wanted to erase the sadness from his face completely. She knew Kaname was her mate but she was falling in love with him.

Her adopted father Kaien had bought a really big land with a mansion. The land had a lake and river. Kaien was planning to build a school there. Yuuki knew he wished to make her mother's dream a reality. Juri always believed vampires and humans could coexist together. She had told Yuuki how she had gone to human school while she had been teenager. It wasn't hard to guess why Kaien was opening a school. The school will welcome young vampires and Yuuki loved the idea because she knew Kaname will be the first one to attend. Unfortunately first Kaien needed to open a school for humans. It will take years before he could open the school for vampires. Yuuki didn't mind. She wasn't ready for meeting with other vampires. Right now, Yuuki was studying plants in this world, imbuing some of them with her magic. It looked like her theory was true. Plants were turning magical like her old world. After seeing her interest in plants Kaien built a greenhouse at their new home so she could grow her own plants easily. Yuuki turned one room into a potion lab in the basement. Kaien didn't mind as long as she didn't put herself in danger.

The phone rang and Yuuki sighed. It wasn't hard to guess who was calling them. After that night Yagari had called Kaien five times and every time Kaien had left, leaving her alone until morning. One night Yuuki had asked where he was leaving. He had told her he was visiting a friend's house because their youngest son was sick. Yuuki believed he was gravely sick. Normal sickness wouldn't last long like that. Kaien didn't tell what his problem was, saying she was too young to understand.

"Yuuki I need to leave!"

"I know! I hope he will get better soon."

"Me too!" Kaien agreed with her but Yuuki saw his eyes lost all hope. Now, she was more curious. "I will try to come early but don't wait for me!" Kissing her head he left the house.

Yuuki was alone. She could work on her new potion. She was trying to develop a blood-replenishing potion for vampires. Kaname didn't like drinking from anyone except Yuuki. He was taking blood tablets but they weren't delicious or satisfactory like blood. She needed to work but her curiosity was killing her. She always pried into other's business even as Harry. She couldn't help herself. It was in her blood. What was the boy's name? Ichiru Kiryu! Maybe if she knew what was wrong with him, she could help him. How could she find out? Kaien wasn't saying anything. The answer was easy. Death knew every living creature.

"Death!" Yuuki called him. Holding her breath she waited but nothing happen. Now she felt like stupid. She sensed him before she saw him.

"Hello little master!" He was as creepy as ever with his black cloak and deep voice.

"I didn't think you would come!"

"You called and here I am." He sat and conjured some tea for himself and Yuuki. He loved coffee more but he knew Yuuki was a tea lover. "How can I help you?"

Yuuki's eyes twitched. He was acting like it was his home. "I am curious…" Yuuki ignored his snort. "About Ichiru Kiryu. Father said he was sick."

"And you are curious what is wrong with him. Curiosity kills the cat little master you should know this after living a life full of deathly adventure in your first life." Seeing Yuuki's death glare Death shrugged his shoulder. It was her life, she could pry into anything she wished to and he loved watching her life. She made life more interesting. "Ichiru Kiryu!" He concentrated the name. It wasn't hard to find the boy. "He is son of the best hunters. He isn't sick!"

"He is sick! Father said he is sick." Yuuki insisted, forgetting she was talking with Death.

"Correction he isn't sick but cursed." Death took a sip from his tea. Yuuki waited patiently. "Hunters aren't normal humans Yuuki. A vampire women who wished to be a human, gave them her blood, changing their DNA. They have powers like vampires so they can fight with your race. She thought she did the right thing but in truth she cursed them. Hunters are mindless beast Yuuki. Twins are sacred in vampire race because if a pureblood gives birth to twins, twins will be each other's mate. They don't need to wait or search for their mates. Due to the hunter's curse one twin absorbs the others hunter skill while in their mother's womb, eating the other's life force. Mostly strong twins eat his sibling in the womb like Kaien." Yuuki knew her mouth was open from shock but she couldn't command her body. "Oh, yes Kaien was one of the strongest hunter in history until he met with your mother but it isn't relevant. Ichiru is sick because he survives from his twins. His body is weak."

"Can I help him?" Even normal situation healing a weak body was hard.

"You need to heal his body. Good luck with that!"

She really needed that luck. Weak body means a weak immune system. In other word healing him will be harder than she thought. She needed to think carefully.

* * *

Yuuki and Kaname was sitting on the couch, watching a movie together. Yuuki's head was on Kaname's lap and he was stroking her hair. Kaien left them alone. Yuuki suspected he knew something changed with Yuuki and Kaname's relationship. He was looking at them with an unreadable expression like today. He had talked with Kaname shortly and left the house saying they should be alone. Yuuki didn't mind being alone with Kaname. They were bonding with each other.

"What happen Yuuki? You look down!"

Yuuki turned her head so she was looking Kaname's eyes. "I am fine!"

"You shouldn't lie Yuuki. I can tell." Kaname was showing that sad face she hated the most like he didn't deserve anything.

"I was thinking you and me!" Yuuki admitted hesitantly. She had her own worries in their relationship. Kaname didn't say anything, he only stroked her cheek, waiting patiently. "What am I to you?"

"You are too young Yuuki. We should talk this later!" Kaname said sadly. He wanted to tell her she was his everything but he wished her to live a normal life without thinking ofhim.

Yuuki stood up angrily from his lap. Her body maybe young but her mind wasn't. "Maybe I am young but I know my feelings. I hate it when you are not with me, not knowing what you are doing or whom you are with. The idea you could be with someone else, makes me sick." As Harry, Yuuki was betrayed by her close friends. No one had tried to see real Harry, he had died alone, hiding from the world in his home. Harry's own relatives had hated him, not accepting him for his magic. What if Kaname leaves her or sees her as burden? She couldn't lose him because her mother turned her into a human.

"My little girl!" Kaname held her head with his hands. "I never know you were feeling like that." Kaname thought Yuuki was too young to understand his feelings but she was feeling the same. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault." Yuuki whispered, holding her tears. She wanted to hide and cry. She was acting like a little insecure girl.

Kaname heard what Yuuki said clearly. "But it is!" Kaname sharpened his nails and cut his wrist. "Drink!"

Yuuki knew what Kaname was doing. Sharing blood with each other will make their bond unbreakable. They will be each other's. Her blood was already inside of his veins. Yuuki took his bleeding hand carefully. Looking into his eyes she sucked his blood, allowing his feelings to flow into her. The first time in her life she felt loved. Now she knew her place in his heart. Soon after Kaname pulled his wrist.

"You are my most precious person Yuuki. My only one!"

* * *

Ichiru Kiryu was sitting in his bed. He hated his life. He hated his weak body. He hated everything. He was useless. Even his parents didn't care about him. They focused onteaching Zero his twin brother. The two of them looked like each other. Same silver hair and same dark grey eyes. The only difference was Zero was healthy while Ichiru couldn't leave his bed for more than four hours. He knew he shouldn't have been born. He had heard his parents talking about a hunter curse. Zero should have eaten him in their mother's womb. After trying to heal him his parents lost their hope. Now they only cared for Zero acting like they didn't have two children. They wanted Zero to be best hunters like themselves. They were teaching him with Yagari while they ignored him. Yagari was teaching him too but his body was too weak to fight. Even Yagari's other student Kaito Takamiya was picking on him for his physical weakness. He was sick of life. He didn't have any hunter abilities because Zero absorbed his powers so he could never be a hunter. He was so useless.

Ichiru looked the box Kaien Cross left for him. Kaien had said his daughter had made medicine for his condition. Ichiru didn't believe him. No one managed to heal him. He was cursed but he couldn't stop the hope in his heart. What if it works? Kaien had said his daughter was a genius but she was still a child. He got up from his bed, walking slowly he took the box and opened it after he sat on his bed. Ichiru didn't know what he wanted to see when he opened the box but he felt disappointment. Bottles and a letter! Ichiru took the letter.

Dear Ichiru!

Every bottle has a number, one to five. You need to take five of them on the same day. You can take all with five minute breaks if you wish it. I sent you enough bottles to last for seven days. I will send more so don't worry! I can guess if you are curious about the potions, you will drink.

Number one is for your immune system. It will make it stronger with time.

Number two is blood renovation. It will renovate your blood.

Number three and five is the same. It will give you more energy so you can function normally. If you want you can take one in the morning, and the other in the evening.

Number four will protect your body from all most everything.

Please drink it with full stomach. I should warn you, most potions won't taste good but please drink it. I hope you get better soon!

Yuuki Cross!

Five potions in a day! It sound stupid idea but he didn't have anything to lose. He took number one and drank it. The taste wasn't good. He looked his watch, counting five minutes he drank other potion. Yep, it was disgusting but he didn't stop. He drank the five potions just like she wrote. Maybe his mind was playing tricks for him but he was feeling better already.

One mouth past with Ichiru getting better every day. His parents didn't believe their eyes when they saw him healthy like normal child. His physical condition was improving slowly so Kaito was still picking on him. It didn't bother him like before. He was healing and he had a normal body for the first time in his short life. Zero was happy for him. Zero didn't leave his side until he made sure everything was all right with him. He wasn't jealous of Zero anymore. He accepted even with Yuuki healing him, he would never be a hunter. He didn't have any power to fight with a vampire and he was happy. Being a hunter was a hard life. He didn't understand why they hated every vampire. They were like humans, they can be bad or good. He still joined Zero and Kaito in Yagari's lessons because he wanted to learn about vampires. A knock made him look from his book.

"Come in!" Ichiru was in his bedroom while Zero was with Yagari. Their parents were gone hunting again.

"Welcome Cross-san! I didn't know you would come today!" Ichiru said when he saw who come in. Mostly Kaien came when Ichiru was badly sick.

"Me too! My daughter has a visitor so I decided to leave them alone."

"And you come to annoy us right?" Ichiru asked sarcastically. He was curious about who visited his daughter but it wasn't Ichiru's business so he didn't ask.

"Kiryu-kun you are so mean like your brother." His tears were flowing from his face and within a second the tears were gone and he was smiling. "Yuuki says hi!"

Ichiru wished to meet his savior and thank her personally. "At least I want to see her face!" He didn't realize he said it loud.

"You want to see my little daughter." Kaien took out his wallet and opened picture section. "I carry her photos with me!" He rubbed photos to his cheek. "My daughters always with me! I am so happy!"

Kaien was crazy. Ichiru was sure of that. He took the wallet from him while Kaien was dancing around the room. Ichiru looked through the photos carefully. One photo caught his eyes. A brown hair girl was sitting under a tree. Her long hair was moving with the air. Her one hand was holding her hair so it didn't touch her eyes. Her green eyes were the onething to capture his eyes. They were more beautiful and stunning then emeralds. She had a gentle smile on her peaceful face. She was spreading a powerful image like an angel.

"Angel! She is my angel!" Ichiru whispered and took the photo without asking Kaien but he knew Kaien wouldn't mind. Angel was fitting name for her. After all she saved his life.

* * *

Thanks for great reviews!

Chulips- You are right if Yuuki gives her blood to Zero, she will betray Kaname because her blood is Kaname's. At the same time she cannot look away when her family is suffering while she can help. She will try to find another way to help Zero beause in the end Kaname is her mate.

Suntan140- I always hated what happen to Ichiru. He deserved to live with his twin. He will never be hunter like Zero because Zero absorbed his powers but he will be his brother's side.


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

Note; The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kiryu's Fate

Yuuki observed herself in the mirror. She was in the changing room in her favorite shop. Kaien had decided they should go shopping today. Yuuki was twelve years old now and she had grown two inches in two months so her clothes weren't fitting her perfectly anymore. She didn't like it and Kaien agreed with her too. As Harry he had worn his cousin's second-hand clothes until he had been seventeen so he hadn't had a fashion sense. Harry hadn't cared how he had looked. As Yuuki she loved wearing fashionably clothes. She cared how she looked. Her mother Juri had loved wearing different clothes every day and she had made sure of Yuuki loved the same thing. Kurans were rich, having expensive taste never bother them. Yuuki believed their actions rubbed off on her too. Besides Kaien and Kaname encouraged her to buy anything she liked. Kaname wanted to give her everything she wished within his power. Yuuki couldn't find in herself to deny him.

Looking the mirror Yuuki saw similarities with her mother. Her brown hair was long, reaching her lower back. Her body was developing nicely. She was carbon copy of Juri expect her emerald-green eyes and muscular body. She was running every morning so her body was fit. She was living her life freely. Kaname was supporting her every decision as long as it wasn't harmful for her. He never questioned her. As Harry he had been forced to explain himself every time he had decided something. It was a welcoming change for Yuuki. She didn't have any responsibilities bigger than herself. No one was depending on her. She wasn't anyone's savior. She was only Kaname's mate.

"Yuuki are you coming out?" Kaien yelled from outside. He was waiting for her outside of the changing room. He loved seeing her in new clothes.

"I am coming!"

Looking in the mirror one last time Yuuki stepped out from the changing room. Immediately Kaien was revolving around her.

"You look so beautiful! I am happy!" Kaien yelled happily. He was the one who choose the dress Yuuki was wearing right now. The dress reached her knees and had long sleeves. The top fit her body tightly and had black ribbons front and back. "We are buying it. Kaname will love this dress."

"More likely he will curse you!" Yuuki muttered. Kaname was possessive of her. He hated when she talked with another man or someone looked at her for more than five second. Two weeks ago she had worn short blue fitting dress when she had gone to her meeting with Kaname in town. Kaname had choked Kaien almost five minutes after he had learned Kaien was the one who bought the dress. After that Yuuki never wore shorter than knee length.

Yuuki left him to change her clothes. The dress was the last one they picked up. Changing into her normal clothes Yuuki left the room. One of the employees brought the clothes they decided to buy and Kaien paid without looking the price. It was good to be rich. Harry never had the time to enjoy the money he had inherited from his family.

"Let's eat in your favorite restaurant Yuuki" Kaien suggested, grinning stupidly. He loved spending time with his daughter. This year he was too busy with Cross Academy; he couldn't spend any time with Yuuki. The school was finally ready for vampires and hopefully next year they will attend. Kaname didn't talk with the council yet but he was talking with nobles.

Yuuki nodded excitedly. She loved eating delicious food and her favorite restaurant made great steak. Leaving their bags in the car, they went to the restaurant. Wooden chairs, tables and dim light made you feel comfortable. Sitting near the window, they gave their orders. After dinner Yuuki wanted to eat chocolate dessert.

There was only one thing Yuuki didn't get used to a woman and it was their monthly courses. She had seen how Hermione acted like in her period. It hadn't been a pretty sight and Yuuki understand her now. She was feeling hormonal, cranky and her body was aching all over. How did women handle this every month? If Yuuki didn't know how to control her emotions, she would have snapped at Kaien and Kaname destroying their day. She wished she knew how to handle this with magic. In her first life she never looked up special spells for women. Why should she? She was a man in her first life. She hated Death on her period more than anything. At least Kaname and Kaien supported her. The first time she had her period Kaname had smelled it. He had talked with her and bought her expensive chocolates. Kaname was a great mate and she was really lucky to have him.

"Your orders sir!" Waiter brought their dinner and served them. "Do you want anything?"

"Yes, after my dinner I want chocolate cake."

"I will also have a cake!" Kaien waited until waiter leave their table. "So your period came again?" Yuuki knew that tone. "Does my little girl want anything? Your daddy will buy anything. I will give you massage, buy new clothes…"

Great he was in the mood of caring father. Yuuki wanted to hit her head. There was one word could stop his babbling. "Daddy!" Yuuki said feeling like she ate dozen lemons. It worked like magic. He stopped talking and smiled. "I'm fine! Dessert is enough."

"I'm glad. I hate seeing you hurt. Yuuki I want to talk with you!"

"About?" Yuuki asked taking small bits from her dinner.

"About Kaname! I know what you are doing with him." Yuuki froze on her seat. She should've known they couldn't hide it from him forever. Kaien had been a hunter in the past. "Don't worry Yuuki, I won't say what you are doing is wrong. It is your blood. As long as he doesn't bite you, I don't have any problem with this. I want to know are you sure?" Kaien asked seriously.

"Yes, I am!"

"Yuuki, sharing blood with a vampire isn't something to take lightly." Kaien warned her.

"I know. You taught me everything about vampires. I know we created a bond with each other. I gave him my blood because I knew he craves my blood and I didn't want him to feed from others." Yuuki said honestly. She didn't want to lose Kaname because her mother had turned her into a human.

Kaien's eyes widen with her words. Yuuki was feeling the mate bond even though she was a human. He needed to tell this to Kaname. He deserved to know. "Oh Yuuki! My little girl, Kaname loves you with all of his heart. You can see this in his eyes. Don't rush anything because you feel insecure. You are still young and Kaname knows this. He will wait for you."

Yuuki smiled warmly. Kaien understand her. They ate their dinner while talking about unimportant things.

* * *

Being a woman was definitely hard. Yuuki hated it so much. She was bleeding; her body was aching all over. She was grateful today was Saturday so she didn't have to leave her bed.

"Yuuki I brought you hot chocolate!" Kaien entered her room with a cup.

"Thank God!" Now Yuuki knew why they had eaten chocolate after the Dementor attack. Chocolate made you happy even when you were hurting badly. Why didn't she know any spells to help herself now? She cursed her past self. Having magic was affecting her period. For a witch her period meant her magic was developing itself until she was fourteen so they would be ready for a bond. Witches matured earlier than wizards. Unfortunately the process was painful. She cursed Death one more time.

Yuuki took her cup from Kaien. "I need to leave for two-hours."

"I am fine father! I will stay in bed and read a book!"

"Be careful!" Kissing her head Kaien left.

Lifting herself Yuuki brought herself to sitting position. She drank her hot chocolate happily. Light flashed in her room and an owl appeared on her bed. It was snowy owl with yellow eyes. The owl lifted her leg showing a letter.

"What did you bring me Hedwig?" Hedwig had been a gift from Death. He had brought her from death. Hedwig wasn't a normal owl anymore. She was a spirit in owl form. She didn't need to eat. She had the power to flash anywhere she wished like phoenix. Hedwig was delivering her letters and potions to Ichiru.

Yuuki took the letter from Hedwig's leg.

My Angel;

The new potion is working perfectly. I feel fine, more than fine actually. My brother and I are still training with Yagari sensei but last week Yagari lost his one eye because of Zero. Yagari's fiancé, our school nurse was bitten by a pureblood. She changed when we were there. Zero didn't believe she would hurt us. Of course he was wrong. Yagari sensei saved us before we were hurt. I have other bad news for you. I heard Father and mother talking. They said they killed a vampire's mate without realizing. They looked worried. I hope I will see soon!

Your troublemaker!

Ichiru was reminding her the Weasley twins. He loved jokes and pranks like them. She was worried about his latest news. Vampire's lived for their mate. If Ichiru's parents really killed a vampire's mate, said vampire will want revenge. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice light flashing in her room or a box appearing until Hedwig nipped her fingers.

"What?" Yuuki didn't know why a box appeared in her room but there was only one person who could have done this. "What did you do this time Death?"

Getting out of the bed, Yuuki opened the box. She saw stairs going down inside the box. The box was magical. She went down carefully. Inside was dark. Opening her hand she called her magic. Immediately a light appeared on her hand. Her breath hitched. Yuuki closed her eyes, counting to five she opened her eyes. Nope, she was still seeing the same thing. A bloody library was inside the box. Not any library her library! Death gave her Harry's library. A note was hanging on a wall. She took the note.

"I am giving you your library so stop cursing me to death. It feels weird when I cursed to death while I am Death. You don't need to thank me for making you a beautiful women or giving you a gorgeous mate. You ungrateful brat. Enjoy your search!" Yuuki read the note loudly and laughed. Looking at her large library she cursed Death with a colorful vocabulary.

* * *

Ichiru was sitting on his bed. For two days he had felt a vampire's presence. He didn't know why his parents didn't do anything but the vampire tried to communicate with him. Ichiru was ignoring her. He was hearing her voice in his head while he was sleeping. She was calling him, promising to heal him. He didn't need healing. He was perfectly fine thanks to Yuuki but the vampire wasn't listening. She asked to enter their house, like Ichiru would allow this. He knew she wasn't here for a friendly chat. He suspected she was the one who lost her mate at the hands of his parents.

His room's door opened with a bang revealing Zero. "We are leaving!"

"Wh…" words caught in his throat. Ichiru felt the vampire's presence again. It was near the house. Tired of waiting Zero held Ichiru's hand and dragged him.

"What about our parents?" Ichiru asked. He was scared. Zero didn't answer. "Zero it's a pureblood vampire." Zero continued to ignore him. Their parents couldn't fight against a pureblood. Ichiru needed to do something or they will all die. Ichiru got his hand free from Zero's hand and run toward his room, ignoring Zero's calls. They needed help. Entering his room, he wrote a short message to Yuuki.

"Hedwig!" Ichiru yelled like Yuuki had said and her snowy owl was there, waiting to deliver his letter. He attacked the massage on her leg. "Please deliver this immediately Hedwig." She nipped his fingers affectionately and she flew.

"Ichiru we need to leave now!"

"Where? She is a pureblood Zero. We cannot run from her." Ichiru said, hugging his brother tightly.

Zero hugged him back. "Everything will be fine!"

"I hope so!"

They could hear their parents' voices. They were fighting with her. They didn't know how much time past but they heard their parents' screams after that everything went quiet. Ichiru knew they were dead. Maybe the vampire will leave now. After all she took her revenge. His hopes died when he heard footsteps coming closer. Zero pushed Ichiru behindhis back, standing in front of him protectively. A woman with long silver-white hair and unusual shade of pink color eyes entered his room. Blood was dripping from her white kimono. Their parents' blood!

"Little kids how cute! Don't worry you will die quickly."

Zero snarled. Before Ichiru could stop him, he attacked her. Ichiru watched in horror how the woman held his brother and bit him.

"No!" Ichiru screamed. A gunshot echoed inside the house. The vampire left Zero and his brother fell the ground. Ichiru saw Yagari and Cross. They were standing behind the vampire. They were safe now. Ichiru fainted from stress.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!

Note: I am looking a Beta for this story if you are interesting please send me a message.

firecaster-hikaru- I am happy you like my story. While I love manga, I hated how Yuuki acted. While she saw vampires' darker side, she never learned how to protect herself. As human she was in love with Kaname but when she turned, she was wishing to be Zero. I believe Kaname sacrificed himself because he believed Yuuki didn't love him. The Yuuki I wrote, lived a hard life and fought a war as Harry Potter. She knew knowledge is power. She knew when to have fun or be childish and serious. She will be ruthless or merciful, depending the situation she was in. Kaname deserves a mate who will stand beside him, not hiding behind his back. I agree with you Zero is totally a jerk and I have plans for him. Yuuki cannot bring anything from magical world but Death can. There is a reason why he sent her this world as Kaname's mate. In time you will see Death's other plan.

Amu4ever- Ichiru never turned in the story. Shizuka Hio came their house because his parents killed her human vampire before he turned to level-E. She made a deal with Ichiru. She told him that if he lets take her revenge on his parents, she will make his body became stronger. Hio bite Zero because Ichiru asked her but she never bite Ichiru. She gave him her blood.

GreenDrkness- Ichiru won't fall in love with Yuuki. He sees her as his savior so he will be at her side. They will have sibling relationship with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

Note; The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 6

After Effect

Yuuki was pacing up and down the living room nervously. Yuuki had gotten a note from Ichiru. He had written that their house was under attack by a pureblood vampire. Yuuki could guess why the vampire was attacking the house. Ichiru's parents had killed her mate. What luck? For purebloods their mates were the most important person in their life. Without a mate life was meaningless for them. It looked like the vampire wanted revenge before it went crazy from losing her mate. Kaien had said, Kiryus were powerful hunters but their power wasn't a match for a pureblood's power. Yuuki knew it was too late for them. Both of them will die from fighting with the pureblood. Yuuki prayed for Ichiru's safety.

When Yuuki had read the note, immediately she had informed Kaien. He had warned her to stay in the house before he had left. It was one hour ago. One hour! She was going nuts from waiting. She hated it. She wanted to know if her friend was fine or not. She never met with Ichiru but they talked about almost everything in their letters so they knew each other enough. He was Yuuki's first friend in this life. She wanted to help him but even with her magic she wasn't a match for a pureblood vampire until her maturity.

Why didn't Kaien come back yet? Maybe he was too late. They all died in the attack. Yuuki shook her head. Kaien was a powerful hunter, he will come without any wounds and Ichiru was smart. Most likely he ran with his brother while their parents kept the vampire from coming after them.

Yuuki needed to calm herself. She sat and summoned her notebook. Kaien was complaining about blood tablets. Their taste wasn't good enough and it was unsatisfactory. Yuuki had studied the tablets and couldn't find anything to improve them. In the magical world someone created blood lollipops for vampires. Yuuki knew they had animal blood inside the sweets. An herb inside the potion changed animal bloods taste to human blood. Maybe Yuuki could use this to improve blood tablets' taste but putting animal blood inside the tablets was hard so it was out. Blood-replenishing potion tasted like blood. She needed to find which herb or herbs made blood-replenishing potion taste like blood. After that she could combine three of them, making perfect blood tablets or she hoped it would be perfect. She wrote her ideas, forgetting everything else.

The house's door opened loudly, making her jump. One moment Yuuki was sitting, next she found herself running toward the door. Kaien was there with two boys. The boys were identical twins, same silver hair and dark grey eyes. It wasn't hard to guess who they were.

"Yuuki, sorry I am late!"

"My Angel!" one of the boys whispered and run towards her, hugging her tightly. Smiling she hugged him back.

"At last we finally meet my troublemaker." Yuuki didn't ask why they were here because it wasn't hard to guess. They lost their parents in that attack and looking at their bloody clothes they weren't lucky enough to run without any wounds. "I will prepare a hot bath for you!"

"Please Yuuki! After that I want to talk with you!" Kaien said seriously. His eyes were hard.

Yuuki nodded and left. She prepared a hot bath for them while she was thinking about what Kaien wanted to talk with her about.

"You wanted to talk father!" Yuuki asked when she entered his office. He was sitting in his chair and drinking his favorite tea.

"Yes!" He pointed out the chair in front of his study table. Yuuki sat without saying anything, waiting him to talk. "You said Ichiru sent a note with Hedwig. I want to know how Hedwig flew here in such a short time."

Yuuki was an idiot. She had said she found Hedwig in the woods. Everyone believed Hedwig was normal owl but a normal owl couldn't have flown between long distance in short time. "I lied" Yuuki admitted, looking guilty.

"Yuuki, you can tell me anything!" Kaien assured her gently.

"One night I wished to find a way so I can talk with Ichiru more. I don't know how it happened but Hedwig appeared before me. She felt like me so I didn't think it would hurt anyone! She can travel anywhere in second." Yuuki explained.

"Oh Yuuki! Why you didn't tell me?"

"Because I was scared! I thought I will be in trouble or you will take Hedwig away!" Yuuki hated telling lies but she couldn't say Hedwig was her owl in her past life and Death gave her as a gift.

"You are not in trouble. Don't worry! Like you I don't know how this happened but I'm sure we will find it and Hedwig can stay with you but I want you to tell me anything about her." Yuuki nodded, tiredly. It was long day. "Go and rest Yuuki!"

"You should rest too father!"

"My daughter is worrying about me! How sweet!"

"I'm leaving. Good night father!" She didn't have any energy for his usual craziness so she ran without looking back.

When Kaien was alone in his office, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "One more thing to tell Kaname!" Kaien whispered to himself. Unfortunately Kaname was too busy and he couldn't visit them so Kaien didn't tell him Yuuki felt the mate bond too. Now he needed to tell him her owl wasn't normal. Kaname will kill him because he didn't realize this before.

* * *

Kaname wanted to kill Asato Ichijo known as Ichiou. After his parents' death, he was under his care because he was the head of the vampire council. He knew Ichiou was against Kaname's existence and his powers. Ichiou was scared of purebloods power. He was trying to control Kaname but Kaname wasn't born yesterday. He was one of the ancestors. He was the most powerful vampire and he didn't mind using his power if it will protect his precious love.

Yuuki was his life, his everything. Tasting her blood, feeling her emotion was amazing. Kaname had feared Yuuki would not love him after she had turned human. He feared for nothing. Their relationship was growing with time. Yuuki was still young, she didn't understand the meaning of forever. He couldn't stand the idea of her leaving him especially for another male. She could date other men. Even the idea was unbearable. He will kill every man who looked at her. Yuuki was his. He was possessive of Yuuki, so much, sometimes he was scared of his own thoughts.

"Kaname we are here!"

Kaname looked at Takuma. He was the grandson of Ichiou but they were different as sun and moon. Today Kaien had called Kaname and asked him to come. He hoped nothing bad happen to his Yuuki. "Wait here!" He ordered before he got out of the car.

Kaname could feel Yuuki's presence. She was in the living room, most likely eating dinner. He felt two unknown presences with her. Why did Cross invited someone when he knew Kaname will come tonight? He wanted to spend time with Yuuki, talking with her, listening to her laugh. Now he is forced to talk with Kaien. He wasn't whining. Kaname never whined even in his mind. He rang the bell and heard light steps coming closer. The door opened revealing his beautiful Yuuki.

"Kaname!" Yuuki yelled, smiling happily.

Kaname caressed her hair. His hand slipped to her face, touching her cheek. She blushed under his touch, making him grin. Yuuki held his hand and pulled him towards the living room. Everyone was looking at them. His eyes met with two boys. They weren't older than Yuuki. Why did Kaien have two boys in his house, where his Yuuki was living? His anger rose.

One of the boys took a knife from the table and run towards Kaname with the intention of hurting him. Yuuki was standing beside him, not moving from her spot. She was showing, she trusted him to protect her and Kaname would die to protect her. Stepping forward, he pushed Yuuki behind him in the last second before Zero stabbed Kaname's wrist.

"Zero!" Ichiru yelled fearfully. The vampire Zero attacked was a pureblood and he could have killed Zero easily. It was a miracle he didn't kill Zero.

"Vampire!" Zero spited hatefully.

Yuuki signed. Now, she had proof of Zero's stupidity. Only a stupid person could have attacked a pureblood vampire with a knife. She needed to calm Kaname or he will kill Zero. Yuuki touched his arm squeezing gently.

"Slashing at me so suddenly is not so nice of you!" Kaname said calmly but inside he was burning with anger. The thought that the knife could have hurt his precious Yuuki made him want to crush that little brat. Yuuki's touch smoothed his anger.

"Shut up vampire! You smell like that woman!"

"That woman? So you are Zero Kiryu! I heard about you!" Kaname gripped the knife and threw it away. "I am sorry about your family but I have no intention of getting killed by you." 'Especially when I have Yuuki' Kaname thought.

Zero looked the knife with unreadable expression. Kaien touched Zero's shoulder reassuringly. "You are mistaking the one to get revenge on Kiryu-kun." Kaien said and lead him to his room.

"I am sorry for my brother's behavior!" Ichiru apologized, bowing in front of Kaname. He knew who Kaname was from Yuuki's letters. He didn't want him to make life living hell for Zero.

"You are Ichiru Kiryu right?" Ichiru nodded. Kaname looked him carefully, studying everything about him. So this was the boy his Yuuki was friends with. "Yuuki talks about you! You don't need to apologize for your brother's behavior. I know he is hurting."

"Thank you! I will talk with him!" Ichiru followed after them.

Yuuki took Kaname's wounded hand. "Are you alright?"

"It is nothing. It will heal soon. I am a vampire, remember? It isn't me who is feeling pain!"

"Yes I know but it isn't enough reason to attack you!" Yuuki pushed his coat and licked the wound. Kaname bit his tongue to hold his groan.

"No, it isn't!" Kaname caressed her cheek. "Where is my welcome kiss?" Kaname asked teasingly.

Yuuki stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on his lips. "Welcome!" Kaname's smile reached his eyes and looked at her lovingly. They got lost in each other's eyes.

A cough broke their happy moment. Kaien was standing before them and holding a camera in his hands grinning happily. He was carrying that camera everywhere. "My beautiful daughter is in love! I am so happy!" Kaien was rambling once again.

"We need to talk Cross-san!" Kaname cut him before Kaien went crazy.

"I will be in my room!" Yuuki said, leaving them alone.

"I see you took in Kiryu boys! I hope you didn't call me for this!" or Kaname will kill him. Knowing Yuuki was living with two boys closer to her age made him uneasy.

"No! I called you because of Yuuki!" Kaien said seriously.

"Is there a problem?" Kaname asked, panicking silently. Yuuki looked fine but he didn't have enough time to check her carefully.

Taking a deep breath Kaien told him everything. Kaname knew Yuuki had an owl so Kaien explained the situation easily. Kaname listened to him without showing any emotion so Kaien didn't know if he will live or if in one second Kaname will kill him painfully. He prayed for the first option.

Kaname signed. "Juri didn't know how the seal actually worked. Yuuki's vampire side went to a deep sleep but she is more powerful than Juri. I noticed this when she was born. The seal isn't powerful enough to hold her powers. It looks like when she wishes for something too much, her power leaks from the seal, allowing her to use it." Kaname said after thinking carefully. He had feared something like that would happen.

"So you mean she created the owl!"

"Yes!"

"What about the seal?" Kaien asked. Juri had wished Yuuki lived her life as human. She hadn't told this to Kaname but she had sent Kaien a letter, explaining the seal would have held her vampire side for the rest of Yuuki's life. It looked like she was wrong.

"It will not hold for long. Maybe five or six years until her power break the seal on her own!" Kaname was relieved. He didn't need to turn her; her power will break the seal in time. Kaname could wait as long as she was his. "Is that all you want to talk with me about?"

"No! Yuuki is feeling the mate bond." Kaien replied and he saw something he believed he would never see in his life. A speechless Kaname! Kaien wanted to laugh or take a photo of him but he didn't have a death wish so he sat silently.

"How?" Kaname asked, finally finding his voice.

"I don't know but she described the mate bond when she talked about her feelings for you."

"I need to see her right now!" Kaname jumped from his seat. His heart was beating so fast.

"Kaname wait!" Kaien yelled stopping him. "Zero isn't fine. If you went upstairs, he will make a fuss."

"You can take the boys in. It isn't a problem for me. It is your house and I believe you won't do anything to hurt Yuuki but I will destroy anything standing between me and Yuuki." Kaname said coldly.

"I will talk with him."

* * *

Yuuki was writing her ideas in her notebook when she heard a sound from her window. Something was tapping at it. Getting up she went to her window. A bat was flying in front of her window. She opened her window and bat flew inside. It was carrying a letter on its leg. Yuuki removed the letter carefully. She knew only one person who would send her a letter with a bat.

My dear Yuuki,

Please forgive me for leaving without seeing you first but I didn't want to hurt the Kiryu boy more than he was feeling right now. I hope you understand me! I wished to spend time with you. Unfortunately it wasn't possible for today.

I want to be your new pen pal. Please write to me! Let me know your thoughts and your days. I know it will make my day if I receive letters from you. I hope I will see you soon!

Yours,

Kaname

Yuuki hugged the letter. She never had a love letter before. Now, she knew why girls made a big deal of this. It was great feeling. Kaname had left one hour ago and Yuuki was feeling depressed since then because he didn't come to see her. Now she was over the moon.

"Young love! How sweet!"

Yuuki jumped, holding her heart. She glared Death who was laughing at her misfortune. "Scaring me to death isn't funny even for you."

"I don't know. I always have a different sense of humor."

"You have one? How shocking!" Yuuki mocked him. His sense of humor was playing with humans.

"I come here to give you a gift and you are welcoming me like this. How sad!" He wiped his fake tears.

"Three gifts in one year. Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling generous. Here is your gift!" He snapped his finger and a box appeared.

'Great, another box to hide!' Yuuki thought.

"Just like you guessed, it isn't a normal box. Come on, open!" Death encouraged her excitedly. He was like a child showing his favorite toy.

Yuuki opened the box carefully. She came face to face with shining gold and jewels. She closed the box immediately. "Please tell me, I saw it wrong!"

"You should have seen your ex-friends faces when they learned you took everything from your vaults."

"But I didn't take anything." Death's offer had been sudden so she hadn't thought to take anything.

"I know, I did!" Yuuki gaped. She wanted to ask why but she couldn't control her mouth. "You are asking why right?" Yuuki nodded. "Your dear old friends finally realize you aren't there anymore. They immediately run to Gringotts so they can claim your money. I went there before them and took everything."

Yuuki was glad they didn't take anything but she didn't understand why Death did this. "Why?"

"Magical world is changing Yuuki. Unfortunately it isn't a good one. Now they realized Harry Potter wasn't there anymore, they were moving into a new age."

"Pureblood supremacists?" Yuuki asked. Many people had died in final battle because of that stupid idea. She had hoped they learned their lessons.

"You wish! It is worse but it isn't time." Yuuki began to protest but Death silenced her with raising his hand. "Please Yuuki! I will tell you when the time is right!"

Yuuki signed. "I know!"

"Money is power even in vampire society. I know your greenhouse isn't enough for you. You are hiding from council's radar but next year Cross will open his school to vampires so it's time for you to shine or other vampires will see you as a weak person." Death was sweet-talking again.

"Ichiru was asking me to find a way to help Zero! I could use more greenhouse or a big lab for my potions." It was her way of agreeing his idea. Yuuki couldn't wait until next year. Finally she will see Kaname every day.

* * *

Thanks for great reviews!

Note: I still couldn't find a beta so I am still looking. If you are interesting, please contact me.

Celi- Yuuki didn't take out her library from inside the box so no one knows.

GreenDrkness-It is level D and you are right Ichiru will be Zero's blood donor for time to time but he will turn level D differently.

firecaster-hikaru- Right now Yuuki won't get any magical creature. Death can teleport anything from her old world but Yuuki believed her old world was in her past so she wasn't seeing the potential like us. Right now her mind was set on making Kaname happy. When she sees vampire society in her school years, she will realize Kaname also needs protection. Right now she knew vampire world from Kaname's stories. Thanks to Juri she never saw their true face.

Yuuki didn't invent anything because as Kaien's daughter vampire society already know her existence. She didn't want to enter their radar so early in the game. Now she has her own money and permission, she will make herself a name in this world. Yuuki will definitely teach her children how the world is really working rather than hide them from everything like Juri did. Kaname is already accepting his vampire side slowly but she still needs to work hard.

Amu4ever- Until the attack Hedwig was behaving like normal owl but Yuuki saved herself with little lie. Yuuki will care about Zero because he is Ichiru's brother but she won't care him like in the canon. Kaname will always come first. Zero is Zero because he is temperamental jerk. I won't change this.

bribright91- School will be different but it will be same too. You will see it in the next chapter.

SleepyMangaHead- I will definitely not kill Kaname. It was one of the reason I am writing a vampire knight story. I would kill myself before I kill him. I already have an idea for weapons. Let's say death will have his fun for killing his creatures.

suntan140- Zero will be in love with Yuuki.


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

* * *

Chapter 7

School Life

The Cross Academy was divided in two groups, day class and night class. Their dorms were different from each other but they used same school building in different times. The two group saw each other only in class change in the evening so it was always chaos.

Girls were talking excitedly in front of large gate. They were standing in single line like there was invisible line, showing them where they should stand. Yuuki and Ichiru was checking everything was under control. Why day class girls were standing in front of gate like their lives depending on this? Answer was simple. Night class was an elite group of students and they were gorgeous and girls loved going after crazy for gorgeous body.

Yuuki was standing in front of the girls, making sure they weren't crossing the invisible line. She was sixteen now. Her brown hair was reaching her waist. She had thought cutting her hair but it was dismissed immediately. She loved her hair long, more likely Kaname liked her hair long. She was wearing day class uniform which was black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee-high socks and black boots.

"Don't get so bossy just because you are prefect!" someone shouted from the line.

"Yeah!"

"Don't talk to Yuuki-sama like that!" A girl yelled back.

Yuuki signed. Day class girls were divided in two groups. One was respect and follow Yuuki since middle school. They even had a fan club for her. In their eyes she was a true lady, they should follow. Another was hated her because she was close with night class. It was their first year in Cross Academy so they were jealous of her. Yuuki didn't care what they thought about her. People always loved or hated her in her first life so she was used to it. She stopped caring what people thought about her in a long time ago. She only cared Kaname and Kaien's option.

"Will they ever stop doing this?" Ichiru asked when he came closer to Yuuki. Unfortunately he was a prefect too. He still didn't understand how Chairman made him agree to this madness. One moment he was refusing, next he agreed excitedly. Yep, he remembered now. Chairman had said he could play with students easily if he became a prefect. What a lie!

"You can always hope!"

"Or I can kill them all!" Ichiru replied, smiling sadistically. People thought Zero was the devil twin because he acted like a jerk. In truth Ichiru was the real devil. He loved causing problems for other people. It was his idea of fun.

"It's an option too." Yuuki said calmly like they weren't talking about killing female population in day class but weather. She didn't mind if female population decrease suddenly and she knew her ears will be happy from that.

"Then I should make a plan."

"Yeah, you need a good plan!" Yuuki agreed with him. Ichiru's face was blank. Most likely he was thinking a plan. He will make a good plan until tomorrow but when he remembers his promise to Chairman which was not killing any students (Chairman knew his evil side), he will start a prank war. She toyed with the idea of telling him this but what was fun in that. Ichiru never played a prank on her so tomorrow would be fun to watch.

Yuuki looked around but she couldn't find what she was looking and it made her angry. Zero wasn't here again. He was a prefect like them but he was skipping his duties all the time. It was unacceptable. Every night he was talking how vampires will eat them all but he wasn't here to protect them. How ironic!

"At least they are not crossing the line!"

"Thank God for that!"

The sound of gate opening stopped their talk and made the girls go crazy. They were screaming like someone was after them. They were hurting prefects' ear and most likely they were hurting vampires' ear more.

"Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever. I see!" Hanabusa Aidou yelled, smiling charmingly. He was nicknamed "Idol" by day class girl. He was tall and lean man. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes. In all he was very attractive.

"Kyaaaaaa!" The girls screamed. Yuuki could see heart shape in their eyes. She rolled her eyes. Aidou loved flirting with day class girls and girls were eating his every words.

Yuuki heard footsteps coming closer but before she could move away, someone pushed her, making her lost her balance. Thanks to her reflexes, she didn't crush the ground. A hand held her, helping her to regain her balance. Lifting her head she saw Kaname's smiling face.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" Kaname asked, holding her tightly. "They are always so difficult to manage."

"You should know!" Yuuki said trying to not blush but failing miserable. She could feel glares from girls but she was too comfortable in his hands to care them. Kaname was night class representative as well as dorm leader for the moon dormitory. Night class students were his responsibility.

He rustled her brown locks, his eyes were shining with happiness. They were in their little world, not caring what was happening on their surroundings. Their private bubble burst when a hand grabbed Kaname's hand, jerking his hand away from her head.

"Class is starting Kuran!" Zero said harshly.

Kaname's smile vanished from his face and his gaze sharpened. He jerked his hand from Zero's grab. "You are scaring me !" He left with rest of the night class.

"It is none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran but you do know the rules, right?"

"You are right! It is none of your business." Yuuki said without any emotion in her voice. "I know the rules and as prefect the only rule we follow is protecting all students and hiding night class secret. I can be as close to Kaname as much as I want!"

Zero squeezed his hands angrily. He turned his glare to day class girls who were still standing in front of the gate. "Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms. Why do I want to deal with you running around screaming, going, 'Kya' 'Kya' every damn day? Why?" he yelled, making them run away.

"Calm down Zero or you will have wrinkles." Ichiru said, trying to soften the tension. Zero and Yuuki had different ideas for vampires so they always fought with each other. Zero was refusing to accept Yuuki's close relationship to a pureblood. His answer was a glare.

"I am leaving him to you Ichuri."

"Don't worry my angel I will make sure he will do his job."

* * *

Yuuki was walking around the school ground. She was making sure every night class student was in the building. Later in night they will make sure day class girls weren't walking in the grounds. The only reason day class didn't know about night class secret was as prefects they were deliberately block off all connections between the two classes. It was hard job. Girls were trying to sneak school building while night class was taking their lessons. The school ground was large and there was only three prefects.

"Booo!" a voice whispered from behind her. She didn't think before she acted. Her magic blasted the person behind her. Turning around, Yuuki was ready to attack her attacker. She paused in her place when she saw familiar black cloak.

"Death?"

"You are no fun!" Death said after he stood up. He looked his now dirty cloak with distaste. He didn't like dirt. Snapping his finger he cleaned his cloak. "I'm here to give you news from your old world and that is how you thank me? Poor me!" He wiped invisible tears from his eyes.

"You deserve it. If you didn't want to blast away, you shouldn't attack me from behind!" she snapped not caring his sad face. She thought a vampire was attacking her. Death knew she had fought in a war so he should have known coming closer to her behind was a bad idea. Even he was dying to scare her. "And what news?"

"The news I bring from your old world!"

Yuuki's left eye twitched. "I understand that!"

"Then why do you ask?" Death asked like she was stupid to understand what he was saying.

Yuuki knew he was doing this on purpose. Her body shivered from anger. She wanted to choke him but it would be a waste of time. She took a deep breath. "Just tell me the news!"

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked with a smirk.

"We can always try to see if you can feel pain of death or not!" Yuuki threatened him.

"Fun killer!" Death murmured. "George killed himself."

Yuuki's smile vanished. He couldn't be death. It was absurd. George was strong. He didn't kill himself when Fred had died and Yuuki believed if he commits suicide, it would have that moment but he didn't. He continued to run their prank shop by himself. Yes, he didn't married but the last time she had seen him, he had been happy. He wouldn't kill himself without a reason. A reason so much worse than Fred's death. "What is happening in magical world?"

"You make the connection faster than I thought! Magical world is in chaos. Your dear old friend Hermione thought every creature should be equal in the law but law should change creature to creature. Now they are in worse situation than before."

"How?"

"Werewolves are used for manual job and they forced to live in a wood. They don't have any food supplies or any medicine and they are not allowed to use a wand. House-elves are worker of government. They rent them to rich people for house cleaning. All vampires were killed because they didn't submit the laws. Goblins are not allowed to leave Gringotts. You don't want to know what happen the half breeds." Death explained, leaving some parts out.

"After hearing the world you described I don't want to hear but I need to know. Is Teddy okay?" Yuuki asked, wishing Death will say he was living happily with his grandmother but it was foolish wish.

"All half breeds forced to live with their creature side. Andromeda run-away with Teddy. Right now they are living in Black house you left them in France."

Yuuki was glad she left them the house. It had powerful wards so no one can enter the house without Harry's permission and Harry wasn't there to give anyone a permission. "I should have stayed!"

Death laughed ironically. "Why do you think I offered you a new life? They were going to kill you but as my master you cannot die so they will torture you forever or you will have to run away from them until magical world's die. Bill and Fleur is killed. They tried to protect their daughter taken away from them. In the end they all died. Charlie died while he was protecting dragons. Harry Potter couldn't have prevented this. They attacked your manor the day they have pasted the new laws."

Yuuki grinned evilly. Potter Manor protected by blood wards so if someone entered the house with harmful feelings for the owner, wards kills them. Now she knew why George killed himself. "I understand why George killed himself. Magical twins are one soul split in two. Everyone thought he will commit suicide after Fred's death. Bill and Charlie was his favorite brothers, losing them a reason like that. Even I cannot understand how he felt. Most likely he thought Fred died for nothing." and it was the truth. They all died for nothing. Yuuki was glad she had left magical world behind her. She was happy in here.

"It's not your fault Yuuki!"

"I know but it doesn't mean I cannot be sad." Yuuki said sadly. She knew it wasn't her fault. She just wanted cry for her old life, her friends and her losses but she needed to wait until tonight. "I need to go! Father wants to talk with us."

"I have two surprise for you. I don't know when I will give you one but you will receive one of them in Valentine's Day." Great now Yuuki was curios. "You need to ward the school until the next vocation. Bye!"

Yuuki nodded. She couldn't ward the school or their home because Kaname and Kaien had felt her magic. After talking with Death she had learned vampires and hunter had magic too but it was different from hers. Hunters used runes and vampires used rituals. In the end they were sensitive about magic. Once Yuuki had used a magical item for protection but Kaname had destroyed it and he had acted possessively for a month. It was last time Yuuki used a magical object. Now she was working undetectable runes for protection. It was almost finished so the wards will be in their place before the vocation time.

* * *

The night was cold, making her long brown hair dance with the winds. Her green eyes were red. Last night she couldn't sleep from crying. Death's news hurt her more than she had realized. Now she was tired and she wished night will end soon so she can sleep. Green eyes watched Kaname from outside the window. She missed talking with him.

"So how is Kaname Kuran, your hero doing tonight?" Zero asked.

Yuuki blushed but she refused to separate her gaze from Kaname. "It looks like he is doing fine." Yuuki looked Zero. "Don't you need to scan school ground?"

"The chairman thinks that the members of the night class are pacifists but I don't believe it." Zero said suddenly. "And there is no way in hell that I'm going to let my guard down."

"No one said you should let your guard down. It would be foolish but you are thinking every vampire is bad and every human is good. Let me tell you this, some humans are worse than vampires. Leave your angry! It just makes you live in the past." Yuuki said calmly. Life wasn't fair. Zero needed to accept this or past will eat him.

"I'm going on patrol!" Zero refused to listen this nonsense more than he already did. Vampires were bad and Yuuki will see this.

Yuuki sighed. Zero was refusing his true self, making life harder for himself. It wasn't her problem but it was hurting Ichiru. She hoped Zero will come around for Ichiru's sake. Yuuki saw two day class student wondering around. She jumped, holding a tree branch, she landed easily.

"Please go back to your dorms."

"We are sorry Yuuki-sama! We just wanted to take some photos." One of the girls said while she was holding her friend. It was than Yuuki saw one of the girls were bleeding. Perfect! Blood scene will attract vampires.

"Hurry to your dorms!" Yuuki ordered, trying to calm herself but she could feel two vampire was coming closer. Before girls could leave, she felt them behind. She attacked with her weapon but Artemis held by Akatsuki Kain. He was cousin of Aidou.

"How scary! I'd except nothing less from the chairman's foundling." Kain said.

"If you don't want to see more leave immediately." Yuuki threatened them. She put the girls in a sleep with her magic. They didn't need to see this.

"We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around. You really are mean Yuuki. After all we came here especially to see you!" Aidou took Artmis from Kain and he sniffed the air. "The scent of your blood. It's such a lovely scent."

He was looking directly her so Yuuki knew he was talking about her. Last time she checked she didn't have any injury. He yanked Artemis pulling her closer. He stroked her hand.

"Did you fall earlier?"

"Even if I did, it isn't your business. Now leave!" Yuuki ordered coldly. Her blood was belong to Kaname. Only Kaname!

"You are tempting me!" Aidou turned her hand, showing her bleeding palm.

Everything was in small motion for Yuuki. Aidou's fang was coming closer to her hand. She held Artemis tightly and pulled her hand away from his grab, making him lost his balance. She hit him with Artemis, throwing him away. She watched him crushing down with a great satisfaction. Like someone like him deserved her blood.

"You don't need to do this" Kain said after helping Aidou.

"Then he should hold his fangs or next time I will break them." Yuuki didn't care if it was possible or not. Next time she will try to find out. She believed Kaname will love her discovery.

Before anyone could say anything, Zero was there, holding a gun towards Aidou. "Drinking blood whilst on school grounds strictly prohibited. You have finally revealed your true nature vampire!"

"I just wanted a taste!" Aidou murmured. Zero tighten his hold on the gun, ready to shot him without thinking consequence.

"Enough!" Yuuki yelled. "Zero put your gun away and you two go to your dorm now!"

"You should be more careful Aidou! Bloody Rose was made to kill creatures like us!" Kaname said. He grabbed Aidou from his neck. "I will take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report. Is that okay Kiryu?"

"Just get them out of my sight Kuran."

"Kain! You are just as guilty as he is." Kaname said, not leaving his gaze from Yuuki. "Go back to your dorm."

"Zero you should report this to Chairman. I will stay with the girls." Yuuki offered him but she wasn't staying here for the girls. Kaname wanted to talk with her.

Zero glared her. He didn't want to leave her alone with Kuran but she was right. They cannot leave girls here unprotected. He nodded and left to find Kaien.

"Are you okay Yuuki?"

"Yes!" Yuuki lied. She wasn't fine.

Kaname came closer and held her chin. Lifting her head he looked her green eyes. "I know you are not. You can tell me anything!"

"I'm tired. Last night I couldn't sleep from crying." Yuuki admitted.

"But You don't want to tell me." It didn't bother Kaname. Yuuki was never good at talking about her feelings. She will tell him when she was ready. "I understand! But your tears are important for me!"

Yuuki hugged him. "I missed you!"

"I'm here Yuuki!"

"But we aren't talking with each other like the old times." and it was making her insecure.

Kaname kissed her head. "You are right. We should spent more time with each other. I will make sure of this!"

Yuuki smiled and leaned her head to his chest, smelling his scent. Kaname took her bleeding hand and drank her blood. He will punish Aidou harshly for even thinking, drinking his Yuuki's blood.

* * *

I hope you all like the new chapter! I'm sorry for late update but my family decided to take a vocation suddenly. I thought I would find internet. I even take my laptop with me. Unfortunately I couldn't find internet.

tkawaiii2013- Yuuki will use magic if she didn't have any choice.

firecaster-hikaru- While Yuuki's magic is same, the world is different. Right now she is still creating magical plants. It is hard for her to manage greenhouses alone but she didn't want ask Death to bring house elves from her old world because she didn't want to destroy this world's balance by bringing magical creature here. Of course her option will change with time.

Yuuki is preparing herself but it was hard her because she is leaving with Kaien and Zero so she couldn't use runes or spells without unnoticed because vampires and hunter can feel magic. Zero's tattoo is a proof of that. Yuuki don't ask questions because she knew Death will tell her when it was the time.

Yuuki believed Kaname will protect her from anything and she knew he was preparing for a battle so she takes her time. She doesn't want to ruin his plan by making another plan. She only trusts Kaname, Kaien, Ichuri and Kaname is the only one she trusts fully.

She is going school with her age. Her teachers wanted her to skip years but she refused so she could be with Kaname. Sayuri will be her best friend. I still didn't decide what type of business will she have but most likely it will be medicine.

Amu4ever- No Yuuki will never change worlds. Harry Potter is death for her. Yes, she can hold the seal as much as she wants. Only she and Kaname can break the seal but Kaien and Kaname don't know this so they think seal isn't powerful enough to hold.

No Kaname will never break their bond by drinking other vampires' blood so he will never drink Ruka's blood. Yuuki will get along with some night class students.

Yuuki will explain where the money come from in the future but right now they think it's from her inventions. Ichiru and Zero think they are normal boxes.

XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX- Yes it would be so cute and I will definitely use it. A mother-son relationship between Yuuki and Ichiru. I couldn't wait to write it.


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note; I finally find a beta. I'm so happy. SleepyMangaHead is checking my story. The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 8

Amber Eyes

"Let's go!"

"Just a minute, the ribbon!"

"Who are you giving it to?"

"Huuh! Isn't it obvious?"

The day class girls were chattering excitedly in front of the moon dorm's gate. The moon dorm was where night class students lived on the school grounds. Only prefects were allowed to enter the moon dorm. Today was Valentine's Day so day class girls were going crazy more than usual.

"They are like headless chickens!" Ichiru said. Yuuki and Ichiru were sitting on the top of the wall, watching girls. It was like they were in a zoo.

"We should stop them!" After all it was their job as prefect. Yuuki guessed the girls' screams already woke up the vampires because of their sensitive hearing.

"What is the fun in that?" Ichiru was having fun. After his prank war, the school Chairman had forbidden him from doing anything evil until his anger passed away. Chairman was scary when he was angry. Ichiru could understand why they called him a fangless vampire. Ichiru shouldn't have hidden his bunny slippers and he shouldn't have changed his green tea to coffee. He shivered when he remembered how Chairman had reacted to his pranks.

"You should stop pranking father if you value your life!" Yuuki said, like she read his mind. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. Her father didn't mind little pranks but tea was his life. Ichiru should know better than to prank his tea.

"Where was the loving father, he told us?"

"He died with his tea!" Yuuki replied without showing any mercy for him.

"Traitor!" Ichiru muttered unhappily.

"It's still morning! Are they really planning to wait here all day for the night class?" Yuuki asked. The girls should know the night class won't come outside until their lesson time.

"Most likely!"

"Classes are now starting for all day class students! Everyone go to your classes!" Yuuki yelled but girls were so loud, no one heard her.

"Look a monkey!" Ichiru pointed something behind her.

Yuuki looked where he was pointing and saw a girl was climbing the wall by using another girl's shoulder. "Hey you! Get down from there before something happen!"

"I have to give them my chocolates." The girl said, not taking her eyes from the wall.

Really giving her chocolate was more important than her own life. Yuuki wondered what happen to the girl population. When did they lose their common sense? The girl lost her balance like Yuuki guessed and she was falling.

"Look out!" Yuuki shouted but she knew it was too late to save her.

Zero caught the girl before she crashed down. It was a romantic gesture, prince charming saving the girl. The girl was thinking like that too because she was looking at him with a hopeful face.

"Oh! Thank you Kiryu!"

"I have told you a thousand times, members of the night class do not leave their dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when day and night classes change over." Zero said calmly but his glare was enough to scare them. "If any of you pull a stunt like that again, I will personally make sure that you are suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate." It was the magic word. The girls were leaving the area.

"Kiryu is such a spoil-sport!"

"He didn't need to glare at us!"

"Yeh! He should be like Yuuki-sama and Kiryu-kun!"

"Bravo brother!" Ichiru said, clapping his hands. "You are once again hated by women kind on Valentine's day. You do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolates, right?"

"Then what should I have said?" Zero asked, glaring Ichiru.

"I understand your feelings but you should wait until dusk to give your chocolates." Yuuki said, mimicking Zero's voice. "After saying this you should have smiled charmingly."

"Chairman is waiting for us!" Zero reminded with a bored face. He was no fun.

* * *

"I know today is a special day. I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement but there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the night class's true identity. For that reason the three of you should be more careful. After all you are school's guardians." Chairman said. He was wearing a fur coat and fur hat even though it wasn't cold. He awaited their response but Ichiru, Zero and Yuuki looked him with empty eyes.

"We should just ban it!" Zero murmured but everyone heard him. Ichiru snorted, like the day class girls would allow that. They would destroy the school.

"Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet. My little vampires are just too adorable, such dear little creatures. I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans."

"I think their ears will love that idea. I know mine will do!" Ichiru said, making Yuuki laugh.

"Vampires have been the enemies of humans for centuries but there are some vampires who wish to coexist with us peacefully. We should help them by taking the first step. Kiryu even you thought it is impossible, I hope you will understand in the future." Kaien really wished this with his heart or Zero will lose more than his humanity. Kaien knew Zero's feelings for Yuuki. Yuuki was a vampire. It didn't matter if she didn't know this. Kaien knew Yuuki will accept her vampire side easily. If Zero didn't leave his anger for vampires, he will lose her friendship.

"That is impossible. The past can never be erased." Zero said, turning his head.

"You believe vampires are beasts in human form who drink human blood." Kaien stated, looking sad.

Yuuki didn't understand why her father was saying this in front of Zero. He was living in the past. He hated vampires because his parents were murdered by a pureblood. He was refusing to see all vampires were different from each other, like humans. She needed to do something to soften the tension.

"Happy Valentine's Day father!" Yuuki said, holding box of chocolate truffles. It was Kaien's favorite.

"Yaaaay! Yuuki's chocolate truffles. Daddy is so happy!" Kaien took the box from her and hugged it.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. She gave him chocolate every year and his response was the same. "Here this is for you!" She threw one small box to Zero and one big one to Ichiru.

"It is exactly the same thing you gave us every year!" Zero said, showing his small box. Even the box was the same.

"Why can't you be happy like them?" Yuuki pointed Ichiru and Kaien with her hand. They were dancing happily with their box. Zero left the room faster than Yuuki thought was possible. Maybe she exaggerated a little bit. No one wanted to be like them right now.

"Come on Ichiru! Class will begin soon!"

* * *

"Only one more lesson after this!" Yuuki said and she yawned. The lessons were too boring.

"Everyone is getting restless." Yori replied. Sayori Wakaba was Yuuki's only female friend. She had short light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Aren't you giving anyone chocolate?"

"Nah! I can't be bothered!"

"Not even for the night class?" Yuuki asked, knowing the answer already.

"To be honest I prefer the day class to night class anyway." Yori didn't like them. She didn't know why but she found them a little scary. "What about you?"

"I already gave chocolate to father and Ichiru."

"I can see the ribbon Yuuki!" Yori said, pointing at her pocket.

"It is special chocolate!" Yuuki defended herself. It was the truth. Yuuki made this especially for Kaname. She mixed chocolate with her own blood. It was the first time she felt bold enough to use blood. She hoped Kaname will love it.

"Who are you giving it to? I mean, it is obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us!" Yori knew Yuuki so it wasn't hard to guess who she will give it to but Yori loved irritating Zero. She guessed Ichiru was rubbing off on her.

"You are a prefect for crying out loud. Are you seriously going to give them to him?" Zero asked angrily.

"Don't worry. I won't give him while I am on the duty." Yuuki assured him. She gave chocolate to Kaname every year. Being a prefect won't change anything.

"Young love! How sweet!" Ichiru teased Yuuki but it was more like he was teasing Zero. The answer he got was a hit on his head from Zero.

* * *

It was pure chaos. It was the time of class changing. Soon the night class will step out and this chaos will end. Yes, the girls were in a line, waiting for the night class patiently but the three prefects knew it would change when they saw the night class students. Every member of the night class had their individually assigned gates. They will go to their gate and girls will give their chocolate. It was Chairman's idea and it worked perfectly. The day class never realized they were vampires.

"Who will tell the rules to the night class?" Yuuki asked. It was the prefects job to inform them of the rules. Zero glared and Ichiru looked at her with begging eyes. "I will do it."

The gate opened and the night class came out. Prefects were standing in front of them. They were waiting for the prefects to move away. Yuuki sighed. She needed to tell them the rules but the day class girls were screaming. Yuuki was tempted to silence them with her magic.

"Welcome come to traditional Valentine's Day. All the members of the night class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. The girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Don't cross the line! Don't talk with them! And remember it means a lot to the girls so take it seriously!"

"They are mine! All mine!" Aidou yelled, running towards them happily. He was excited to see his fans.

"Aidou!" Kaname warned him. Aidou froze in his place when he heard Kaname's voice. "Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

It didn't come out like an order but Aidou knew if he didn't follow it, he wouldn't like the consequences. Aidou shivered. He still didn't forget his latest punishment. Kaname had taken control of his mind and forced him to watch different scenarios where Kaname had killed him in many different ways. Aidou knew Kaname was sadistic but he didn't guess it was that much. He never knew you could kill a vampire in so many ways. His adoration grew for Kaname. He was so creative. "Yes, dorm leader!" Aidou agreed with Kaname. He didn't want to anger him.

"Please accept this Kuran!"

Kaname looked where the voice came from and saw girls were waiting for him under his name. He didn't care for any of them. They were nothing to him but he needed to be polite for Chairman's sake. "Thank you very much!" He took their chocolate, smiling politely.

"Kuran this is mine!"

"And mine!" Girls raced with each other to give their chocolate.

"Sorry everyone but I can't hold more than this…" Kaname refused others politely.

"Oh that is fine!"

"We are so sorry to trouble you!"

"I am really very sorry!" Kaname didn't want their chocolate. He only wanted Yuuki. He looked where she was standing. Her hair was dancing with wind, carrying her sweet scent. She was too beautiful. He wished he could spend alone time with her like the old days but his responsibilities and Zero were keeping him away from Yuuki. Zero! He hated him. Kaname knew Yuuki was closer to Ichiru. They told each other almost everything. Even some nights they slept in the same bed but Kaname was never jealous of Ichiru. He knew they saw each other as siblings, more like mother and son. Zero was a different story. Kaname knew Zero was in love with his Yuuki.

"Thank you for everything Yuuki!" Kaname said, drawing her attention to him.

Yuuki smiled warmly. She opened her mouth to say something but Zero stopped her by putting his hand on her waist. Kaname wanted to cut that arm. How dare he touch what was his? Zero pulled a box from her pocket and threw it to Kaname. Kaname caught it without thinking.

"Kuran, you dropped that!" They both knew he didn't drop it. Zero did this so Yuuki didn't need to give it to him.

"I accept! Thank you Yuuki!" 'Damn you Kiryu!' Kaname cursed him mentally. Yuuki always gave her chocolate to him on midnight while they were alone together. He cut their precious time. One day Kaname would love to kill Zero but right now he needed him.

"Kaname you don't have to bother with carrying all that. I can take them for you!" a voice said from behind Kaname. Seiren was of average height and had a pale complexion. Her hair was silver to pale violet, matching her eyes. She was Kaname's bodyguard.

Kaname dropped boxes to her open hand. "This is the only one I want! You can get rid of the rest." He kissed Yuuki's box. He could smell her blood. What a nice surprise! His little love knew how to surprise him.

* * *

"We need to talk!" Ichiru said after he sat beside Yuuki. They were supposed to patrol but Yuuki wasn't in the mood, so she was sitting under a tree. Zero had destroyed her only chance with Kaname. She wanted to hurt him badly.

"About?"

"Zero!"

"If it isn't possible ways of killing him painfully, I don't want to talk about him!" Even hearing his name made Yuuki angry.

"He is doing that already." Yuuki sent him a look, asking 'what are you talking about?' with her eyes. "It began!"

"So he is turning!" They had known this day would come sooner or later.

"Faster than we thought. Today I realized he isn't taking his blood tablets." Ichiru confessed. Zero was always stubborn and his hate for vampires was unbelievable. He was punishing himself by not taking blood tablets.

"Then we wasted our time! What a shock!" Yuuki said sarcastically.

Ichiru didn't know what to say. Yuuki had every right to be angry. She was the one who created a potion, which was slowing his turning progress for Zero. She also improved his blood tablets. Zero didn't know this but Yuuki used real human blood in his tablets so his hunger will suppress. Now he was refusing to take them, putting everyone in danger.

"But he ate your chocolate!" Every month they were putting Zero's potion to his food or drink. Today Yuuki put it his chocolate like every year. At least he was taking his potion regularly.

"Potion is effective only when he takes his tablets regularly. His hunger will destroy the progress." Yuuki explained. She hated to see Ichiru sad but he deserved to know the truth. His brother was killing himself. The saddest part was if he continued like that, he would kill many innocent people before someone kills him.

"Chairman is forcing him to take his tablets. He will be fine!" Ichiru assured her.

"You don't believe this yourself Ichiru!"

Ichiru sighed. "I should look around!" he said and left.

Yuuki closed her eyes, resting against the tree. Something was bothering her mind. She was feeling like she forgot something important. She forced her mind to remember but the memory was slipping away every time.

She heard rustling of the trees. She was on her feet in a second and she was holding Artemis in a defense position. Yuuki's eyes met with amber. Amber eyes were shining in the darkness and they were looking at her curiously. Artemis fell from her fingers, her body froze. She knew those eyes but it wasn't possible. A five years old child was standing before her with amber eyes.

"Impossible!"

He wasn't five years old when she had left. He should be with his grandmother, living his life happily. He shouldn't be here but she knew that face. Even though he changed his looks all the time, she knew his true form.

'I have two surprises for you. I don't know when I will give you one but you will receive one of them on Valentine's Day.' Death's voice rang in her mind.

Today was Valentine's Day. It was his gift. Teddy was her first gift. The child was really Teddy. Yuuki run and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Soutrick; Yuuki won't do anything to save her old world. As Harry she done her job by getting rid of Voldemort.

Roningirlkisa; Maybe Aidou's punishment isn't humiliating but it was sure painful. I hope you like Kaname's punishment.

mickey23; Yuuki will tell Kaname her past life but it will not happen until she turns a vampire. I am not sure if she will tell him she had her memories after Juri turned her a human.

PensiveProsperity; English isn't my mother language. Thank you for liking my story. It made me happy. Now I have a beta so I hope the story will be awesome like you say.


	9. Chapter 9

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 9

Zero's not so Secret!

Yuuki hugged Teddy tightly. She couldn't believe Teddy was in her arms. She didn't know why Death decided to give him as a gift but she wasn't complaining. Though something was wrong. Teddy wasn't responding nor was he saying anything. He didn't even move. Yuuki took a step back and looked at Teddy closely. He looked normal until she saw his eyes. They weren't looking at anything and his pupils were gone. It was like he was in some kind of a trance.

"Teddy can you hear me? Please wake up!" Yuuki tried to wake him up with her magic but it didn't work. She was panicking.

"He is fine! I put him in a trance so we can talk alone."

Hearing Death's words, Yuuki relaxed. He never lied to her so she believed him when he said Teddy was fine. Standing up she turned around to look at Death, waiting on her.

"I guess you understand my gift is Teddy. Andromeda died two days ago, leaving Teddy unprotected. I took him from your old world before they could catch him; and believe me if they caught him, his life would be over."

"But why is he here, looking like he is five again?" The last time Yuuki saw him, he was fourteen years old, a teenager.

"A request from his family. They came and asked me to take Teddy away from the magical world. They wished he would have a new life where he can live peacefully with his nature. Unfortunately I cannot let him be reborn while he is still living and you know I cannot kill a human before its time." Yuuki nodded. Every human had its own time of death. It was something even Death cannot intervene. "And I knew his life will be miserable so I brought him here and turned him into his five year old self." Death explained happily, skipping some of the important parts. He was curious if Yuuki will notice it or not.

"What you are hiding?" Yuuki asked, rolling her eyes. Like she wouldn't notice he was hiding something from her. She knew Death too well.

"Unlike you he will never have his old life's memory. His life began today as a five year old werewolf."

Yuuki felt a pain in her heart. She had known Teddy's parents. They had been her friends. Teddy might never have met with his parents but at least he knew about them and he had Andromeda. Now he will never remember them. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not but it wasn't important. Right now she had more important problems like how she will explain this to Kaname and Kaien. Her godson was here and he was a five-year-old werewolf. Wait! Did he say werewolf!

"What! Did you say werewolf!" Yuuki didn't believe her ears. More like she didn't want to believe it because the last time she checked Teddy didn't have lycanthrope.

"I couldn't have him keep his other ability or he will attract unwanted attention."

"Being a werewolf won't?" Yuuki snapped at him.

"No! It will be the perfect cover for you." If a glare could kill, he will be dead thanks to her. At least she wasn't attacking him. Thank God for this small miracle. "You don't know how to explain Teddy to Kaien or Kaname. This way you don't need to. This world has werewolves too. They are different. In the full moon they change into a big wolf not a mixture of human and wolf. They don't lose their minds. The change never hurts them. They are strong and have a long life span like vampires. Kaname knows about them so he will know what Teddy is."

"How it will help us?" She was relieved Teddy wasn't a normal werewolf.

"Werewolf and vampire natures are the same Yuuki. What did you feel when you lost your parents?" Death asked gently.

"I felt lost. I wanted someone, I didn't know who. Later my instincts guided me. Where, I don't know! Kaname found me before I could follow my instincts." Yuuki said.

"As a child your instincts knew, you couldn't survive without an adult so it was guiding you to somewhere you can find a trustworthy adult."

Yuuki caught Death's plan. "Losing his parents Teddy's instincts guided him to me." She approved of his plan. It was a good plan. She didn't even need to tell them anything.

"Yes! Kaname will believe Teddy felt your vampire side and it is true. He will see you as his mother. Congratulations you two are now parents! Isn't it great?" Yuuki couldn't speak. "It will be practice for the future."

"You are joking right!"

"Why should I? You are a woman now. You will give birth to Kaname's children." Death said slowly so Yuuki could understand what he was saying.

Yuuki never thought about children. As Harry she had left her dream of having a family. Death was right. Harry was a woman now. She had the ability to get pregnant. She will give birth to their children. Her panic over Teddy was long gone. Now she was feeling a different panic. Yuuki finally realized the meaning of being a woman.

* * *

"Chairman Cross!" Kaname said after he entered Cross's office in the school building. He had half an hour before lessons began.

"Oh hello Kaname! I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today." Kaien said, rising from his chair. "Ookami is settling in well. He is staying with Yuuki in her dorm room."

Thank God, Yori didn't mind him staying with them because the child didn't want to leave Yuuki's side. Kaname had said it was normal. Ookami saw Yuuki as his new mother and Kaien believed Ookami would see Kaname as his father soon.

"I know. I talked with Yuuki." Kaname said, smiling gently. Kaname didn't mind the child seeing Yuuki as his mother. The child needed their protection and love. He didn't plan on having a child this early but how could say no to his heart and hopeful amber eyes. "I'm not here for that! How long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiryu to stay in the day class? It won't be long now before he goes through the change!"

Kaien sighed, sitting in his chair. "I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you Kaname. You were always extraordinary." But he still tried to fool Kaname. What was he thinking? Oh right! He thought Kaname would only focus on Yuuki, forgetting Zero. "Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood. Even amongst vampires, that's something extremely rare. To have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients, creatures feared even by other vampires. Vampires within the vampires, the pure-bloods. It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the night class have behaved themselves up until now."

Walking slowly Kaname put his hands on Kaien's desk. "Chairman Cross, I have endured this situation thus far only because of my deep respect for you but now, for the sake of the normal students, Zero must be controlled." Kaname didn't need to mention Yuuki. Any time she spent with Zero was dangerous for her. Without realizing it he sank his nail into the desk. The desk cracked under his power. "Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we have worked for so long to achieve?"

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire. It's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood. There has to be another way…" Kaien couldn't separate the twins. Ichiru was Zero's only living family. It would destroy Zero and he hated vampires. It would kill him.

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a pure-blood just like me." Kaname pointed out. Kaien was a powerful hunter. He should know he couldn't control Zero.

"I know that Kaname!"

"Once a pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they are lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them. If not, they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves. It's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine."

* * *

Yuuki was patrolling the corridors; making sure the night class students weren't outside. Ichiru was looking outside. She didn't know where Zero was. After she had separated the fight between some of the night class students and Zero, he had left without saying anything. Usually she wouldn't care but she didn't forget her talk with Ichiru. Today Zero was paler than normal.

Yuuki spotted Zero at the bottom of the staircase. He was leaning against it and breathing harshly. Something was definitely wrong with him. It wasn't hard to guess what was wrong with Zero.

"Zero!" Yuuki called him. She needed to confirm her suspicions before she acted.

"I begged you to stay away from me Yuuki!" Zero warned her. He wanted blood and she smelled nice.

Yuuki couldn't leave him alone while he was like this. He could attack anyone or other vampires could kill him. She decided to put him in a sleep. "Zero!"

Zero was gone before Yuuki could do anything. She felt him behind her. Before she can move away, Zero caught her from behind. "Don't look!" Holding her tightly, he moved her head, opening her neck to Zero. Yuuki could feel his breath on her neck.

'Noooo!' Her mind screamed. Only Kaname was allowed to bite her. She needed to do something. Zero licked her neck, making her snap from her shock. She used her magic to push him away from her. When she freed herself from Zero, she put a good distance between them.

Zero was laying on the floor. Most likely he lost his balance and fell. Yuuki didn't feel bad for him. He deserved it. Zero's eyes open and green met with blood red eyes.

"Shit!" It was the only word that left her mouth. Zero lost all of his control and he wanted her blood.

Yuuki couldn't run away. Zero was cutting off all of the ways and behind her there was a huge window. She was trapped. She took out Artemis. She didn't want to use too much magic. Zero growled and attacked her. She was fast but in the end Yuuki was only human and keeping up with Zero was hard for her.

Yuuki blocked Zero's attack with Artemis. She needed to do something before he hurt her. The only thing that could calm Zero was blood and Yuuki wasn't sharing her blood. If only she had blood potion with herself right now. She ducked from Zero's fist. She concentrated on her magic, visualizing the potion bottle. She felt a weight in her pocket. Now she needed to give him the potion.

Taking out the potion, Yuuki avoided his attack ones again. Moving faster than him she kicked his legs, forcing him to a kneeling position. Using her magic to bind his body, she forced him to drink the potion. When she made him drink every bit of the potion, she lifted her magic. It was a mistake. An angry Zero attacked her when he realized he could move his body again. Yuuki jumped back but it was too late. She felt a sharp pain on her abdomen. Zero's nails tore into her flesh. The wound wasn't too deep but it was bleeding. Right now, every vampire should have smelled her blood including Kaname. He will definitely kill Zero.

* * *

Kaname smelled a familiar scent. Turning his head to the door, he sniffed the air.

"What is wrong Kaname!" Kaien asked.

"I can smell blood." And he knew who was bleeding. Yuuki was hurt. He will kill whoever dared to hurt what was his. Kaname ran towards the smell, ignoring the chairman's call. His beloved was in danger. He couldn't waste any time.

Kaname saw Zero first. He was standing before a window; his eyes were turning dark grey from blood red slowly. Kaname could see blood on his clothes. Yuuki's back was turned towards him so he couldn't see where she was hurt. He hoped Zero didn't bite her because if he did, Kaname will kill him painfully. No one was allowed to touch what was his.

"Yuuki!" Kaname called her desperately. He needed to know if she was fine.

"Kaname!" Yuuki looked her back. What was he doing here?

Kaname narrowed his eyes when he saw blood and tears on Yuuki's clothes. "So you have finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts Zero Kiryu!" Kaname pushed Yuuki behind him, shielding her with his body.

Yuuki knew Kaname would kill Zero. For Ichiru's and Kaien's sake she needed to stop him. She put her hand on his shoulder, making him relax. "Kaname don't!"

Yuuki was feeling dizzy; she couldn't feel her body anymore. She tightened her hold on Kaname's shoulder before she collapsed from blood loss. Kaname held her before she hit the ground.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. You have attacked her viciously like the beast you are. I know Yuuki's blood is sweet and delicious but I will kill you before you drink from her." Kaname threatened Zero. It was a promise more than a threat and Zero understood him. He was still breathing because Yuuki had stopped Kaname.

"Kaname I am not feeling well!" Yuuki whispered. She was in pain. As Harry she had known pain from a young age, his body had been used to pain but this body was never hurt to badly so it wasn't handling pain very well.

Kaname glared at Zero one last time and left there. Chairman would take care of the rest. His only concern was Yuuki. He carried her the infirmary. He wished he could take her to his bedroom but he knew it was impossible. Entering the infirmary he laid her on the empty bed. Kaname gently opened her jacket and shirt, making her blush. Yuuki was laying half naked in front of Kaname. Thank god she still had on her bra.

"The wound isn't too deep." Kaname said after he examined her abdomen. It wasn't bleeding anymore. "Does it hurt?"

"A little!" Yuuki answered truthfully. She didn't see a reason to lie. She was in pain and Kaname could see it. Kaname licked her wound, healing her with his power. Yuuki gasped when she felt his tongue on her abdomen. It woke up something she couldn't name in her body. She was feeling hot. She panted. What was happening to her?

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" Kaname asked, licking her now healed wound one last time.

Her foggy mind didn't understand the question. Why was he asking a stupid question like that? Zero and Kaname were different from each other. Kaname would never lose his control. Level E's weren't normal vampires. They were beasts with no control. "Why should I?" Yuuki asked curiously. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked lovingly.

"He attacked you viciously Yuuki."

"He is a level E, isn't it normal?" Yuuki asked, shocking Kaname with her knowledge. She smiled. "Yes, I know what happened! Ichiru told me everything."

Of course Ichiru would have told her everything. They were inseparable. At least they didn't need to explain to her why Zero was different from them. Kaname cut his wrist and held out his wrist to her. He didn't need to say anything. Yuuki took his hand gently and drank his blood.

* * *

When Yuuki entered her dorm room, Yori was sleeping peacefully. Yuuki was dead tired. Her father had asked her many questions before he had allowed her to leave. While she had been walking to her room, Ichiru had come and made her tell him what happened. Now she didn't have any energy to lift her finger. She changed her clothes with magic.

"Mommy!" a little voice said from her bed. Yuuki walked to her bed and laid down.

"I'm here my little wolf!" Ookami hugged her tightly, burying his face in her chest. He had wanted to come with her but Yuuki hadn't allowed it. Now she was glad for that. He didn't need to see Zero like that. "Sleep Ookami! I'm here now. I will protect you!"

"Good night mommy!" he murmured and he was fast sleep.

After today Yuuki knew their lives will be harder than before but she didn't care. She had her father, Ichiru, Kaname and now Teddy newly named Ookami. She was the one who gave him this name. It meant wolf. She thought it was a fitting name for a werewolf. In the morning she will talk with Ichiru so they can make a plan. In the morning she will handle everything but right now she wanted to sleep with her son, dreaming Kaname.

* * *

Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm really happy to hear you like my story so far.

mickey23- I hope the chapter answered some of your questions. Death thought everything and Yuuki followed him. Kaname will take father role in Teddy/Ookami's life.

kat1316- Death brings Teedy to this world because he knew it will make Yuuki happy and staying in magical world will destroy Teddy completely.

KyuubiChild717- Andy won't come here. I will only bring three person from magical world. One was Teddy and the other two you will see in the future. Teddy has his magic but not her mother's gift. It would be hard to explain even death can find a good excuse for that.

Soutrick- Right now Yuuki is tolerating Zero because she understand his life is hard. As long as he didn't hurt someone she cared, she won't do anything. She knew if she hurts him, Ichiru will sad and she doesn't want that. She didn't need to change Teddy because he will live a long life like Yuuki.


	10. Chapter 10

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 10

Family Time

"Ookami I have classes! Please let go of my leg!" Yuuki begged, holding back her tears. It wasn't her day. She had woken up late and her body had been sore from yesterday. She didn't want to think about yesterday. She didn't know how to act around Zero right now. She wasn't afraid of him. She just didn't know what to think about the situation. She hoped Ichiru had talked with him, explaining she knew and didn't care he was a vampire or the talk will be awkward.

'First I need to solve this problem!' Yuuki thought, looking her former godson, now son.

Ookami was hugging her leg tightly, not leaving her. After Yuuki had gotten ready for the day, Ookami had clung to her, refusing to release her. Yuuki had tried everything but he hadn't left her. She was at her breaking point.

"Yori!" She called. Silence! Looking around, her eyes caught sight of Yori's pajamas on her bed. She had left while Yuuki had been taking a shower. Great! She was on her own.

Yuuki knew she could free herself from his arms but it would make Ookami sad which was something she didn't want to see. Getting on her knees, she came to eye level with him. "My little wolf! You know you cannot come with me! We talked about this. You will play with your jiji Kaien while I attend to my responsibilities. Then I will come and play with you." Yuuki tried to reason with him.

"No!" Ookami refused stubbornly, stomping his feet.

Yuuki sighed. Why was he acting like that? He always listened to her and he loved spending time with Kaien. Did something happen? "Why? Don't you want to play with your jiji?"

"I want to but who will protect you?" It was at that moment Yuuki saw fear in his eyes. Her eyes opened wide. He was scared of losing her. How didn't she see it?

"I don't need protection!" Yuuki said softly.

"No! You do! Last night I smelt your blood! You were hurt! I don't want to lose you!" Ookami yelled, crying. He didn't want to lose his new mother.

So he had smelt her blood too. Yuuki should have guessed it but Ookami was young. She thought his senses didn't develop yet. It looked like she was wrong. "It was a small accident! I wasn't hurt at all!" Yuuki assured him. He was too young to understand what had happened yesterday and she didn't want him to hate Zero or other vampires. "It's my job to protect you my little wolf! Don't worry about me! Grandfather will be sad if you do not go! You know he is waiting for you, right?"

Ookami nodded. Gently Yuuki wiped his tears. She was glad no one saw him like that or they would kill Zero for making him cry. Never mind the others she wanted to hurt Zero badly. Taking deep breath she locked her anger. It was better for everyone if they didn't open the matter again. She was ready to forget yesterday, as long as Zero took his pill from now on.

"Will you be fine?" he asked, his voice coming as a whisper but Yuuki heard him.

"Yes! Now let's go! Your grandfather is waiting for you!"

Quickly Yuuki removed his pajamas and dressed him. Holding his hand, she led him to her father's side.

Ookami and Yuuki were walking towards Chairman's office when they saw the Kiryuu brothers. Zero was looking serious like usual. What made her pause in her steps was Ichiru's tired face. She never saw him like that. Ichiru was the first one who realized they weren't alone in the corridor.

"Morning Yuuki, Ookami!" Ichiru said cheerfully, hiding his painful expression.

Yuuki saw how he hid his pain behind his cheerful smile. For now she won't mention anything but they will definitely talk about this. "Morning!"

Ookami waved his hand shyly, hiding behind Yuuki's leg. He liked Ichiru but Zero was too scary. Yuuki put her hand on his head comforting him with her touch.

"Chairman's office?" Yuuki asked.

"Yep!"

They walked silently. Yuuki could feel Zero's eyes on her. He was trying to find out what she was thinking. She acted like she didn't know he was watching her like a hawk. She wasn't ready for their necessary talk so she ignored him.

They stopped when they reached their destination. No one made a move to open the door. Yuuki looked at the twins, they turned their heads. Sighing she opened the door and entered the room with Ookami.

"Good morning! You came at the right time! Take a look at this!" Kaien said happily, showing white school uniform in his hands. Night class uniform! Why was he holding vampire's uniform? He answered their unspoken question. "This is Kiryu's brand new Night Class uniform!"

Silence!

Yuuki closed Ookami's eyes with one hand.

Smack!

Zero slapped Kaien hard.

"I'm leaving!" Zero yelled, walking out.

"Zero wait a moment!" Ichiru stopped him by hugging his waist. "Chairman stop provoking him!"

"You look very energetic, Kiryu!" Zero froze, looking back to Kaien. He knew what they did last night. "Well then did you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah! Everything is under control now so I don't wish for Zero to go to Night Class!" Ichiru said. He couldn't let him go there. Zero would kill himself rather than be with vampires.

"Yuuki what do you think?" Kaien asked. Her answer was important for him.

Everyone was looking her. She gulped. Why her? Zero wasn't her problem but it looked like they shared a different opinion from her. She made the mistake of looking at Ichiru. He was giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She hated her second life!

"I agree with Ichiru. I know Zero isn't the same as before but sending him to Night Class isn't the solution."

"Hmmm! Is that so…" Kaien signed, scratching his head. "Not only considering Yuuki's objection, Kiryu is also still needed as a guardian." He pulled out a bracelet. "Yuuki put on this bracelet!"

Taking the bracelet from him, Yuuki put on her left wrist. The symbol on the bracelet was the same with Zero's tattoo. It wasn't hard to make the connection.

"Kiryu prick your finger."

"Huh?"

"Just prick it. I need your blood!" Kaien ordered without showing any emotion. He gave a letter opener to Zero. "Don't be so suspicious."

It only made Zero more suspicious. He took the letter opener and pricked his index finger. Kaien took Yuuki and Zero's hand with each of his hands and dropped his blood on the bracelet. Yuuki watched the bracelet absorb Zero's blood. She could feel magic coming from the bracelet.

"What did you just do?" Zero asked, looking his healed hand. He felt a shock.

Kaien's eyes were shining. "This was a secret technique used by vampire hunters to tame vampires!" He bared Zero's neck by pulling his shirt. "By touching this to this…" he took Yuuki's hand and brought it closer to his tattoo.

The effect was fast. A flash came out from bracelet and went to his tattoo. Zero fell down on the ground. His arms and legs were locked. He couldn't move.

"Zero are you all right?" Ichiru asked, looking at his brother worriedly. He was holding in his laugh.

"Calm down, he's only been rendered immobile." Kaien was having so much fun. "Yuuki, if Zero loses control and tries to bite people, you must touch your bracelet to the tattoo on Zero's neck! To stop him…"

'Hunters are sadist!' Yuuki thought, hiding her thoughts to herself. She could see how much her father enjoyed Zero's pain. She didn't know hunters had a way to tame vampires. She didn't like it. They could easily take down a vampire from aristocratic family and used him or her for their own gain. She needed to talk about this with Kaname.

"So the tattoo had another purposes than suppressing the vampirism process!" Ichuri thought out loud. He had known why Zero had the tattoo but it looked like Chairman hadn't been entirely truthful.

Kaien fixed his glasses with his finger. "Yes! Even though it can't prevent it completely, it can let you suppress it. That is why I didn't tell you of this method earlier but your vampire instincts have completely awakened, there is no way of turning back now. The bracelet will freeze you until your hunger goes away."

"When will he be able to move again?" Yuuki couldn't explain it if he stays on the ground too much, every time she uses the bracelet.

"As long as he doesn't overly resist it, he will be able to move again. I'm sorry! I didn't wish to do this but…" Kaien stopped talking. He didn't know what to say to make Zero feel good.

"It's alright!" Zero preferred this from the other option.

"Now we solve the problem, Zero can stay in Day Class right?" It was only thing that mattered to Ichiru.

"You must not let either the day or night class know of his true identity! This is the condition for letting you remain in the day class." Kaien looked all three of them in the eye. They needed to understand how dangerous the situation was. One mistake could cause someone elses death. Kaien opened his neck, showing his bare neck to Zero. "If you really want to drink blood, don't be polite you are welcome to mine!"

One moment Zero was the ground next he was hitting Kaien. Yuuki held Zero's one hand while Ichiru held the other one. Kaien was lying on the floor.

"I think he can move already!" Kaien muttered.

"Calm down! Calm down Zero!" Yuuki and Ichiru yelled in unison.

It was harder for them to hold Zero. He was stronger. Ichiru was sick of it. He took Yuuki's left hand while he hold Zero's waist with his other hand. The bracelet connected with the tattoo and Zero was on the floor.

"Cool! I want one too!" Ichiru said, his eyes were shining evilly. He was still holding Yuuki's hand. He could do many things to Zero with this bracelet.

'Sadist!' Yuuki and Kaien thought at the same time.

"That's why I gave it to Yuuki! I know she won't abuse this power over Zero." Kaien explained, getting up. "Yuuki I need to talk with Zero and Ichiru! Ookami you can wait for me outside! It won't take long."

Yuuki nodded. She took Ookami's hand and they left Kaien's office. She knelt before him.

"Ookami I want you to wait for father here, okay?"

He nodded and hugged her.

* * *

Yuuki didn't know why she was doing this but she needed to talk with Kaname. He knew Zero's secret so he could force Zero to attend Night Class. Even Kaien couldn't do anything if Kaname claimed Zero as a vampire. Zero will fall under the vampire court. She couldn't let this happen. Zero hated vampires, so being under their control will kill him. For Ichiru's sake she will talk with Kaname. She hoped he would understand her.

She looked at the Moon Dorm. She was nervous. She never came near this dorm. While she could protect herself, she wasn't stupid enough to enter a vampires den or suicidal. She saw the gatekeeper writing something with a quill.

"Excuse me! May I know if prefects can come in?" or she needed to find another way to talk with Kaname and she knew Zero wouldn't leave her alone with him, so it was now or never.

"You are the second person today entering early in the morning…such a surprise!" he grumped. "Go in!"

Yuuki thanked him, not knowing what else to say. Opening the door Yuuki entered the Moon Dorm for the first time. Just like she guessed it looked more like a mansion than a dorm lobby.

"Yuuki-chan!"

Aidou was sitting with two human men.

'Run! Run! RUN YUUKİ!' her mind screamed but she stayed calm outside.

Aidou got up and led the two men outside. "Time for you guys to go home!" While he was closing the door, sun irritated his eyes. "Ahhh! It is so bright! I'm so sleepy."

Yuuki bit her tongue to stop herself from commenting. It was his fault the guys were here in the first place. Whatever! It wasn't her problem.

"What are you here for? Everyone is sleeping!" Aidou yawned. He wanted to sleep too. Damn this guys! "Did you come to offer your blood for me?" He hugged her with one arm.

"I'm here to see Kaname!" Yuuki shook off his arm from her shoulder.

"I see! Come this way!" Aidou was already on the stairs.

"You are showing me the way?" Yuuki asked disbelievingly.

"Nee Yuuki-chan! What happened last night?"

"I don't know what you are saying!"

"Last night the scent of blood suddenly wafted into our classroom, catching us all by surprise. I instantly realized that it was the smell of Yuuki-chan's blood." Aidou leaned against the wall. "It was only because of Kuran-sama's words, did we calm ourselves down."

So Kaname didn't tell anyone. She was relieved. A wind blew out the candles. Yuuki tensed. She could feel Aidou's power, spreading around the room. Great! An emotional vampire! Just what she needed right now. Ice was coming towards her.

"Argh! This is really grating on my nerves. What is Yuuki-chan to Kaname?" Aidou wanted, no he needed to know this. What was special about this human girl? His ice caught her foot. "Who are you to Kaname?"

"It isn't your business!" Yuuki spat hatefully.

"So cold! I'm just curious like everyone else!" he came closer to her. "Why is he gentle with you?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Yuuki replied with her own question. If Aidou thought he could get answers from her easily, he would be in for a rude shock.

"Don't play with me!" Aidou's patience was running out. His eyes turned blood red.

Her eyes twitched. She was sick of people's interrogations. People assumed many things about her. As Harry, she had had so many responsibilities. No one had asked him if he had wanted it. As Yuuki, she wasn't going to let others walk on her. She was so angry. Without realizing her magic broke the ice. Her green eyes were glowing with power. She took out Artemis and hit Aidou with it, sending him flying away.

"No one can demand anything from me!" Yuuki warned an unconscious Aidou. She knew he wouldn't wake up for a while.

Clap! Clap!

Kaname had watched the whole scene from the shadows. He had sensed her presence on Moon Dorm ground so he had come to investigate. What he had seen made his blood boil from anger and lust. He wanted to beat Aidou for pressuring Yuuki. Yuuki! How much he wanted her! His Yuuki was full of surprises. One moment he had felt Yuuki's vampire power leaking out. He needed to watch her closely. Clapping, he alerted her to his presence.

"I hope he learned his lesson!" or Kaname would punish Aidou again. Nevertheless, he should punish him. Aidou and everyone should know Yuuki was above them.

"Kaname!" Yuuki hadn't sensed him. How long he was standing there? Did he see what happened? She hoped not.

"Why did you come alone to such a dangerous place?"

"I wanted to talk with you alone. It's about Zero!" Yuuki added hesitantly. Kaname raised his eyebrow, encouraging her to continue. Even hearing his name made Kaname angry. "Father said Zero can stay in the day class as long as either day or night class don't know about his secret."

"So you come all the way here to tell me this!" Yuuki didn't answer. His face was blank but she knew he was angry. "Do you really believe leaving Kiryu with humans is fine? He attacked you last night Yuuki. You are strong enough to protect yourself but others won't be lucky like you."

"I know!" she agreed with him. "I also believe night class would be better solution but I know Zero will perish in here. A level-E who hates vampires with a passion."

"No one will hurt him."

"But he will hurt himself. Ichiru loves his brother so I will help him. Please Kaname!" Yuuki begged. He needed to agree or she won't support Zero. Kaname was her everything so she won't go against him.

Kaname sighed. He couldn't say no to Yuuki. "Fine! Do whatever you want Yuuki. Just be careful!"

Smiling Yuuki jumped on Kaname, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!" Without thinking Yuuki kissed him. It was just lips' touching lips but it was enough to make her shiver.

Kaname couldn't believe she had kissed him. His lips were touching her soft ones. His control snapped, forgetting everything. Kaname's one hand went to her waist, pulling her closer while the other hand found itself in her hair, deepening the kiss. She tasted like strawberries. All thoughts left his mind as arousal washed through him. The moment broke when the dorm's door opened loudly.

Kaname smirked. He kissed his Yuuki one more time. Yes, his! Yuuki belonged to him, only him. Watch this Zero! Zero didn't have any chance with her. It was time he realized that too.

Kaname released her, kissing her forehead. "You shouldn't come here alone my dear girl. After everything you did for them, the least the Kiryu brothers can do is come with you."

Ichiru knew his brother was holding himself back. He could feel killing intent coming from Zero. Seeing Yuuki and Kaname kissing each other was unbelievable even for him. He knew they loved each other but Yuuki was a human and Kaname was a vampire. Not any vampire, a pure-blood. Their love was impossible. He didn't want his angel to hurt.

"My angel we are going to be late!" Ichiru said before Zero did something he would later regret.

"I'm coming!" Yuuki looked at Kaname waiting him to say something.

"It's time for you to return to the world of daylight Yuuki."

'But I don't belong to the day!' Yuuki thought. One day she will erase the sad look from his face and never leave him again. They will live in the dark together.

* * *

"Come mommy! Let's go! Let's go!" Ookami yelled excitedly, bouncing in his steps. Today was Saturday and his mother had promised they would go on a picnic near the lake. They were almost there. It was sunny today, maybe his mommy will allow him to swim.

"I'm coming! Slow down Ookami!"

Yuuki was walking slowly behind him, carrying a basket. She was glad she had thought of this. She hadn't spent enough time with Ookami because of recent events. She had invited Kaien too but he had refused to come, saying the two of them should bond with each other.

Yuuki laid a blanket on the grass beside the lake. The lake was closer to their house and it was forbidden for school students. Every summer Yuuki and Ichiru swam in the lake.

"Mommy can I swim?"

"Not today little wolf." The lake was cold so she didn't want him to get sick. Even if he had a strong immune system, she didn't wish to take a risk. "But you can play with the sand! I brought toys with me!"

"Yay!" Ookami run towards to sandbox happily, forgetting he wanted to swim.

Yuuki sat and opened her book. She was investigating hunter's runes. She knew Kaien could sense runes but she never guessed they could use runes without magic. At least she found a way to use runes without alerting any vampire or hunter. On the night of the full moon she will carve protective runes on to the school building. She heard the rustling of leaves, looking to where the sound came from, her green eyes met with the brown eyes of Kaname.

"Hello Yuuki! Chairman said I could find you here."

Kaname was wearing black pants and a red shirt that was half open, showing his muscular chest. Yuuki's mouth watered. He was so handsome. Her body was feeling hot. She slapped herself mentally.

"Kaname!" She said after finding her voice.

He walked and sat beside her. The light was bright but Kaname didn't care as long as Yuuki was with him. He missed spending alone time with her.

"He is happy!" Kaname pointed out Ookami. He was building a sand castle. Silently they watched him. Suddenly he imagined two brown haired children were playing with sand while an older boy was helping them to build a bigger castle. Just like right now Kaname and Yuuki would watch them play together. "I wish we could stay like this forever!"

"We can!" Yuuki rested against his shoulder. He put his arm around her. She giggled. "We used to watch movies like this!"

He chuckled. "You were clinging to me whenever we watched a horror movie." It was before Kiryu boys had come their life.

"You picked those movies on purpose." Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"It was you who wished to watch grown up movies Yuuki."

"Maybe I liked hugging you."

"You don't need a reason to hug me."

"Are you sure you won't get tired of me? I love hugging you." Yuuki challenged him. She couldn't believe she had said this out loud. His scent was making her dizzy.

"My dear girl, I would never get tired of you!" He was more scared of her getting tired of him. His answered made her smile. She kissed his cheek.

Ookami looked at his mother. She was sitting with a man. He had seen that man before. Oh, right! He had seen him with his grandfather the first time he had met with his mother. He was a vampire. It was a brief meeting but he knew the man was important for his mother. Inhaling the air he smelt alpha in him. The man was alpha of the family and his mother was bonded to him. It made him his new daddy.

"Daddy, play with me!" Ookami called his father.

Yuuki and Kaname froze. Kaname looked Ookami. It was their second meeting and he was calling him father already. The ancestor of vampires smiled. Ookami was a new connection between him and Yuuki. He was their son and Ookami saw them as his parents. He got up and went to him.

"What do you want to play son?"

"Building a big castle." Ookami said, opening his arms to show how large the castle should be.

Yuuki watched them build the biggest sand castle she had ever seen in her life. She knew Kaname was using his powers. It was so sweet. She was glad Kaname accepted Ookami or she didn't know what she would have done. Watching him play with Ookami made her happy. He will be a great father. She didn't know if she wanted to give birth to a child but now seeing him like this, she wanted to give him many children.

"Come on, it's dinner time."

Lifting Ookami, Kaname put him on his shoulders. Ookami was laughing.

"Mommy look, I'm tall."

"Yes, you are!"

Life was good. Being here with Kaname and Ookami was like heaven for Yuuki. She forgot all her troubles.

* * *

Thanks for great reviews! I'm really glad to know you all liked my story!

lunar and solar girl- There will other pairings like Aidou/Yori- Ichiru/Maria…

Of Stories Told- I'm glad you like my story. The next chapter we will see Aidou's reaction to Yuuki's magic. He is a smart man, he will know Yuuki isn't a normal human girl.

Mukuro234- It will. Unlike in the manga Yuuki knows she is a vampire so when Kaname turns him back, she won't struggle like original Yuuki. She will rule beside Kaname.

japanloveroffood- Rido will come to school like in the manga but the fight will be different and Kaname will change her when Rido comes to school.

ShiroHollow96- Ichiru will be with Maria because I like them together.


	11. Chapter 11

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 11

Birthday Party and Great Sin

"Ahh! It's been so long since we came out for a walk." Ichiru yelled happily.

"It's only because we are running an errand for father or we wouldn't be able to come here." Unlike Ichiru, Yuuki was walking calmly beside him. Zero was following them from behind silently. Chairman had sent the three of them to the town near the school for his personal business. It was forbidden to leave school ground without Chairman's permission so they rarely left school. She could understand Ichiru's excitement.

"I know you are as excited as I am, my angel." Ichiru held his hands out to her.

'No one can be as excited as you.' Yuuki thought. Shrugging her shoulder, she took his hand and allowed him to spin her around.

"We are outside, we are outside." They said in unison while spinning around. They didn't care about other people's looks or Zero's glare. If looks could kill, Ichiru would be death right now.

"Let's go!" Zero growled, passing between them, he successfully separated them. Why was he here with these two? His brother was an idiot and he was dragging Yuuki down to his level again. He didn't understand why Yuuki always followed his idiot brother.

"Don't look so bored Zero." Yuuki knew why he wasn't happy. She could understand him. It was late in the afternoon and they all knew night was the perfect time for vampires especially for Level-E's. His answer was a bored expression.

"You are so gloomy." Ichiru said, saying what Yuuki was thinking. His brother needed to have more fun. They rarely left school ground and today they won't have to deal with the night class. It was a bonus in his book and it should be the same with his brother too. After all his brother hated vampires with a passion.

They bought everything Chairman had asked them to buy in an hour. Yuuki had suggested splitting off so they could finish early but Zero had refused, saying they should stick together like they all didn't know how to protect themselves.

"It's over. Finally we can have fun." Yuuki stated, rubbing her hands. She missed eating ice cream in her favorite café. They made delicious ice cream. Wasting an opportunity wasn't in Yuuki's book.

"We should get back to school before sundown." Zero scowled, killing their fun with his big mouth once again. He was looking at her green eyes, scolding her with his eyes.

"Actually we need to buy cow liver and green vegetables." Ichiru interfered with their staring contest. Someday Yuuki will kill Zero because of his big mouth or more likely she will make Kaname kill him. Ichiru believed Kaname would love to kill his brother. "Zero, you go and buy them while we wait for you in the café." Ichiru knew Yuuki wanted to eat her favorite ice cream. This way everyone will be happy.

"Fine by me!" Yuuki agreed without thinking. Ichiru was the peacemaker between her and Zero. Without him they would kill each other within a few days.

Zero looked at his brother hard, trying to find out what he was planning. Ichiru put his best innocence look on, making Zero more suspicious. "Whatever." he muttered but Ichiru heard him. It wasn't his business. Both of them can protect themselves so leaving them for five minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Yay, let's go my angel." Holding Yuuki's hand Ichiru dragged her to the café she liked, leaving his brother without looking back. Zero could handle himself.

Coming to the café, Yuuki and Ichiru sat outside after they bought their ice cream.

"So you and Kaname?" Ichiru finally asked what he was dying to ask since the day he had seen them kissing.

"Not you too!" Yuuki groaned. Everyone was asking the same thing. First her mother Juri and her father Haruka, then Kaien, later Kaname himself and now Ichiru was asking the same thing. She forgot Aidou. Why did everyone want to know about Kaname and herself? It wasn't their business. At least Ichiru didn't mention anything while they were with Zero. Thank God for that!

"It is not something you can ignore Yuuki. You kissed a pureblood vampire, not just any pureblood but the most powerful; Kaname Kuran."

"So what?" Yuuki asked defensively. Kaname was her mate so kissing him was the most normal thing for her. Yes, only Kaien and Kaname knew this but it didn't matter.

"Yuuki, a relationship between a vampire and human is a hard one without adding a pureblood. Did you forget Shizuka Hio?" Yuuki shook her head. She didn't forget what happen to her. "The vampire council hates human lovers while hunters hunt them down. You will never be accepted. They will not allow you to marry him. Even if you are his mate."

Yuuki smiled, understanding he was worried about her. Ichiru was the brother she never had. "Don't worry Ichiru. I know the risks and I don't care what other people think about me."

Ichiru looked at her face hard, searching for something, what Yuuki didn't know. After a minute he nodded. "If it is what you wish, I'm at your side my angel. I will support you." Ichiru stated, his eyes showing how serious he was. Even if it means standing against his own twin, he won't leave his angel's side.

"Thank you Ichiru, it means a lot to me." Yuuki said sincerely, holding her tears back from falling. Only Death supported her every decision without questioning her. She hoped he would stay at her side after she becomes a vampire again. Maybe she should tell him. Not now, maybe in the future. He deserved to know.

A silver blur ran past them. They blinked. One, two, three!

"Did you see what I saw?" Ichiru asked, still looking at the cloud of dust, the silver blur had left behind of it.

"Yep!" She was looking at the same thing.

"Zero!" They yelled together, standing up they ran after him.

* * *

Yuuki, Ichiru and Zero were standing before the Moon dorm gate late in the night. Yuuki didn't know why she decided to come here especially with Zero. Ichiru was fine. He didn't hate vampires like Zero and he wasn't getting his weapon ready like Zero was. Zero was acting like they were going to war with vampires while the truth was different. Takuma Ichijo had invited them after he had killed the vampire while they had been in the town this afternoon and it was impolite to refuse an invitation. They had reported this to Kaien but he had said he was aware of this and they should go.

Zero was wearing his school uniform while Ichiru was wearing black pants and a blood red shirt. Yuuki was wearing a simple dark purple long sleeves dress, which was knee length in front while the back touched the ground. The dress wasn't showing her curves but dark purple made a great contrast with her pale skin, bringing out her emerald green eyes. She wore black boots and she braided her hair over her left shoulder.

"Are we really doing this?" Ichiru asked. They never entered the moon dorm willingly.

"You two can go back." Yuuki didn't come all the way here to leave without seeing why she was invited here tonight.

Before Zero could say anything, the wind blew, alerting them to a vampires' presence. Yuuki didn't move, leaving the twins to handle them. Ichiru's katana was touching Aidou's neck while Zero held Bloody Rose against Kain's head.

"Here to welcome us, vampires!" Zero hissed, his fingers were itching to pull the trigger.

Aidou raised his hand, showing they weren't here for a fight. "Ichijo asked us to bring you!"

"Follow me!"

They followed Akatsuki Kain silently. Night class students were in the backyard, talking or drinking. The atmosphere was tense, Yuuki could feel it. The vampires didn't like them being here. She even saw some of them had small knives in their hands, waiting for the first move to come. Vampires were showing their true faces tonight.

"Deputy Chief Ichijo, I brought three people here."

"Oh, you came!" Takuma Ichijo said, smiling brightly. "Tonight is my birthday. Isn't it fun?" He showed big birthday cake behind him. He loved sweet too much.

No one wished to answer that.

"Congratulations!" Yuuki decided to play along and relaxed her body. She could feel Kaname so she knew she was safe.

"I'm 18 already, I'm an adult now so for a present I will accept Yuuki's kiss." Ichijo claimed, not believing Yuuki will kiss him. He just wanted to tease her.

"I think it is fine. After all I didn't buy you any gift." Yuuki walked past the Kiryu brothers and stopped right in front of him. Standing on her tiptoes, Yuuki brushed her lips across Ichijo's cheek.

Ichijo's eyes opened slightly wider in shock and surprise. He blushed, resting a hand over his cheek. He couldn't believe Yuuki just kissed him. The truth was it felt great. He hoped Kaname wasn't angry because he knew the dorm leader was watching them. Kaname was possessive of her. Ichijo loved his own life too much to die from an innocence kiss. He was too young.

"Why did you call us?" Zero growled, seeing Yuuki kiss a vampire like it was nothing made his blood boil. It was worse than watching her kiss Kuran.

"I wanted to make sure Yuuki was fine after what happened." Ichijo didn't know how much Yuuki knew about vampires especially Level-E's. Kaname never told him anything. Seeing a level-E in hunger mood was too scary for a normal human.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Yuuki assured him. Seeing a Level-E wasn't the worst thing she had seen in her life. Truth is they couldn't come close to some creatures in the magical world. Sucking your soul was worse than drinking your blood. Yuuki suppressed a shiver, just thinking about Dementors made her sick. "I thought it was a hunter's job to kill them."

Ichijo's smile was gone, taking the playful atmosphere with him.

"I heard today a report that there was an E class vampire roaming outside. Ichijo and Shiki went to hunt them down at my order." Kaname was standing before them with his bodyguard, Seiren, behind him. Normally he wouldn't appear at the night meeting but he couldn't leave Yuuki alone with so many vampires. The other vampires stopped what they were doing. They rarely saw Kuran-sama outside of classes. "Come here Yuuki!" He invited her, sitting in a large seat.

Yuuki climbed the stairs, feeling eyes on her. Vampires were watching her every move. It was nerve wracking. Zero and Ichiru followed her dutifully.

"Yuuki come sit beside me." Kaname showed an empty space on the seat.

The vampires were glaring at her now, especially the female ones. Yuuki could feel Zero was tensing behind her. Great! Walking gracefully, she sat beside Kaname.

Wrapping his arm on her shoulder, he pulled her to his chest. "The safest place is beside me."

Yuuki closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him. "I know." She always felt safe in his arms. Kaname was the only one who made her feel like that. Kaname kissed her head.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. I would never have expected you would encounter a hunting scene." Kaname hoped seeing them kill hadn't scared her off from him. "However, you are also at fault for wandering around that sort of place."

"I wasn't wandering around." Yuuki protested. She had followed Zero. How could she have known he had been after a vampire? Okay, she was talking about Zero. He was obsessive about hunting every vampire.

Kaname held Yuuki's arm, lifting up her right dress sleeve gently. She had a bandage on her right arm. "You were injured by that vampire, right? It must be painful."

"No, I was injured because I was careless." Yuuki explained. While she had been running after Zero, She had bumped into a metal piece, cutting her arm.

"Ex-human vampires shouldn't have been created. Nowadays, vampires from the noble class and above have taken on the duty of managing the remnants of those vampires. Sometimes we might even need to take care of them." Kaname opened her bandage.

"Hunting vampires is a vampire hunter's responsibility." Zero said cutting into Kaname's speech. Hearing his voice Yuuki jumped a little. She had forgotten he was here.

"Then why did you not kill him that time?" Kaname's words hit Zero hard. Kaname didn't care. Zero had only one job and it was protecting Yuuki from danger, which he had failed at in Kaname's eyes. Zero didn't matter right now. Leaning forward Kaname's lips were almost touching her wound. "Let me erase the pain of your wound." he whispered, kissing the wound.

Zero drew Bloody Rose and held it against Kaname's head. Immediately the vampires were on their feet, holding their weapons. The vampires killing intent was enough to shake normal humans with fear. Seiren was beside Zero, holding her sharp nail against his neck, drawing a little bit of blood from him.

"It is okay. I was the one who spoke carelessly." Kaname looked at Seiren without releasing Yuuki's arm from his grasp. Seiren pulled her hand from his neck but she didn't move away.

"Zero!" Yuuki warned him. Ichiru was already at Zero's side, holding his shoulder tightly. He didn't wish to see his brother die from his own stupidity. Even Yuuki couldn't save Zero. Zero lowered his gun, stepping away.

"That gave me a fright." Ichijo said, calming his fast beating heart. His grandfather would kill him painfully, if something happened to Kaname.

"He dared to point a gun at Kaname-senpai. Kiryu that bastard…" Aidou clenched his teeth. He wanted to kill that bastard with his own bare hands. "Cutting him to pieces won't even satisfy me."

"Forget it Aidou, you can't really do anything." Ichijo tried to calm Aidou. He knew Hanabusa could make stupid mistakes because of his loyalty to Kaname.

"I will try my best to bear with it. During this time at school, I won't go against Cross's peace treaty." but Aidou won't forget what happen tonight. Someday Zero will pay for daring to draw a gun on Kaname. "But don't forget, it's only because of Kaname-sama's presence that we have gathered here at Cross Academy."

"And my father is glad so many attend his school, allowing him to live his dream." Yuuki's gentle voice cut the tense silent. "I'm sorry for Zero's rash action." Yuuki looked into Kaname's eyes while she apologized for Zero's behavior.

Kaname released her now healed arm. Once again she was apologizing for Zero. Once again she was trying to save him. "You don't need to apologize my dear girl. Just like I said before it was my own fault."

"Okay! Everyone is gathered here tonight to celebrate my birthday. We must enjoy ourselves properly." Ichijo's words were enough to make the vampires relax and begin to have fun.

While everyone was having fun, Hanabusa Aidou didn't take his eyes off of Yuuki Cross. He couldn't stop thinking about her after what happened that day. His father had mentioned Kaien Cross had adopted a five-year-old girl. Just like everybody else Hanabusa had thought the girl was coming from a hunter family. Why else would one of the best hunters, the fangless vampire, adopt a child? The first time he had seen her, he had believed he had been right but now he wasn't too sure. Hunters had the blood of a pureblood so they could fight with vampires easily. Her speed and strength could be explained by this; but her beauty and the power he had felt that day couldn't.

Yuuki Cross was beautiful, Hanabusa admitted. Long brown hair, pale smooth skin, a fit body, a heart shape face, red lips and emerald green eyes made her beautiful. Ruka could rant as much as she wants but Yuuki was one of the most beautiful girls in the school and he was including the females of the night class. He could see why Kaname-sama was so interested in her. She was smart and gentle. Thanks to his father Hanabusa knew Yuuki was the creator and owner of Lunar, which was a private medicine company. The company made medicines by special order. The new blood tablets were created by her too. He didn't tell this to anyone because Kaname-sama had said it was a secret. The Aidou family knew how to keep a secret, even his cousin Akatsuki didn't know about this.

He didn't know how much time he could keep his mouth shut. He needed to talk with someone or he would explode. The day Yuuki had kicked his ass, he felt something, a familiar power. He could swear he had felt it before. It was weak and gone before he could name it but it didn't change the fact he felt it. One moment Hanabusa had seen Yuuki glow with unearthly power like Kaname. The glow every vampire was born with it. It was absurd. Yuuki couldn't be a vampire let alone a pureblood but Hanabusa knew what he had felt. He was a genius, he was rarely wrong. There was one thing that supported the idea of her being a pureblood. Yuuki Cross looked like Juri Kuran without the powerful aura. More like she was a carbon copy of the late Kuran. That moment she had had the aura too. If it was true, it would explain Kaname's behavior with her. Yuuki would be his sister and it meant she was his fiancé.

Hanabusa couldn't tell anyone his new theory. He knew this. First Kaname would kill him; second he couldn't betray Kaname like that. He can only watch them from the shadows, gathering information and protecting them. He didn't care about the vampire council. He was loyal to Kaname.

The smell of blood spread around, cutting Hanabusa's thoughts. Looking where the smell was coming, Hanabusa saw Ichijo had cut his finger and Shiki was sucking the wound. What a mess! He wanted to drink fresh blood too. He pouted.

Zero squeezed his hands. The smell of blood was bothering him, making him remember his hunger. He was thirsty. He wanted to drink fresh blood. He could smell Yuuki's scent. It was like a forbidden fruit, making his mouth water. He needed to leave before he made a mistake he will regret later. He ran away, not caring what the vampires thought.

Yuuki watched Zero's escape sadly but didn't move to follow him. She was sitting beside her mate. She couldn't leave him for anything. If she runs after Zero, it will look like she cares for him more than Kaname. She couldn't let this happen. Just like the first time Zero had met Kaname, Yuuki chose to stay with her mate. "Ichiru!"

Ichiru nodded, understanding what she was saying. He left after his brother, leaving Yuuki with Kuran. He knew Kuran will make sure Yuuki will be safe.

* * *

"Calm down Ichiru!" Yuuki yelled running after him. After finishing their prefect duty, he ran off to find Toga Yagari. Yagari was a vampire hunter and Kiryu brother's old teacher. Last night while she had stayed with Kaname, Yagari had come and taken Zero to somewhere even Ichiru didn't know. All day Ichiru has been restless.

"How can I be calm? He took my brother." Ichiru snapped. He couldn't find Chairman either or he would beat the man until he learned Zero's place.

He saw Yagari who was walking on school ground. "Where is my brother?" he asked, holding his jacket.

"We isolated him of course. You should know this Ichiru. Now go, I don't have time for a chat." Yagari brushed off him.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked, after catching up with Ichiru.

"I'm the night classes morale class substitute lecturer now." He said and entered the room.

"I bet the night class will kill him." Or at least Ichiru hoped they would make him suffer.

Yuuki sighed. "We both know Kaname wouldn't allow this."

"I can always hope."

"We should wait here." It was their job to protect humans from vampires. Yagari may be a great hunter but he was one man in the end. They waited forty-five minutes without moving from their places. They didn't hear anything so they assumed everything was fine.

"Have the two of you been standing here all this while?" Yagari asked, seeing them standing near the door.

"Our job is to protect humans. We thought you being a hunter had the risk of being torn into shreds by the night class students." Yuuki answered truthfully.

"What a good kid. Even if you are a good kid, there is nothing you can do." Yagari knew she was the creator of new tablets from Kaien but it wasn't enough. What Zero needed was the blood of that women. Something they couldn't get. No one knew where the woman was. He could see Ichiru trusted Yuuki with his life.

Yuuki bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything or her father would lose a friend.

Yagari turned his attention to Ichiru. "If you really want to see him, he is in the guest room in Chairman Cross' private quarters." and he was gone.

"Ichiru wait!" Yuuki stopped him from going to his brother. "You cannot do that."

"We don't have any choice. You know that Yuuki." Zero's body was refusing blood tablets but he needs to feed or he will lose his mind.

"I need to take some potions from my room. Meet me there."

"Yuuki, you don't need to help me. It is my problem." He couldn't drag her with him.

"And your problem is my problem Ichiru. Let's go!"

They separated. While Ichiru left to check the school grounds one more time, Yuuki went to her room in the Cross mansion. Zero was here too. It made sense. The mansion was far away from the school building and dorms, the perfect place to hide. Entering her room, she went to a cabinet. She put her extra potions here just in case something happened. Taking the necessary potions, she left her room, running towards her father's private quarters.

Ichiru was waiting for her there. When he saw her, he knocked on the door. They waited one minute before Zero opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichiru and Yuuki looked each other. They didn't know how to explain why they were here. Shrugging her shoulder Yuuki held Zero's hand, dragging him to the bathroom. Ichiru followed them.

"No one would find us here." Yuuki held out a purple potion to Zero. "Drink this." her tone didn't leave any place for argument.

Zero took the potion and drank it with one gulp. Zero coughed. It tasted awful.

"It is your turn Ichiru." Yuuki said, going to the corner. She watched Ichiru undressing himself. She didn't want to be here. It was wrong. She should prevent him giving his blood. Blood was sacred for vampires. At least that was what her mother taught her. Zero refused his vampire side. He didn't deserve Ichiru's blood but she won't interfere. It wasn't her problem and she will support Ichiru like he supported her.

"Drink nii-chan!"

Zero held Ichiru's body. He was leaning closer to his neck. He opened his mouth, showing his sharp fangs. Turning her head, Yuuki closed her eyes. Her body was shivering. She wished it would end soon so she can give him the second potion and leave here. Somebody who offers his blood as food to revive a vampire was very sinful. They needed to make sure no one knew of this.

* * *

Yuuki was walking aimlessly. Watching Zero feed from Ichiru made her sick. She knew she should be in her dorm room at this hour but she wasn't tired and she didn't wish to disturb Yori and Ookami. She needed a little time to herself.

"Yuuki!"

She knew that voice. No, she wasn't ready to meet with him. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew she couldn't lie to him. Kaname was standing in front of her. Maybe, she can run away. It wouldn't be too hard. She just needs to turn around and run. Simple!

Before she could run away like she planned, Kaname was standing before her.

"Where do you intend to go Yuuki? Night class has already returned to the dorm."

"I know. I was just wondering around." Yuuki answered. She wished he wouldn't ask her anything because she was sure, he knew what they had done. She wasn't at fault. It was their decision but still she had supported them.

She thought of many different ways their talk could end but she didn't think of the next thing Kaname did. Her eyes widened from shock. Kaname was hugging her. Her face was resting against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Hers was beating rapidly.

"Kaname!" she whispered, hugging him back.

"Don't worry my love, I won't ask anything so you won't need to answer me." Kaname said, telling her he knew without openly admitting. "Now go and rest."

Yuuki nodded. The topic wasn't closed yet. They will talk about this later but it was fine. Kaname was giving her time to gather her thoughts. He understood her. It was enough for her.

"Good night Kaname." she kissed his cheek and went to her dorm.

Kaname didn't leave immediately. He watched her fade away from his vision.

"A pureblood vampire is hugging a girl so warmly." Yagari said where he was resting against a tree. He saw everything. "I don't know why you break tradition to favor that little girl. You should know what they did. What she supported." Yagari knew this because he had followed Ichiru and watched the scene secretly. They weren't careful enough. Kaien didn't tell him his daughter could make potions and medicines. He will get a beating from him because of that.

Kaname glared. Who was he thinking himself to question his motive?

"Never mind. It is getting uncomfortable waiting for an honest answer. What is your motive? Why don't you drive Zero into a corner?" Yagari asked. He lit his cigarette.

Wind cut Yagari's cigarette. Kaname would prefer to cut his head but tonight he will be satisfied with this.

"So that I won't lose her, of course."

Kaname knew if he kills Zero, Yuuki wouldn't be too sad but he needed Zero. He was an important part in his chessboard. Soon Yuuki will be at his side forever.

* * *

Thanks for your great reviews. Today is my birthday so I hope you will love the new chapter. Next chapter Shizuka Hio will come to school and Yuuki will encounter her first pureblood battle.

AceNina- I'm not sure what will happen to Zero in the future but he won't turn a level-E but it will happen differently from manga.

Amu4ever- Death turned Teddy to five years old boy so he can have new life here.

Lady K- Right now Zero doesn't give up from her because he knows a relationship between human and pureblood is impossible. For him the kiss is meaningless. He always knows Yuuki is in love with Kaname.

Kaname will break the seal when Rido comes to school and Death's gift will appear after Shizuka's death.

Murasaki Kumo-san- In a few chapter Rido will finally attack. After that the story will not follow manga because I don't have any wish to kill Kaname or make him gone mad.

Merlenyn- Yuuki will tell Kaname everything after he turns her back even her past life because Kaname deserve to know. Finally we saw Aidou's reaction to her magic, more like his thoughts. He is calm outside but inside he is fighting with himself. He realized the truth behind of her power but he is in denial. Who can blame him.


	12. Chapter 12

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead

* * *

Chapter 12

New Student

The Day class students were screaming beside Yuuki's ears. She was glad she didn't have a sensitive ear or she would have gone deaf a long time ago. She was standing in front of the school door, blocking the girls' paths. Today they were bolder than usual. They weren't listening to the prefects, making their job harder. It had happened before. Sometimes they forgot who they were going against too but Yuuki was sure Ichiru will make them remember painfully. Today was pure chaos and disorder. Normally it wouldn't bother her but she wasn't in the mood today.

This week was hard for her. First, she had helped Ichiru who had given his blood to Zero. At least Zero was doing fine now. He was taking blood tablets regularly and she was giving him blood potions, suppressing his hunger. He will not get rid of his blood lust completely until he drinks from Shizuka Hio but he will not go crazy for blood, making the school safer.

Second, she had met with Ichijo's grandfather. It was something she didn't wish to happen for a long time. She knew who the man was and how powerful he was in vampire society. Her father Haruka had talked about him more than she had wished. When she had seen him, she had resisted the voice saying 'kill him, show him real power' really hard. He had played a huge role in her parents' death. His mind had been an open book to her. She had seen how he wished to drink pureblood and kill them all so the aristocrat vampires could be at the top. She will deal with him when the times right. No one can mess with her family and her children will not born in a world that wasn't safe for them.

Third, Kaname was moody and he was avoiding her. They didn't talk with each other after that night. She still saw him every day but it wasn't the same. Even Ichijo had asked her what was bothering him. She could guess. Kaname wanted to kill Zero with all his heart but Zero was important for his game. He couldn't show Zero his place. Kaname was fighting with himself right now. Fourth, she had learned Zero became a hunter officially. He was now a plaything for hunter society. They will use him for killing strong vampires and when he stopped being useful, they will kill him. Of course it wasn't her problem. Zero was smart. He knew what he agreed for. The problem was Ichiru. He was making her go crazy. He wanted to help his brother but Zero was pushing him away. All in all she didn't have a great week and now these girls were irritating her.

"If you go one step ahead of me, I will make you cry." Zero glared at the girls who were trying to pass his invisible line. "Don't make too much trouble," he threatened them.

Zero was five steps behind her keeping the girls in line but some of them got past him, coming towards her. Yuuki opened her arms, stopping the girls from passing her. The Night class had almost entered the school building so she needed to hold them a little bit more. She felt someone behind her.

"Just one picture with them!" girls shouted, trying to pass Yuuki.

Yuuki felt hands on her back, helping her to push the girls. Her body tensed. It wasn't Kaname's hands or the twins. Her instincts were screaming for her to rip his hands from her body but her mind knew it would be a bad idea so she listened to her mind's sane part. Turning her head she saw her 'helper'.

"Want me to help you push them back?" Aidou asked, looking concerned for her. Yuuki could feel he wasn't sorry at all. No! We are talking about Aidou! He was planning something. He smirked. "Yeah, like I will actually do that…" He held her arm pulling her and before she could do anything she was already inside of the school building with the night class.

'I knew it.' Yuuki thought, hearing the day class girls scream.

"That's not fair."

"Why just the prefects?"

"I want to become one too."

Yuuki sighed. Aidou made her life a little harder with his stunt.

Aidou was leaning against the door, listening to the girls scream. He chuckled. "They are so jealous of you. How cute."

He was enjoying this far too much. Let's see if he will enjoy his life when she finished with him. He made a great enemy today. She will tear him to pieces with her pranks. She pulled her arm but his grip was strong. She couldn't free her arm. There were too many vampires here so she couldn't use her magic either. She had one option. Lifting her leg she stomped on his foot with all her strength.

"Ah!" Aidou dropped her arm. "What's with that attitude? I helped you."

"Miss Prefect's troubled Aidou." Kaname said, watching them closely. "Yuuki, you will get hurt if you work too hard."

'Miss Prefect. He called me Miss Prefect. Why are you so distant from me Kaname? What did I do wrong?' Yuuki thought, fighting back her tears. Kaname was the only person who mattered to her. "I will be more careful Kaname-sama." Something flashed in Kaname's eyes, in a second it was gone but Yuuki knew her form of address hurt him. Good, this way maybe he will understand how she was feeling.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened loudly and Yuuki found herself being dragged again. This time it was Zero.

"What are you doing, being abducted? Let's go!"

* * *

"Are you mad at me about letting Zero go that time, Yuuki?" Kaien asked. They were in his office. Kaien had called her here. "Zero was born in a family of hunters so sooner or later that kind of job would have been assigned to him."

"You are saying it's his duty."

"Yes for Zero to live as a human."

"But Ichiru isn't a hunter and he came from the same family. I don't believe that duty crap. He became a hunter so he can kill as many vampires as he can and the hunters accepted him because of his power. He is just a plaything for them." Yuuki spat. Kaien was acting like she was stupid. She knew how the world worked really well.

"Yuuki!" Kaien looked at her sadly. He wished to protect her from the real world but it looked like he failed.

"Don't worry father, I'm not mad at you. It's his life. Only he can decide how he wishes to live." Yuuki assured her father. It wasn't his fault.

"My daughter!" Kaien's eyes filled with tears. Yuuki held her breath, waiting for him to burst into tears but it didn't come. He cleared his throat. "Anyway there's a favor I want to ask you Yuuki. I want you to show a new student around…"

"A new student?" The semester was almost ending. Why would someone wish to come now?

"Yep…" He looked at a file. "She was actually supposed to be admitted earlier but she was in poor health. She was staying in a villa deep in the mountains till now."

Knock, knock.

"Ah-ha, I think she is ready."

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. She could feel the power coming from the person who was standing behind the door. The new student was a vampire and not any vampire.

"Come in." Kaien invited.

A petite built girl entered. She had grey hair and lavender eyes, like all vampires her skin was pale. She was wearing the night class uniform.

"Good evening." she said, blushing.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. She didn't believe her shy act. Something was off with her. She had power over death so she could control someone elses life force and she could see souls. Right now she was seeing two souls inside the girl's body. Some purebloods could take control of others bodies but the body was weak.

"She is Maria Kurenia. Kurenia-san, this is my daughter Yuuki." Kaien introduced, smiling happily.

"Nice to meet you." Yuuki forced herself to smile. As long as she followed the rules Yuuki couldn't do anything. She needed to play nice for now.

"What a delicious looking person…healthy too…" Maria murmured but everyone heard her.

"Hey! That is a taboo phrase in the academy." Kaien scold her.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Yuuki-san."

Yuuki glared. She didn't like her. "If I were you, I would be more careful from now on or as prefect I'm forced to make you remember the rules or stop you if it is necessary." her voice was ice cold, lowering the room's temperature.

"Yuuki, why don't you show her around?" Kaien couldn't believe Yuuki caught Maria wasn't normal. He knew her daughter well and right now Yuuki would kill her, if she could get away with murder. Good! His little princess was safe.

"Of course, follow me." Turning around she left the office without looking back. She knew Maria was following her.

"Right there is the library but at this time, it's closed and the night class students use the library in the dorm. Here is the class room the night class is using today." Yuuki pointed at the door before them. Finally after showing her around for five minutes, Yuuki could get rid of her. The problem? She wasn't moving. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yuuki-san. I'm actually scared, being admitted… would you believe me if I say that? A vampire who becomes ill easily would probably be excluded from them." Maria whispered, waiting for Yuuki to say something. She couldn't read this little human at all. Pressing her hands to her face, she cried. "Oh see! You don't believe me." Playing with humans was easy. Like everyone Yuuki will fall into her trap.

"If you are scared, you shouldn't have come here but don't worry you will be fine. Both the class president and the vice president are nice as long as you follow their rules and if you have any problems, you can go back to where you came from. Be assured Maria-san." Like her little act could fool Yuuki. She had seen better actress than her.

* * *

"A dance party?" Yuuki asked Yori. They were walking to their next class with the Kiryu twins.

"You forgot about it?"

"I'm not really interested in dancing with anybody." More like Yuuki didn't like parties. They were boring, forcing you to play nice with people you didn't like.

"Traditional Cross Academy's dance party… The rule is that the class that does the poorest on the final exam before the party is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparations." Yori explained. Their class never had the lowest score so she wasn't worried. After all the Kiryu twins and Yuuki always had the highest score.

"I'm worried Miss Yuuki Cross." a voice said behind them. "The dance party is a formal event, in which the day class and night class can attend together. If I lose an opportunity to dance with Ruka-san from the night class, I will hate you all."

"Class chairman is scary." Yori never saw him like that. He was normally calm person but he was too obsessive with Ruka.

"More like love sick fool." Ichiru loved mocking class chairman. He was easy to tease.

"Ichiru!" Yuuki warned him, holding herself back from laughing.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked, seeing them all tense.

"You can't go that way." Ichijo yelled after Maria who was running in the corridor. "Day class is still there at this time, Maria." He could hear people's words. They were fussing. Great, Kaname will not be happy with this. "Oh man, I think this is going to be a big problem."

"How exaggerated." Maria said, turning to look at him. "I just want to have a look at the cafeteria." She glanced towards Zero. "Hehe, so amusing." She ran away, Ichijo going after her.

"Great. She is here for less than one day and she is already causing trouble." and it was making Yuuki angry. She didn't know why but she hated that women.

Yuuki moved to follow them but Zero caught her hand, stopping her from leaving. "Don't go near that new student. Leave her alone that vice president will do something."

Yuuki opened her mouth to protest but Zero's eyes stopped her. In his grey eyes Yuuki saw fear. Who could make him fear like that? There was only one name coming to her mind, Shizuka Hio. Could it be possible?

"Okay." she agreed with him.

"Yuuki-chaaan" she heard the voice she didn't want to hear for a long time. "This is the second time we meet during the day isn't it?" Aidou asked, hugging her from behind.

"Aidou-sempai." he was so dead!

"Kyaaaaa"

"Aidou-sempai came too"

"Nooo! He is hugging her"

"You shall be ill-treated by the girls who have gone mad with jealousy Yuuki Cross." He whispered in her ear, chucking evilly. "This is payment for my new shampoo."

"So you like my gift." She whispered back.

"I was forced to dye my hair." Last night he had taken a shower like usual but when he had come out from the shower, he had seen his beautiful blond hair had been pink. Everyone had laughed at him. He had known it was Yuuki who had changed his shampoo.

The girls were glaring at her. Aidou released her but the damage was done.

"May I talk to you for a moment Aidou-sempai?" Zero asked politely. Ichiru gasped looking at his brother worriedly.

"That's good. I wanted to have a few words with you too."

"Zero?" Yuuki and Ichiru said at the same time.

"You two be careful with Maria Kurenai." Zero warned them, leaving with Aidou.

"I am worried." Yori uttered, watching them.

"He will be fine." Yuuki hoped Zero wouldn't do something stupid.

"No, it is about you."

A chill traveled inside her body. She could feel killing intense coming from behind her. The girls were glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, Yuuki would have died.

"Sorry Yori. Ichiru take my books." Yuuki threw her books to him and she dashed, girls chasing after her.

"Hey prefect, you got to give an explanation."

"What was that just now?"

Yuuki was a fast runner. She turned to the left corridor sharply and jumped high enough to grab the upstairs railing. Pulling herself up, she climbed upstairs. The girls didn't see her, passing her.

"You are having a hard time too, being chased."

"Ichijo-sempai" He was hiding in the corner just like her. "What happened to Maria?"

"Actually she ran away while I was being chased by the day class girls," Ichijo explained, blushing from embarrassment.

"Ran away?" Yuuki closed her eyes and sagged against the railing. "You have a hard time too. I see…"

He held his neck, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well if Kaname asks not just me but everyone from the night class would probably do as he says. There are countless abilities pure blood vampires can use and one of them is to make other vampires, that aren't pure blood, obey. Although he seems superior, Kaname doesn't wish for such thing. That's why I am doing these unfavorable duties."

"It is good to hear Kaname has friends like you." Yuuki smiled warmly, making him blush again. He never realized before but Yuuki was really beautiful.

"I don't think he sees any of us as friends."

"You cannot know that." Kaname may look distant and cold but he wouldn't allow them closer if he didn't like them even just a little bit.

* * *

"Where is Zero?" Ichiru asked Yuuki who was studying for the exam.

"He left."

"Where?"

"How should I know?" Yuuki answered with her own question. "I'm not his mother."

"But you can find him." he pleaded.

Yuuki sighed. He was looking her with his puppy dog eyes. Closing her eyes, she searched for Zero's aura. She was used to his presence so it wasn't hard to find him. What made her shocked was where he was and who he was with. "What is he doing there?"

"Where?" Ichiru was on his feet in a second. He knew something was wrong.

Yuuki didn't answer. She just ran towards where she felt him. Ichiru was hot on her heels. Finally she saw the old dorm building. Casting a silence charm around the two of them, she entered the building. Zero was with Maria. He was holding his gun but his hands were shaking. She held Ichiru.

"You are the first one to not give up" they heard Maria's voice. "Good boy, I'm glad that I chose you. No matter how I may look, you are so good Zero, that you recognize me. Me, the one who took your life as a 'human'"

"That's right, I will never forget, Shizuka Hio. That day your real face was wet with our blood…"

Ichiru gasped. Immediately Yuuki covered his mouth with her hand. She was right. Shizuka came here for Zero.

"This body isn't mine so I don't want you to be so violent." A masked man threw a katana to her. She caught it in the air. Unsheathing the katana, she attacked Zero who blocked her attack with Bloody Rose.

"Ze…" Ichiru was running before Yuuki could stop him. Someone grabbed him and in a second Ichiru passed out. Her eyes met with Kaname's brown.

"Don't you dare LOOK AWAY." Maria yelled, cutting Zero's chest. Pulling the trigger he shot her lower abdomen. "As I thought, it's a bit hard to use a borrowed body. I'm disappointed that you missed my heart." She chuckled, touching her wound. "But let's start over when our wounds are healed."

"What?" Zero fell on his knees. He was so thirsty his throat was hurting him. His body was in pain.

"There are times when bleeding causes a severe starvation. You should be careful, the real nature of vampires is savage and cruel." she looked at him in pity. "The same thing can be said about hunters if I may say so…"

Zero knew no more.

"They are gone." Yuuki stated without moving her eyes from his.

"You shouldn't be here."

"You too."

"It is dangerous. I cannot live if something happens to you." His heart had almost stopped beating when he had felt Yuuki was near that woman.

"So you are not ignoring me now?" One week! He didn't talk to her for a week. Now, he was scolding her like it was her fault she was here.

"I didn't ignore you."

"You didn't talk with me for a week, not even looking in my eyes and you are saying you didn't ignore me." Yuuki said what was bothering her the most.

Kaname came closer to her, making her take a step back. They continued this until Yuuki's back hit the wall. She was trapped between the wall and Kaname. She refused to look him in the eyes.

"Yuuki look at me." Kaname held her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "My dear girl, I wasn't ignoring you. How could I? You are my only reason to live. I do everything for you." he stroked her cheek. Yuuki leaned into his hands. His hand moved to her neck, drawing her closer. "Yuuki" his breath licked her face.

Slowly her hands sneaked up and passed his neck. It stopped at the back of his head and her fingers entwined in his hair. They didn't know who moved first and they didn't care. Their lips connected with each other. The passion was burning their bodies. Kaname knew he should end the kiss or he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore. He wanted her. Yuuki wasn't a little girl anymore. Holding her, kissing her wasn't enough for him. He wanted to own her completely.

It wasn't enough. Yuuki wanted to be closer to him, feeling him more closely. She pulled herself off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands traveling to his back. His arms encircled her, drawing her closer just like she wished it. Her back touched the cold wall, making her remember where she was but Kaname's lips moved to her neck. Getting support from the wall, his hands sneaked up to her bare legs. Kissing her neck, he left hot sensations on her skin. She didn't want him to stop ever.

"Kaname!" Yuuki moaned his name in pleasure, bringing him to his senses. He kissed her lips one more time and slowly released her body, taking two steps back from her or he would do something he will regret later.

"Yuuki go back to your dorm, I will take care of Zero and Ichiru."

Yuuki nodded.

* * *

"Finally exams are over." Yuuki said happily. It was easy for her but it didn't mean she loved taking exams.

"Yeah and we are not the poorest class. Class chairman is really happy." Yori pointed him who was doing a happy dance.

"He still believes Ruka will dance with him. Poor guy" Ichiru didn't understand why they found Ruka beautiful. Yuuki was more beautiful than her.

"Where is Zero, I didn't see him taking the exam?" Yori asked.

Ichiru and Yuuki looked at each other. They didn't forget what happened last night. It was hard for him. Knowing his family's murderer was walking around the academy like she owned the place was too painful. He couldn't dream of how Zero was affected by this. He was refusing to talk with him. At least, he had Yuuki. She had promised she would have that women's blood before she left and Ichiru believed it.

"He is resting. He will take his exam later."

"It's that girl again." Yori said, seeing the new student standing under a tree, looking at Ichiru and Yuuki.

"Yori wait for us here."

"Yuuki, Ichiru" Yori yelled after them worriedly. She hoped they didn't do anything bad. Many thought Zero was the dangerous one but in truth Yuuki was more vicious than the Kiryu brothers. She just didn't show it as much as the two of them. Yori knew her friend didn't like the new student. She pitied the new student because she had Yuuki's negative attention.

"Maria-san why are you not in your dorm?" Yuuki asked after catching up with her.

"Yuuki-san is this the hall where the dance will be held?"

"Don't play innocent, we know who you are." Yuuki spat, controlling her anger barely.

"I didn't know you love to possess young girls." Ichiru mocked her, squeezing his hands. He wanted to kill her but it wasn't her real body so hurting her was hurting an innocent person.

"Zero, for now he is fine but soon enough, he will turn into a level E vampire and won't listen to a thing you say." Zero was hers. He belonged to her. Finding him after years, Shizuka was disgusted by his puppy love for this girl. She had the perfect plan for her. "I know how to save Zero."

"So what?" Yuuki already knew how to save him but she was curious what she would say.

"How about we make a deal? In exchange, I want you to do something that only you can do for me." Coming closer she stroked her cheek.

"Do your own job. In the end I will take your blood willing or not. I am not picky." Yuuki said, looking directly into her lavender eyes. Shizuka was planning to use her to harm Kaname like she would ever hurt him for anything.

"Do you think you can play with me little human?" Shizuka asked, humor leaving her. She sank her nails into her cheek, not enough to draw blood.

"The real question is, can you handle me?" Yuuki grabbed Shizuka'a hand on her cheek and holding tightly she forced her to kneel before her. Her magic was squeezing Shizuka, cutting off her breath. "I don't play silly games like you. If you hurt anyone I care for, believe me death will be a relief for you." Dropping her painful grip, Yuuki walked away from her.

"Don't play with us Hio. I am sure you have realized, Yuuki isn't like anyone you have played with in the past. She is a vicious little thing who always keeps her promises. Compared to her you are nothing." Ichiru said as he followed after Yuuki.

Shizuka will show them! That human girl will pay, daring to oppose her! She was pure blood princess! She will destroy that girl and she will enjoy every second of it! Maybe she will let Zero have his fun with her. That way he will forget her and be Shizuka's forever. And Kaname! While she was destroying his precious girl, he will be there to watch it.

* * *

GreenDrkness- It will explain in the future. We will see want is going on Harry/Yuuki's old life.

rmiser1994- Kaname will know everything slowly. Some he will find himself and Harry will tell him some of them.

Nani6969- I didn't think that until you pointed out. Now I have great idea for that so thanks.

AgRose001- Yuuki will not break her seal because it is dangerous for her. Kaname will turn her a vampire again like in the manga. I will give how seals effect Yuuki's power in the future chapters, maybe in the next, I don't know yet. Yuuki will tell Kaname about his past but it will not happen in a long time.

dhyetaX1999- It is not my intention to portrayed Zero as the antagonist for main cast but right now he hates himself because of Shizuka. He knew he will turn into a monster. He saw firsthand how level E's act in their blood lust and knowing he will be one of them isn't pleasant. His angst will leave him little bit little when he expected not all vampires are bad. He will have his own happy ending.

Yuuki will have an element and like you guess her element is death. She can manipulate everything living like growing plants or taking their life source for herself but right now she cannot use her full power because of the seal her mother put on her.

You are not only one who pointed that out. I'm being more careful now.

Of Stories Told- In the manga I don't know what Kaname was thinking but in my story he shows his affection openly because he made sure Yuuki was safe from everything. He doesn't allow Ichiru and Zero close to her for nothing. Two of them are great fighters and of course there is Kaien and Yuuki herself. Kaien knows everything in the school and Yuuki can protect herself well. I didn't mention in the story but Kaname is using his bats to spy on her in the school.


	13. Chapter 13

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason! This chapter has lemon in the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 13

Shizuka Hio's Mistake

"Are you ready Yuuki?" Yori asked, entering the room with a box in her hands. She was ready for the night.

No, she wasn't. She was still in her school uniform, preparing Ookami who was looking handsome in his clothes. He was wearing black pants, white shirt and black waistcoat. His hair was put in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. Yuuki was tying his red tie.

"No, I was helping this handsome little man." Yuuki said, ticking his stomach. She made him giggle. It was music to her ears. Fixing his hair and clothes, he was finally ready to go. She didn't know why but Ookami was too excited for this dance party. He hadn't told her anything when she had asked. She still didn't have any ideas but it wasn't a big deal. He was five and five-year-old children got excited easily.

Having a party wasn't a bad idea. She was sure if she didn't have to worry about Shizuka, she would enjoy the dance but right now they had a mad pureblood vampire on the school grounds where normal humans were walking freely. It was a joy killer.

"If you don't want to come to the ball like that you should dress. I will help Ookami." Yori offered, knowing she will refuse it. Yuuki rarely asked for help so when she does Yori never refused her.

Yuuki looked at herself in the mirror. She never needed too much time for getting ready so she didn't think she would be late. "It's okay. He is ready." Looking him over one last time, she kissed his cheek. "Your grandfather is waiting for you outside Ookami. Be a good boy and don't upset him, okay?"

Ookami nodded, returning the kiss he went to find Kaien. He loved spending time with grandfather, he was too funny.

Yori pointed out the box she was holding all this time. "Here, this is for you Yuuki."

"For me?" Yuuki murmured. No one she knew would give her a gift without coming here personally. Then who sent this? Her mind went to Shizuka immediately. What if she sent something harmful to her? Yuuki would hate everything from her.

Before taking the box she checked it with her magic, making sure the box was safe to open. Better safe than sorry. It was her favorite motto in life. Her magic didn't find anything so she took it and opened the little note.

_Please wear this tonight_

There was no name or signature but it wasn't necessary. She knew who sent it. After all she had exchanged letters with him for many years. She would recognize his hand writing anywhere.

"It's from Kaname."

"What are you waiting? Open it" Yori encouraged her, curious to see what was in the box.

Yuuki smiled. Yori didn't show it much but she was too curious for he own good. She just knew how to control and hide it well. Placing the box on her bed Yuuki opened it.

"Beautiful!"

Yori was right. Kaname had picked a beautiful dress for her.

"Come on wear it Yuuki."

"I need to take a bath first"

Yori really wanted to see her in the dress but Yuuki had little time to get ready so leaving her alone was better. "Then I will be going. See you!"

"Time to get ready" Tonight she will make herself more beautiful than normal. She had seen how some female vampires looked at Kaname especially the one named Ruka. She was in love with him. Yuuki could see it in her eyes. How she looked at him. She cannot have that. Kaname was hers. Tonight she will show them that.

* * *

Ichiru and Zero was standing in front of the doors, watching people coming to the ball. Zero was still thinking it was a bad idea. Having vampires and humans together in a room was asking a trouble but Chairman hadn't listened him. Now he was stuck here while he could be doing something else like trying to kill that woman. Thinking he was in the same place as her and couldn't do anything was the worst feeling he had felt in his life. Why did she come here? Why now? Why here? These questions were spinning around his mind, giving him headaches.

Without turning his head he looked at Ichiru. He was standing beside him with a blank face. It was a first. Normally Zero could read his twin like an open book. Something wasn't right with him. Was he disgusting with him? Was he finally tired of having a brother who was turning into a monster every passing day?

'You cannot kill me when you have fallen so low to become a servant' that woman's words echoed in his mind.

He was nothing more than her servant. He couldn't forget how he had felt while he had been in her presence. He couldn't move, his hands were too heavy, his mind was foggy. He didn't want to feel like that again. He will kill her. Even if it will be the last thing he would do.

"Ichiru, Zero thanks for doing your job as a security guard." Kaien said.

"If I'm told that it's the chairman's order, I have got no choice but to come" he grumped. He didn't want to be here with this leeches but someone needed to protect the human students. Ichiru and Yuuki were too trusting for their own good.

"You have a strong sense of duty." Kaien admired him. "By the way Maria Kurenai from the night class his become a total truant. You wouldn't know why by any change?" he asked, seeming concerned.

Zero looked at him in wonder, calculating him. "You really don't know anything, Chairman?"

"I'm sorry! I'm troubled because I don't get anything." It was a lie. He knew everything. He wasn't a legendary hunter for nothing. He just wished to hear their problems from them. If they asked for help, he would gladly do anything just to see their smiles. He had raised the three of them but they never came to him when they were troubled. He understands Yuuki. She had Kaname to rely on and Ichiru had Yuuki who he told everything and asked for help when he needed it. Zero! He didn't have anyone because he refused any help.

Ichiru sighed. His brother was an idiot. Of course he knew this but it looked like Zero was determinate to show he was biggest idiot all the time. With one word, Zero believed Chairman didn't know anything about Maria Kurenai's real identity. Oh, come on! He was the best hunter who fought with purebloods and told the tale unharmed. He should have known Shizuka was using Maria's body. The question should be why he wasn't doing anything? He looked forward and saw Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" Ichiru yelled happy to see her. She was his last hope for saving his brother. Tonight they will hunt Shizuka's real body so they can take her blood while she was playing around.

"Wow, Yuuki came all dressed up." Chairman screamed, crying from happiness.

He was right, she was beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeves white dress, which was long in the back but short in the front. The dress hugged her body nicely, showing her body without displaying anything. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun, showing her neck. A flower shape necklace that was made from black diamond adorned her neck. Her make-up was light, drawing attention to her stunning green eyes. She was wearing white mini high-heels.

"Of course I am! It's a ball." Like Yuuki will pass an opportunity to show off. She needed to have Kaname's eyes on her, only her. She had been planning to wear a long purple dress.

"Dance with your father later my daughter."

"Why not" she agreed, shrugging her shoulder.

"Yaaaay! Then later" Chairman screamed, walking towards the ballroom while waving to her.

"We should be going too. My lady" Ichiru suggested, holding his hand for Yuuki. Taking his offered hand, she linked their arms.

The ball had already begun. People were dancing and chattering. Night Class students weren't coming closer to the Day Class students more than necessary. When they entered, all eyes fell on them. Yuuki and Ichiru were making a stunning pair. Even night class students were jealous of them.

"It looks like nothing bad has happened yet." Yuuki said, searcing the room for any trouble.

"And we will make sure nothing bad will happen." Ichiru grinned at her. "Yuuki-chan, don't you have to be somewhere else?"

"Yes, I'll see you in an hour." The message was clear. They will meet in an hour to search for Shizuka's body. Zero could handle the party alone. She didn't believe the vampires would do anything bad. After all Kaname and Kaien were at the party. If they valued their lives, they will be good, obedient vampires.

Spreading out her magic, she sensed where Ookami and Kaname were. Ookami was with his grandfather, standing in the left corner. Good, he was safe and she knew Kaien will protect him. She let her magic wrap around him, guarding him from harm and danger. Her magic will warn her if he is in any danger and shields him until she comes. She felt his happiness when her magic touched his.

Kaname was on the balcony alone. It was a great opportunity to thank him and have some private time with him. Walking towards the balcony, she felt eyes on herself but she didn't care.

Ruka watched Yuuki Cross until she entered the balcony where Ruka knew Kaname-sama was. She didn't understand what was so special about her. She was just a human, not too beautiful or intelligent. Kaname deserved the best not a human girl. Even she knew she couldn't be his wife. She was a noble vampire, not a pureblood. She hopes to be his mistress.

"Ruka-san…" a male voice called her name nervously. She felt his approach before he talked. She didn't turn to look at him. Maybe if she ignores him, he will leave. "I have finished my job with the greatest efforts just for today. Would you have a dance with me?"

"Go do your best, it's to enhance friendship. It's what chairman is saying to us all the time, remember?" Akatsuki reminded her, trying to take off her mind from Kaname. He had seen Yuuki Cross going to the balcony. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Whaa! No way." She refused, not caring how much she hurt the human with her words. "Why would I dance with a guy I don't know?" It wasn't her problem. She wasn't here to have friends, especially human friends. She looked towards balcony one more time.

* * *

Kaname heard the sound of high heels touching the ground. He already knew who it is without looking. He had sensed her entry to the ballroom. Her aura was shining brightly from all others. He came to this ball for her. Even the idea of spending alone time with her was enough motivation to attend.

"Kaname"

Turning around, he saw her. She was breath taking in her white dress. Just like he guessed the dress fit her perfectly. Showing her beauty without exposing too much skin. It was the reason he had bought the dress. He had seen which dress she had picked for tonight. A dark purple dress with a long slit. He couldn't let her wear that dress or he would have to kill every man who sees her body. The dress was too sexy for his own good. Some could ask how he knew what she would have worn tonight. The answer was simple. He was following Yuuki with his bats so he could eliminate any danger to her. After seeing the purple dress on her, he had gone and bought her this dress.

"Good evening Yuuki. I'm happy that you are wearing the dress." 'you have no idea how glad I am to see you in this dress' wasn't said.

"Thank you. It's beautiful"

"You are the one who is beautiful Yuuki." Kaname complimented, making her blush. Making her blush was something he couldn't help. "In return for the dress, would you dance with me?" One hand held her hand, pulling her closer he wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"You don't need to ask." She stepped closer to him, touching his body with her own. They could hear music clearly. Slowly Kaname moved, taking her with him. They weren't rushing anything. They were enjoying their time.

"It's like old times" Kaname said.

"Yeah, since I had just learned how to dance the waltz, I could only dance slowly" Kaien had said she should have known how to dance and he had encouraged Kaname to teach her. They used to dance every month before the Kiryu brothers came into their life.

"I miss our monthly dance parties." He confessed, holding her tightly. Zero hadn't left them alone, following him every time he had come to Cross house.

"Dance party?" Yuuki asked, looking his brown eyes. "It was hardly a party. Only two of us were there."

"Just the way I liked it. You, me and your delicious treats, dancing under the moon"

"It was great times." Yuuki missed it too. Kaname hadn't had too many responsibilities and she hadn't cared much other than spending time with him. "I'm sorry Kaname but I need to do my duty."

"Of course, I shouldn't hold you back from your duties." Stopping their movements, Kaname stepped back. "I hope to see you before the night is over."

"Me too" Yuuki wished for the same thing and she will make sure of it.

Kaname watched her leave, his bats were already chasing after her. Tonight he had his own duty, his own hunt.

"Kuran, what happened to Yuuki?" Zero saw Yuuki leaving with Ichiru.

"I have told you what your role is. You are Yuuki's shield, you cannot be forgetting it," he reminded him once again. Ichiru was his twin, he should know what he is up to but no, Zero didn't pay enough attention to him. Because of that now Yuuki and Ichiru were walking a dangerous path.

It took three second to understand what Kaname was saying. Yuuki and Ichiru left together without saying anything and Kaname was angry, accusing him for not protecting Yuuki. They are going to that woman. His body acted before his mind. Passing Kaname with an impossible pace for a human, he jumped from the balcony.

Kaname glared, some of his power leaking out from his control. The glass door cracked under his powers' pressure. If Shizuka Hio manages to kill him tonight, it wouldn't be a sad thing.

* * *

Shizuka watched Yuuki and Ichiru. They were weighing their opponent, watching her closely. She didn't think the little human would come here with Ichiru. She was waiting for Zero. How disappointing? She had other plans for Ichiru. She never forgot the day she had seen him for the first time. He had been thirteen that time and she had wanted him. Now she will have both twins but first she needs to get rid of that human. Yuuki was the perfect person to kill Kaname because he was lowering his guard around her but the stupid little human had refused her.

"Finally I meet the real Shizuka Hio" Yuuki pointed out, checking over her body. Like all vampire she was beautiful and strong.

"Ichiru!" Shizuka called his name, looking directly into his dark gray eyes and her blank expression changed to seductive. "How are you feeling? Did you miss me? Would you like to feel my fangs like your brother? I can give you power, you know? Power to be better than your brother." She whispered, using her powers to control his mind.

"Really? I expected for much more from a pureblood." Yuuki said, her voice showing how disappoint she is.

"It looks like she is only good for looking beautiful my angel and I can say she isn't doing a good job of that too," Ichiru added, not effected by her words. Shizuka hissed, her face showing her emotions and her nails sharpened. Playtime was over. "After all your beauty overshadow hers."

Shizuka laughed, it was cruel and sadistic. "I will enjoy gutting her, leaving a pretty corpse behind."

"No thanks, I love living." Yuuki refused her idea, angering her more. Did she really believe, Yuuki would stand still while she attacks her? Her magic was ready for a fight, itching to be used once again. She missed the adrenaline. Her magic was singing to destroy her enemy.

"We will see"

Before she could attack them, the door opened forcefully and an angry Zero entered the room. He looked at Yuuki and Ichiru than Shizuka. He snarled taking out Blood Rose and aiming at her head. Yuuki wanted to hit her head against a wall, a table or the floor, she wasn't picky right now. Zero shouldn't be here. His being here not only destroyed her plan but it put them in danger. He was her puppet. One order from her and he will kill his own twin without feeling anything.

"Wonderful, you have great timing Zero" Her plans of Zero playing with the little human before she kills her wasn't forgotten. In her anger she hadn't cared how she died. Now her mind was clear once again. "Hold her!" she ordered pointing at her.

Zero tried to pull the trigger. A force was stopping his finger on the trigger, he couldn't pull it. His hand was shaking, preventing him from holding his gun straight. His body moved on its own and lowering his gun he walked towards Yuuki. He was struggling with his own body.

"I'm sorry" Yuuki apologized for her next move. Under the watchful eyes of everyone, she pulled out Artemis and opening it, she hit Zero's head hard. For a couple of seconds no one moved. Ichiru snorted. Losing his control his snort turned into a manic cackle.

'He enjoys watching others pain too much. I need to talk with him' Yuuki thought.

Zero blinked. He could feel his body. Thinking about his fingers, he saw they moved. The pain was breaking her control, clearing his mind. He understands what Yuuki tried to do. Pain was the answer of his problem. Aiming at his leg he pulled the trigger, shooting his own leg. Seeing this Ichiru's eyes opened wide from shock and Yuuki was looking him in amusement. Shizuka's face wasn't showing anything like she didn't understand what he was doing. Immediately pain spread around his body, destroying her control. Now he could get his revenge. Before Shizuka understand what was happening, he held Bloody Rose towards her and fired the gun.

Shizuka couldn't believe it. He was nothing but a puppet for her use. She was a pureblood. Only a pureblood can resist her mind powers. How? Thinking about it was useless. It was too late. Blood was flowing from her abdomen and the pain was horrible. The Hunter weapon! It was stopping her healing abilities from kicking in. She cursed the hunters and that stupid vampire who had helped them to create vampire killer weapons.

"I won't die from this," she hissed, looking like she wasn't in pain. She will not show any weakness around that little human girl.

"But it hurts like a bitch, right?" Yuuki asked without waiting for an answer. Her smile was saying everything she wished to say. Her hissing reminded Yuuki of a snake bastard who she had killed happily. If she didn't know better, she would say they were related.

Shizuka wanted to wipe out her smile so much. Her smile was saying 'I love seeing you in pain.'

"It's not over yet" Zero interrupted their staring contest. He didn't know what Yuuki's problem with her was but he had a job to do. He was ready to shoot her again.

"It is"

Yuuki moved on instinct. Stepping aside she saw a sword past her face, missing her head barely. It stabbed Zero's arm.

"Shizuka-sama what are you doing?" Her servant asked. He was wearing a mask so they couldn't see his face.

"Don't do such an unnecessary thing," she scolded him. She had found him on the streets three years ago. She had taken him and looked after him, earning his absolute loyalty. She had planned to have Ichiru in his place. "You are uncalled for"

"You can't die selfishly Lady Shizuka, it will cause trouble" He moved in front of her, protecting her from them.

"I still have something I must do. You don't have to worry. I don't plan on being killed." Shizuka said, after thinking on his words and she left. She will come for them later.

"Shizuka!" Zero yelled, running after her.

"It's horrible to ignore me like that" Servant blocked him, preventing him from going after Shizuka.

"I wouldn't mind watching you have a fight with my dear brother but we have our own plans so move aside" Ichiru said sharply. Shizuka was running. His brother's only hope was running. They needed to stop her before it's too late. "Yuuki, leave!"

"As you wish, have fun Ichiru" Yuuki said and she was gone. They saw a white blur, running past them. Servant tried to stop her like Zero but Ichiru blocked him.

* * *

"Horrible wound isn't it, Shizuka?" Kaname asked, watching her carefully. He was leaning against the window. "Against troublesome vampire weapons, even our abnormal healing power is limited"

"Kuran's son…" Shizuka didn't notice him at all. "Why are you here?"

"This bedroom was the first that I occupied when I entered this school"

"I see. As for me, there is nobody to disturb me here." She turned her back to him. She couldn't fight with him. She was fixing her kimono. "Well then, let me ask you one more time. What brings you to this school?"

"To return a favor and also because this is an appropriate place to get what I want…" Kaname had promised he would protect Yuuki and it was the only way to be with her. Walking towards her, he hugged her from behind. "Actually I would probably have done the same as you, Shizuka." Sharpening his nail, he pricked her chest.

"You don't seem to be very surprised"

"No, I have been thinking of taking your life as well by other means" Fights between two purebloods were deadly for both sides. Shizuka never planned to fight with him directly. "I was planning to make Yuuki Cross an assassin."

"I see that is the correct decision" He approved of her plan. Yuuki was his only weakness. If she wants it, he would cut out his own heart to give her. If she wants to kill him, he would stand still so she could kill him easily. Sliding his hand, he held her heart. "Do you feel it? I'm holding your heart. If I take it out right now, can you imagine what will happen?" She didn't say anything. "Right now, you don't have any healing power due to Zero's gunshot. Even though you are a pureblood being, you may cease to exist."

"What a dirty trick. You presumed this would happen and were waiting for the opportunity weren't you?"

"Yes. It is foolish to try to outwit an unhurt pureblood because if purebloods are equal, then, a battle would just inflict harm and end up with a stalemate…" Kaname said "But I still wanted that pure blood of yours. You needed my pure blood as well. That is why you tried to make use of Yuuki, am I right?"

"That girl's only value is to make her a piece." She lied. She had met many people but no one like her. Her powers were scary. She felt like death. "I cannot resist any longer. Only death awaits the loser of this game. If you let me live that girl will die in my place one day."

"Shizuka-san I will have your life" he griped her chin and tilted her head, baring her neck. "I will use all of my powers to protect Yuuki. It was your mistake."

Kaname bit her, drinking her blood.

"It's so strange I had never imagined that this would happen between you and me. When I met you for the first time when you were still young, you weren't like a vampire at all however now…"

"I will not waste your life" He dragged her heart out.

"That thing you really abhorred…" Kneeling before her, he held her gently. "I will surely destroy it. The one who ruined the destiny of the purebloods"

"A pureblood vampire who ate a pureblood. You will earn a new strength but at the same time, you have summoned a sinister future. Wherever you will go there will be nothing but darkness. Kaname…" she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Yes, I know." He will kill him. "I know you are here Yuuki"

"Good for you!" she snapped, barely holding in her emotions. Coming out from the corner where she was hiding, she avoided looking at his eyes. He drank her blood. Her blood! Her mind screamed. An invisible hand was squeezing her heart tightly. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to leave but first she had a job to do.

Kneeling beside Shizuka's body, she took her blood, filling three bottles with her blood. She will give one of them to Zero now. Kaname's hand grabbed her arm. "Yuuki!"

She shook off his hand. Those hands were touching that vampire. She couldn't handle this right now. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Yuuki" Kaname said, hugging her.

"Let me go" she yelled, struggling to set herself free from his arms.

"No!" he refused. He will never let her go. He held her tight. "I'm a monster Yuuki. Do you hate me now?"

Hate him! She could never hate him. She just wanted to clean that woman's blood from his veins. "Enough! I'm tired of playing nice." The adrenaline was still in her body and her magic wanted to be let free from her tight control. It was sad to not be used against her enemy. Using all of her strength she pushed him until his back hit the wall. "I hate you. I hate you so much" she hit his chest again and again. "How could you drink her blood?"

Kaname held her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he apologized over and over again until she calmed down, relaxing against him. "Yuuki look at me" She looked at his face, her green eyes were shining with unshed tears. He caressed her cheek. "I love you" Her anger left her.

His hand slid back behind her neck. She tilted her head up and he ravished her lips. She opened her mouth and he didn't hesitate to plunge into her. She slid her arm around his neck, her other hand griping his shirt at his waist. His hands slid down the sides of her body, then up her back. He changed their position. She found herself pressed against the wall, his lips were on her chest. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers grabbing a fist full of hair. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his hips. She gasped as he pushed up against her. She clung on to him as his mouth sucked and licked her skin.

"Kaname" she moaned his name. She needed him. She wanted him.

Kaname was thinking the same thing. His blood was boiling. His instincts were screaming to claim her. In a blink of an eye, they were standing in his room. He walked them towards the bed and fell on it. She gasped at the shock of it, giving him the chance to start stripping her. He ripped her dress, leaving her only with her underwear. He was everywhere all at once, trying to touch, taste and see every inch of her individually and all at once. His senses were overcome with desire for her, the way she tasted and felt along his skin. How her moans filled his ears and her body moved so willingly for him.

"You are wearing too many clothes" she managed to mutter.

He rose up, looking at her. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Yuuki was on his bed mostly naked, her eyes glazed from lust. He unhooked the buttons on his wrists and then pulled his shirt off of his back. He crawled off the bed and started unbuckling his pants. She watched him. This perfect man was hers.

He crawled back to bed, kissing her again. "Yuuki if you want me to stop, say it now" he warned her. His control was almost nonexistent but he needed to hear she wishes for it as much as him. He wouldn't do anything she doesn't want.

"I'm yours" was her answer. Her heart, soul, blood and body was his. She was born for him.

Kaname smiled. He took off her last pieces, baring her. She moaned out loudly as his mouth clamped over her right breast while his hand was touching her other breast. His fingers touched her entrance. He continued kissing her, nibbling her jaw, sucking and licking her neck making her shiver. Distracting her with kisses, he sunk his fingers in, opening her for him. She gasped. He plunged his fingers in and out of her and her body grew accustomed to it, making her body pulse with pleasure as he moved inside of her.

She felt a pressure inside of her. She tried to warn him but she could make any sound.

"Come for me" he whispered to her and she did. Before she could collect herself, he was above her. He opened her legs and pressed against her entrance. He slid inside of her slowly as her body adjusted to him until he felt her barrier. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself all the way. She cried out in pain. Kaname smelled her blood.

"Move!" Yuuki ordered. She didn't need to tell him again. He pulled back and pushed back in slowly, shallowly and in control. It still hurt, but soon the small ache was overcome with a building pleasure. She begged him to move faster, harder. She wanted more. Hearing her beg, he let go of his control. He pounded into her fiercely in a fast steady rhythm, each thrust sending uncontrollable electric strikes through her body. It was too much for her. She screamed out, feeling like she exploded into a thousand pieces. She clenched around him driving him into his release.

He fell beside her, each of them spent and content. She curled around his body, resting against his chest. He kissed her head, playing with her hair. His heartbeat was like a lullaby. Her eyes slipped close. Kaname stayed awake, listening to her breathing. He smiled. He never felt this happy before in his long life. Closing his eyes he let sleep claim him.

* * *

Thanks for your great reviews. Sorry for late update but I'm on a vacation right now without any internet.

KyuubiChild717- Yuuki took Teddy to ball and he had a great time with Kaien.

Mukuro234- Yes she will fight with Aidou whenever he pisses her and we all know how he is with his mouth so he will be beaten regularly by her. Next chapter she will beat him to death.

elise caester- There are several differences between her powers and normal wizards. She doesn't need to use a wand or any words. She thinks and her magic works to make it. She has a large magical core and she could do almost anything.

She will turn into a vampire in five chapters or six.

Amu4ever- He spies on her all the time so he could interfere immediately if she is in any danger. His bats can attack the attacker until he comes her aid.

Stubs1101- She was planning to wear a sexier dress but thanks to Kaname's bats, she forced to wear same dress in the manga. He is too possessive. He would kill every man in the ball for seeing her beautiful skin.


	14. Chapter 14

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 14

After Effects

Kaname was watching Yuuki's sleeping form. He didn't know what time it was and he didn't care. Curtains were blocking the sun, not allowing sunlight to enter the room. Good, he didn't wish to move away from his perfect spot. He had his Yuuki in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Black sheet wrapped around her body, hiding her beauty from him. He wanted to rip that sheet from her so he could see her but he held himself. He didn't want to disturb her peaceful sleep.

He observed her sleeping form. He couldn't believe this perfect creature was his. He was alone for too long. He never had somewhere to belong. Even with the Kurans he didn't feel like he was part of their family. Haruka and Juri had tried everything but they couldn't hide it from him. Every time he had looked at them, he had seen pain in their eyes. They had wished their son had been alive. Yuuki had erased the hurt from their face, bringing life back to the Kuran household.

Yuuki! His beautiful, perfect mate. He still couldn't believe he was blessed with a mate and his mate loved him back. It was unbelievable. How someone like Yuuki could love someone like him? She was gentle, strong and innocent. He didn't deserve her but he couldn't give up on her. He was selfish. He would spend the rest of his life making sure that she never regretted being with him. He wanted to protect her innocence; he wanted her to be carefree and happy. He would gladly bathe in the blood of her enemies. If she stays with him. Kaname dismissed his doubts. It wasn't time for thinking like that. Yuuki was in his arms, and like her blood her body was his too. He will cherish her gift forever.

Yuuki awoke a little confused. As her eyes began to focus in the darkness and her senses became aware, she knew she was somewhere strange. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her pillow her head was resting against and her pillow certainly did not have a heartbeat and never was this warm and cozy. She then began to remember last night. Her head was lying on Kaname's chest and his hand was stroking her hair showing he was awake. Her heartbeat rose. She was never in a situation like this before. She didn't know what to do.

"Morning my love"

Burying her face on his chest, she blushed. "I wouldn't call it morning" she murmured. She had no idea what time it is but she was sure it wasn't morning.

Seeing her blush, Kaname smiled. Lifting his hand, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She resisted, not wishing to show him her red face. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. Applying a little bit more power Kaname lifted her face.

Yuuki closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Don't hide your eyes from me," Kaname begged. The color of her eyes was so unique. They were like shining emeralds. He never saw eyes like hers. It was mesmerizing.

"Then don't embarrass me" she fired back, still not looking at him.

"Who can guess, you are the shy type"

"I'm not" Yuuki yelled, her eyes were burning from anger. Without realizing she was looking into his eyes like he wished it.

"Got you!"

Looking in his eyes, her anger vanished. His brown eyes were shining with happiness. She never saw her mate so carefree before. She could see a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. Her mate deserved to be happy like that all the time. Leaning towards him, she kissed him, reflecting her feelings with that kiss. Holding her head Kaname deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Where have you been?" It was the first thing out of Ichiru's mouth when he saw Yuuki. He didn't see her after she ran after Shizuka last night and if his eyes weren't tricking him she was still wearing her dress from the night before. "Oh God! Don't tell me…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I was with Kaname." Yuuki said truthfully.

"I don't want to know" Ichiru yelled, covering his ears. Yuuki was his pure, innocence angel. She was a mother figure in his life. What child would wish to know his parent's love life?

"Then don't ask. Where is Zero?" They had run across each other outside of their house.

"Here" Ichiru pointed at the house with his head. "Chairman didn't let him attend school today."

"Good decision" Facing the cause of your pain wasn't an easy thing. Shizuka had destroyed Zero's life literally and he couldn't take his revenge. After killing Voldemort Harry had felt relieved.

"Did you take it?" He asked hesitantly. That blood was his brother's last hope.

"Yes"

One word was enough to send him into a dream world. Laughing happily he hugged her. Lifting her up, he spun her around.

"Ichiruuuu" she yelled, holding his shoulder to keep her balance. "Let go of me"

"Zero will be fine, Zero will be fine" he chattered, ignoring her scream. No one can ruin his mood today. He talked to soon.

* * *

"There I found Kiryu alone, holding the bloody rose and standing beside the corpse of Shizuka Hio that had turned into pieces" Akatsuki explained what he had seen last night. He was standing before Kaname while his cousin Aidou was sitting beside him. "To report, that's all that I saw with my eyes."

"I see" Kaname whispered, so everyone believed Zero killed Shizuka. "The reason Kiryu-kun would kill that woman is clear enough…" He didn't need to clarify it, they knew what had happened to his family. "I don't think Kiryu-kun is a foolish guy to do such a thing. But if that's the case, then it cannot be helped that it seems like he killed that woman."

Aidou gulped. He was sweating from nerves. Kaname was lying. He knew Kaname had killed Shizuka. After all he had seen it with his own eyes. He also saw Yuuki's reaction to Kaname's crime. The human didn't care her lover killing some else. He was saying 'lover' because after that kiss, he didn't know what else to say about their relationship. Of course Kaname didn't claim her yet.

"What is wrong Aidou?" Kaname asked, seeing his thoughtful face.

"Nothing!" He denied without thinking. How could he say, he was thinking about last night without saying he had been there? Nope, he couldn't say it. He was sure Kaname would make his life miserable or end it. He didn't like either option. Until he knew what to do, it was better to shut up.

"Whatever" Kaname didn't have time to deal with Aidou. He knew Aidou had seen everything, just like he knew Aidou would keep his mouth shut. "The truth is, I have to report it to the senior council, as it was. That 'someone' has offended a taboo and killed a pure blood is true…" Kaname held his face with his left hand. "What a pity. Known as madly blooming princess, I wonder if there was someone who really understood her"

Akatsuki and Aidou didn't have an answer for that. No one really understood pure-bloods. They were above them. More powerful, more beautiful, more pure. They lived long lives. It wasn't hard to guess why most of them commit suicide. Every pure-blood was cursed to have a mate. They called it a curse because it was hard to find their true mate and without their mate they lost their purpose in life, resulting in their death.

"You can leave" Kaname dismissed them. He had another problem, he needed to solve it before his precious Yuuki could get hurt. He could feel them getting closer every second.

Bowing they left Kaname alone. The two of them were fighting with their thoughts without showing their emotions. Even though they were cousin and close with each other, they were still nobles and they never showed any weakness. Aidou passed the classroom. He wasn't in the mood for lessons. It wasn't like he would miss anything. Sighing Akatsuki followed his cousin. He needed to make sure Aidou didn't do something stupid. Right now Kaname wasn't in a forgiving mood and angering him would be a bad idea.

"Was skipping class okay?" Akatsuki asked after they left the building.

"I don't feel like taking class…" more like he wasn't feeling like doing anything and it was hard to look into Kaname's eyes without remembering last night.

"I can only think that something happened, by looking at that attitude of yours"

His cousin knew him. "Hey Akatsuki, how much do you know about Shizuka Hio?"

"She can't be controlled. Thus, a dangerous existence to both vampires and humans. After becoming mad, she attacked the Kiryu family and disappeared then appeared here. That is all I know." Akatsuki told after some thought. He wasn't like his cousin who knew everything.

"She's treated as trouble but she is still a rare pure-blood who had an older fiancé of her same kind." Aidou didn't know who her fiancé was or what happened to him. "This is a story I was told by my father. Although that woman had a fiancé, she began to have a human by her side. Correctly he was an ex-human and a vampire. It is said that Shizuka loved that servant."

'Human lovers weren't unheard for vampires especially for pure-bloods.' Akatsuki thought. He was listening to his cousin carefully. He didn't know why Aidou was telling him this but he knew it was important if his cousin was sharing it.

"One day, that servant's name was voted on the list to be liquidated by the hunters' association and the Kiryu's got the servant, who became a target but that man hadn't turned into a level-E at that time, is what I have heard."

"Normally, he wouldn't be a hunter's target to be liquidated yet…" Hunters were allowed to kill only level-E's or rough vampires.

"Right." Aidou agreed. "But the reality is his name was on the list and the Kiryu's finished him off. I don't think they knew that the target was Shizuka's lover." If they knew and still killed him then they were foolish but Aidou didn't believe the best hunter couple were stupid. Something had happened. "In the end the Kiryu family was avenged by Shizuka"

"Whatever the reason was the big issue here is that a pure-blood just acted on her will and opposed the hunters. The senior council must have been after her and have been trying to find her whereabouts, since she's such a dangerous factor."

Akatsuki hit the right conclusion. Aidou was thinking the same thing. "Yes, Akatsuki! Shizuka was running away from the council. Then, why do you think she risked herself to come here when she must have known that she wouldn't be welcomed?"

"Isn't it because of her madness?" Akatsuki answered with his own question. He wasn't sure.

"No, that's not it. There was something she wanted." She had wanted Kaname's blood. The question was what for? Why did they need more power? "Wasn't her revenge accomplished four years ago?" Who was she after?

* * *

Yuuki felt him before she saw him. She was doing her nightly patrol in the woods. Ichiru wasn't far away from her and like always she didn't know where Zero was.

"Hello Death, it's been too long"

Death hugged her from behind, squeezing her tightly. He missed his master. "Yes, too long for me" Unfortunately he was busy and so was his master.

"I don't believe you are here for a chat" It would be too risky. Mostly when he wanted to talk with her, he came to her room.

"Right, we don't have much time. They are coming," he said in a grim voice. Last night he had taken Shizuka's soul personally. That bitch had dared to hurt his master. He will have a great time with her soul. No one can mess with his master. Of course his master didn't need to know this.

"Who?" Yuuki's body was alert in a second.

"Can you not feel it?" Death asked.

Arguing with Death wouldn't change anything so she closed her eyes. "What now?"

"You are my master. You can feel every living thing. Their breath and souls are under your control. Open your mind."

Taking deep a breath, she let her power control her. She never used her powers gained from being the Master of Death. Yes, she saw if someone was going to die or read their souls but she knew it wasn't only power she had. Trees, animals, humans and vampires, she could feel them all.

"Push your powers to outside the school grounds" Death guided her.

"Four vampires are coming here" Yuuki opened her eyes. They were shining dangerously. "Why?"

"Killing Zero. Why else?"

"They think Zero killed Shizuka. I didn't know they care about a pure-blood. How sweet!" Yuuki couldn't help but made fun of the vampire council. They had helped her uncle to kill her parents. One day she will make them pay for everything they have done and she will make sure it will be painful.

"The seal is losing its power." Death could feel it. Whenever Kaname's and Yuuki's bond got closer, it caused her magic to attack the seal. She wanted to be with her mate and her magic agreed with her.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Yes. I need to power it up or you would be in great pain and pain wouldn't be good for you in your condition" he said in 'I know something you don't' voice. Her belly was shining in his eyes. Even though the baby was one day old, Death could feel it. Really, unprotected sex, how they could be that stupid? Whatever, it was more fun for him.

"What condition?" Death was talking in mysteries again but she didn't have time or patience for that.

"Later" Putting his hand on her head, he used his power. She shivered. "Now go" he pushed her.

Yuuki will make him talk. One day she will. Running towards where she felt them coming, she waited for them to come to her.

A man in a suit who had a short brown hair and wearing glasses stood before her. "This is Cross Academy, I hope. Am I mistaken? I came by after working overtime so it has become so late"

"I didn't know vampires can get lost" Yuuki teased. She was playing with fire but she was always good at controlling fire.

His smile was gone. "Oh, I see, you are also a guardian." He sharpened his nails. "Then there's something I want to ask you."

"You are violating the rules. No vampire can come here without Chairman's permission. This school is a neutral field. Leave now!" Yuuki ordered, opening Artemis.

"Tell me where the other guardian is?" Without waiting for an answer he attacked the girl.

He was running towards her with sharp nails, his intention was clear. Stepping aside, she avoided being skewered. "How rude, you didn't wait for my answer"

Turning around, he attacked again. This time a silver blur ran past her and held his arms, stopping his attack.

"What is your business with me?"

"I don't think you should be here Zero." Yuuki could handle this. They were after him so he shouldn't be here.

"Zero Kiryu for committing murder of a pure-blood, Shizuka Hio, by the command of 'the supreme institution of vampires' the senior council, you are sentenced to death" he said, looking into Zero's eyes. "We take pride in our duty to protect the pure-blood nobles of the council of ancients but you managed to escape our eyes and get your hands on Shizuka-sama. As far as we are concerned, pure-blooded vampires are a sacred existence. Anyone who inflicts as much as a small cut on any one of them should expect to be executed."

"She was on the list so Zero only did his job" Ichiru defended his brother, coming from the woods. His sword was in his hand.

"This serious crime can only be paid with your one mortal life" he talked, ignoring Ichiru. "That is a cheap bargain. Don't you think?"

Zero narrowed his eyes. Gripping his hand tightly, he crushed his hand. The sound of broken bones heard by all. Pulling him closer Zero hit him hard and knocked him down.

"It's too bad. There are no cheap bargains to be obtained here"

"Even if you've defeated me alone, you cannot escape. We said we would have you executed." Three vampires appeared in front of them. "That is your fate"

"You two go now" Zero didn't wish for them to get hurt because of him.

"Shut up" Yuuki and Ichiru yelled together. They were fighters too.

Before the vampires could attack them, one of them turned to dust. They were surrounded by night class students. Kaname was with them too. It looks like Kaname will clean up his mess.

"The council of ancients has consented to attend this school. It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Kiryu-kun."

"Kaname Kuran-sama" they yelled and kneeled.

"However, the pure-bloods' sanctity and for the sake of protecting it, why must Kiryu-kun be executed?" Kaname asked friendly.

"Kaname-sama, if a pure-blood noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfill our duties. We would like you to leave with your honorable school friends."

"I thought I had made special efforts to warn against dishonoring this Academy with any foolish behavior even from the dogs of the vampire council." His voice was cold.

"Kana…" he couldn't finish it. Pain spread through his body. His left arm was gone.

"Disappear" Kaname ordered, unmasking his power. Everyone shivered from his power.

"The fact that you have defended Zero Kiryu will be reported to the council of ancients, Kaname-sama," They said in union and disappeared. The Night class students were gone too, leaving Kaname alone. They didn't wish to stay close to an angry pure-blood.

Yuuki knew it wasn't over but she wasn't worried much. After all she was sure Kaname had a plan or he wouldn't kill Shizuka. He still needed Zero for a reason she didn't know, so he wouldn't let the vampire council kill him. Not yet at least.

"Will you be alright?" Kaname asked Yuuki.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yuuki fired back.

Kaname smiled, caressing her cheek. His mate was a spitfire and he loved her. He watched her closely when he had used his power and he was pleased to see she wasn't affected. She wasn't afraid of him. He regretted not spending enough time with her after last night.

"What are your intentions Kaname Kuran?" Zero broke their moments. He needed to warn Yuuki once again. 'Loving a pure-blood what a joke' he thought.

"It's something I overlooked that's all"

"Whatever, someone needs to inform father" Yuuki cut into their staring contest. All of them looked at her. "Why are you all looking at me? Oh, no! I'm not telling him. Go and do your own job" she refused, shaking her head. She won't talk with her father. No one can make her do this.

In the end she was the one who told Kaien everything. She promised to herself that she will get her revenge on them for making her do this.

* * *

Kaname was walking in the school corridor.

"How may I help you Kiryu-kun?"

Zero was waiting for him so they can talk. "It was you, right?" No one would dare to touch a pure-blood other then another one in the school ground. "That woman who I wounded, it was you who killed her, Shizuka Hiou. I have heard that the flesh of pure bloods contains strong powers, if one were to obtain that power…"

"You would have drunk it too. You must have wanted to drink it" Someone like Zero couldn't resist the smell of pure blood. "and I even left some behind for you"

"Why did you…" Zero couldn't finish his sentence. He was too shocked to speak probably. He had left blood for him.

"It's such a pity Kiryu-kun. I am jealous of you. You who is able to protect the girl you love." Kaname knew Zero's love for Yuuki, who didn't. He began to walk away. "You appear to have been injured today. Thank you for your hard work but right now I am leaving Yuuki in your care" 'for now' was heard by Zero.

* * *

Aidou was lying in his bed. He knew he should be up and ready already but he wasn't ready to face Kaname.

"Hanabusa are you really staying home?" Kain asked for the last time. He didn't know what was bothering his cousin but it was beginning to annoy him. They had more important problems in their hands.

"I am not going. You go" Aidou heard him leave. Sighing he got up. This dorm was strangling him. He needed to leave here. Maybe he should go and see chairman. Aidou didn't believe for a second Chairman didn't know what was happening in his school. They didn't call him a fangless vampire for nothing. He was the best hunter ever born.

Getting ready, he went to search for Chairman but he couldn't find him anywhere. In the end his nose caught Yuuki's scent. Her scent was mixed with Kaname's. He could smell it from here. He didn't need to be a genius to know what happened between them. Mostly likely she would know where her father was. Following his nose he saw Yuuki talking with another girl in front of the male dormitory.

"Sorry to interrupt" Aidou cut their argument. "Could I talk to you for a second? I can't find the Chairman, is he out?"

"Idol-senpai!" the girl yelled, hurting his ear.

"He left for business" Yuuki answered, ignoring the dorm leader. She was too loud for her and as a prefect she was above her.

"Why are you out?" the girl questioned his motives. "It's not easy for night and day classes to come and go as they please, right?"

"I am sorry but I am running away from the dorms now. You didn't see me, okay?" he requested, smiling charmingly.

"Of course I didn't. I understand. I was just going to leave it to the prefect" she said with heart shape in her eyes. She was a fan of him.

"Running away from your dorm, are you out of your mind?" Yuuki asked. If Kaname hears about this, he will punish him.

"I wanted to see Chairman"

"Just like I said, he isn't here so go away"

Jumping from the window, Zero and Ichiru were landing beside them.

"Aidou-senpai students of night class aren't supposed to be in the day classes area." Zero explained the rules once again, holding in his anger.

"To the dorm?" The answer was written on their faces. He needed to do something before they send him back to the dorm. "I don't want to and I absolutely won't."

"Yuuki, look for a rope. I will tie him up and take him back there"

Zero's idea was great but there was one little problem. "He is running away"

Zero dashed after him.

"Are we not following them?" Ichiru asked.

"He is your brother"

"I am not his mother" Just because Zero was his brother, it didn't mean he was his responsibility, right?

"They are going into Chairman's private office" Yuuki didn't need to concentrate. Her powers from Death were coming to her easily since last night.

"Lady's first!"

"What a gentleman"

They walked slowly, giving time for Zero so he could catch Aidou.

"How is the potion going?" Ichiru was dying to know this but he was scared of asking. What if the potion didn't work or it is too late for Zero?

"Almost finished" Seeing his dejected face Yuuki added. "We have Shizuka's blood Ichiru. Your brother will be fine. At least he will live his life as a level-D vampire."

"Yeah, he will love that" It was better than being level-E but Ichiru was sure Zero wouldn't see it like that. Honestly, he didn't care. He couldn't lose his brother so Zero will learn to live with it.

Zero and Aidou were already there. Aidou was sitting on the couch while Zero was leaning against the wall. He was out of breath.

"Don't make me run for something so stupid" Zero said, forcing himself to not draw bloody rose. He wanted to hurt that egoistic vampire so much.

"You should have helped me escape in the first place" Aidou once again got his way. He was great like that.

"So we are here to baby sit him" Yuuki mocked him. Aidou's eyes twitched. Yuuki was daring him to say something with her eyes.

"Anyway," Ichiru said, cutting tension in the room. "Is it okay to be in the Chairman's private office? How about Zero's room in the day dorm?"

"Rejected" Zero and Aidou said in unison.

"It was just a suggestion" Ichiru mumbled, disappointment written all over his face. Zero's glare was enough to let him know he wasn't buying his fake sadness.

"I am hungry" The three of them glared at Aidou deadly. "What's with caution? Home cooking is fine. Make me some," he ordered.

'I want to kill him' they thought at same time.

"Is the bed empty in the morning?" Aidou continued talking, not realizing the killing intent in the air. "I want something nice and soft. If the lines don't have a lavender scent, I can't sleep and the curtains…"

"Let's kill him," Ichiru suggested.

"No one will know it's us," Yuuki agreed.

"Don't tempt me" Zero rejected their idea, killing their dream before they did something stupid like really killing the vampire.

Yuuki and Ichiru sighed in disappointment. Either, Aidou didn't hear them or he didn't care they were talking about killing him because he was still talking.

"After that, if someone tries to find me, don't tell them I am here. Let's see a towel and a toothbrush…"

"I am making dinner" It was better than listening to his ranting, Yuuki thought. Maybe she would put something in his food to shut him up.

"I will make it. Ichiru come and help me"

"I refuse to eat what he makes," Aidou protested but no one listened to him.

Half an hour later the dinner was ready and Aidou ate it all happily.

"Didn't you say you didn't want to eat what Ichiru made?" Yuuki asked, seeing his empty plate.

"It wasn't like that, it's not to my tastes but that wasn't enough"

'Calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down Yuuki.' Yuuki tried to calm herself. Going to the kitchen she told Zero and Ichiru what Aidou has said her.

"What? He ate for three people and still wants more?"

"Well, yes!"

"Stress eating?" Ichiru couldn't help but laugh. "Even he has stress"

Taking out his tablet, Zero threw it to Yuuki. "Give him a tablet first. I will make more immediately"

She went to Aidou's side and gave him the tablet like Zero ordered.

"Is this Kiryu's?"

"Not your business." Yuuki didn't know if Adiou knew it or not so she won't risk it.

"Don't be upset. Kiryu knows I know. Since I am a genius, it's natural for me to notice."

"Don't tell this to anyone" Yuuki warned him, ignoring his big ego.

"I am not stupid, Yuuki Cross." He was serious in a second. "Kaname-sama knows and he is keeping quiet about it, right? I don't know what Kaname-sama is thinking, though" and it was bothering him. Kaname was planning something and he wasn't sharing any of it. "Why does he treat a girl like you so specially? Even having a run-in with the senate house on purpose. I can't understand it."

Aidou knew Yuuki had seen Kaname killing Shizuka and she was acting like it wasn't an important thing. She even let people believe Zero was the killer. Why was she so special for Kaname and why was she protecting Kaname?

"You don't need to understand it." Yuuki understood his confusion. A pure-blood showing his affection to a human so openly wasn't a common thing. "You just need to follow him. Even if I'm betrayed by him, I would be fine. I hope you find your way Aidou-senpai. You can stay here as much as you want." Yuuki offered him a safe place where he can hide from everything.

Aidou looked into Yuuki's green eyes and saw nothing but understanding. She knew what he was feeling right now. In that moment they made a silent agreement with each other. Yuuki will stop messing with him and Aidou will have someone to talk to from now on. Someone who would understand and guide him.

* * *

Kaname was sitting before the vampire council in Ichiou's house, which was Ichijo's grandfather. Today he came here to talk about Zero's fate with them and he hated it. He shouldn't have to explain himself. Kain and Ichijo were standing at both of his sides, ready to protect him.

"'This resistance, we will overlook it. Let's put a hold on Zero Kiryu's execution as long as Kaname-sama remains at the Cross Academy." Ichiou said his decision. It was a perfect time to get rid of that hunter but once again Kaname had ruined his plan. Even though they are the vampire council, they cannot go against a Kuran openly.

"Thank you very much Ichiou"

"However even though you know the truth, you still protect him. Kaname-sama's tolerant and fair actions are almost…"

"I deserve to be head of Kuran household which founded today's pacifism." Kaname cut Ichiou's words. He knew where he was going with that speech and Kaname won't let him question his authority. "In fact I have wanted to ask the senate for a while now. From now on, please don't interfere with Cross Academy. I am the same as my parents and I don't want bloodshed either" He will shed blood only for his mate's safety. He won this round but Kaname knew Ichiou won't rest until he finds a way to put him under his control but he was done playing their games.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a long time but I was busy with my own life.

marjorieayamekuran- Kaname will not die in my story like in the manga. After Yuuki turns to a vampire, the story will be progress differently from manga

KyuubiChild717- Aidou saw everything even Yuuki and Kaname's making out. Night class students will know what happen between Yuuki and Kaname because they can smell their scent mixing with each other. I will write their reaction in the next chapter. Night class will meet Teddy in the future. Right now, they are hiding him so no one could use him against Yuuki and Kaname.


	15. Chapter 15

Summery: After the final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same. Now alone and sick of life Death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted Death's offer. He is born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 15

Vampire Ball

A week past after that incident and everything went back to normal or as normal as a vampire/human school can get. Day class still didn't know the big secret. Zero still wanted to kill all vampires. Chairman was cheerful again and Ichiru continued making his brother's life a living hell but something wasn't the same. You could see it if you looked closely at the night class students. They weren't acting strange but the signs were there if you look closely. Their bodies were tense, they would scan the area every few seconds and they kept looking at Yuuki with unknown expressions. Yuuki tried to find out what was happening but nothing worked so far.

She had asked Aidou about the looks and his answer had been choking on his spit. It was fun to watch but unhelpful to solve the mystery. She could ask Kaname. After all he should know what was happening with his vampires and he was always truthful with her. The problem was she hadn't seen Kaname other than class changing time. It wasn't because of their lack of trying. Oh, no! They tried everything. It was like the whole universe was against them spending alone time with each other.

"I'm sorry for making you come shopping with me…"

"Wha…" Shaking her head, Yuuki came to her senses. Right, she was in the town with Yori.

"Just a little bit more Yuuki"

"It's fine. I didn't have anything planned today." Her father had given them permission to leave school ground after their classes end today because the night class's lessons were cancelled.

"You have been acting weird all week."

"Weirder than normal?" Yuuki teased, making her laugh.

"More like quieter"

"I don't know what to say these days'" Everything was happening too quickly for her taste. First Zero losing control than Teddy coming here, the Hio incident, their relationship changing and finally the vampire council's bold move. They were inevitable, she knows it but why was everything happening at the same time?

"Tell me what you feel Yuuki," Yori almost begged, her face showing her concern for her only friend. Her friend wasn't a cheerful person but a smile was always on her face. These days she was smiling less, frowning more. Something was wrong and Yori believed even Ichiru didn't know what was wrong with her.

"It's hard to say. My emotions are all over the place. Sometimes I feel nothing."

"It's dangerous"

"Maybe but it's what I feel"

Their conversation stopped when someone pulled at Yuuki's coat. Looking down she saw a little boy crying.

"Mommy" the boy pleaded.

"He's lost" Yori said, looking at the little boy sadly.

'Yeah, right!' Yuuki thought disbelievingly. The child was a vampire and children were precious for vampires. His family wouldn't let him go anywhere alone but he couldn't say this to Yori. "Did you get separated from your mommy?"

Sniffing, child nodded his head. "Please bring me back to mommy"

Seeing his crying getting attention from the crowd, the decision was made. "Yori-chan, I'm going to find this boy's mother. Please go back to school before it gets dark"

"Don't worry"

But she was. If a vampire child was here, Yuuki knew more adults were here and Yori was just a human who couldn't protect herself. She offered her hand to the child. "Is she close by?"

Nodding his head, he dragged her. Having little option in the situation, Yuuki followed him. They past by shops and many houses until they came to an abandoned hotel-like mansion. It looked like a rundown building but she could feel vampires inside.

"Your parents are here?"

"Yup" he wiped his tears and smiled. "Thank you big sis. I was so scared when I was alone"

She saw his face clearly for the first time. The child was cute but it wasn't what caught her interest. His eyes! He had two different eye color. One blue, one reddish brown. Her blood ran cold. She knew only one person with his eyes, the killer of her parents, her uncle Rido Kuran.

"You should go to your parents before they become worried about you," Yuuki managed to say without her voice giving away her internal turmoil.

"You are so kind big sis" he said, looking directly into her eyes and a pain spread in her mind. Someone was trying to break through her mind. Her shield was up in full force, pushing out the intruder. She felt dizzy. The world was spinning around. She felt him kiss her hand, draining her energy as darkness took her senses.

* * *

Yuuki was feeling week. Her body was too heavy even her eyelids were so heavy. What happened? The last thing she remembered was helping a vampire child. A child with two different eye colors. One blue, one reddish brown eye. Rido! The name echoed in her head. Sitting up quickly she lost her balance. Waiting to hit the ground, a strong arm caught her.

"I'm glad you have recovered very quickly"

She knew that voice. "Kaname?" Relief washed over her. She was safe.

"You make me worry Yuuki. Seeing you on the ground, unmoving…" he couldn't finish it. His eyes were betraying his anger but she saw worry in them.

"Sorry!" It was the only thing she could say but she knew it wasn't enough. She made him worry. She lowered her head in shame.

Gently Kaname held her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "You don't think I'd be upset at you?" Her silence was enough answer. Kaname's fingers slid towards her neck and stopped on her heart. He could feel her hearth beating faster under his hand. "Your heart's beating quite fast. Maybe you understand a little bit about how I feel."

Before either of them could say anything Kaname felt Ichijo waiting outside of the door. "Come in! So it's you who's come to call me right?"

Opening the door, Ichijo smiled forcefully. He didn't wish to be the one who informed Kaname. He was scary when others talk about Yuuki and asking him to leave her side was equal to committing suicide. After the party every night class student had known their relationship changed. They had smelled Yuuki around Kaname. It was strong and wasn't fading away. It wasn't hard to guess what caused this. Some had tried to talk with Kaname about his choice in women but they had learned to keep their mouth shut in a hard way. Kaname had almost killed them. They were forbidden to talk about Yuuki.

"Kaname you don't have to say it like that. The head of Aidou family who is hosting this party is waiting to meet you tonight. Plus Yuuki-chan has already woken up" Ichijo pointed out, trying to convince him. "She will be fine if she stays in this room, nobody would dare barge in here. Speaking of which why did you collapse there Yuuki-chan?"

Listening their conservation, it wasn't hard to guess she was inside the mansion. Great, she was in a house full of vampires. She decided to answer his question. "I found a vampire child wondering around so I brought him here than I felt dizzy and collapsed. Most likely he stole my energy without me noticing it."

"Oh, that explains everything. He should be one of the guest's children at the party."

"I got that" Yuuki muttered.

"We already contacted the school but could you stay here for a little bit longer?"

Yuuki looked at Kaname. He didn't say anything since Ichijo entered the room. "I can leave by myself"

"Yuuki-chan I don't think you understand the situation well. This place is the basement of that rundown building. The Aidou household owns this building and tonight there is a party for vampires that live near here. In this building now there are a large number of vampires. If they find out that there is a human here, you will be in great danger"

* * *

"You shouldn't stare at him so much." Ruka warned Hanabusa. He was glaring at Zero who was standing in the corner of the room. "The other vampires don't seem to care" She didn't want any trouble. Tonight was her time to shine. That human girl wasn't here to steal Kaname's attention. It was a one time thing. Ruka was sure of that. After all she was just a human and Kaname had gotten everything from her. Or else Kaname would name her his lover. Tonight Ruka will make sure to show Kaname, she is the best option.

"The fact that there is a vampire hunter at such a huge gathering…" Hanabusa didn't know how to express his thoughts without insulting someone. One wrong word could bring shame to your house and vampires had advanced hearing. "He is here to watch over us and is needed for everything to run smoothly. It doesn't really bother me but why is he the one that is here."

It wasn't Ruka's problem. As long as that human girl wasn't the one, who cares if it was that emo hunter. Before she could voice her feelings, Hanabusa's father Nagamichi Aidou came to their side. He bears a strong resemblance to all of his children. He had light blond hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin. He had light wrinkles around his eyes, showing some signs of his age.

"Hanabusa, is Kaname-sama here yet? There are many guests who would like to meet him" So many attend this party only for that reason.

"I know father" he had tried to bring him out but Kaname had refused to leave Yuuki's side. It was understandable. Yuuki was his lover and right now his lover was unconscious. Aidou didn't need to hear Kaname's declaration to know this unlike Ruka or most of the night class. "The vice-president of the dorm is trying to get him to come out."

Zero looked at the chattering vampires with hidden disgust. They looked like nothing was bothering them and having fun. Normally he would refuse to come here but it was his duty as a hunter. He remembered clearly the time Chairman had given his orders.

_Zero was standing before Chairman. His emotions were masked with a blank face. He knew he wasn't here for school business. _

"_Kiryu-kun, here" Kaien handed him a paper. "Orders from the council. You will observe the party that will be held at that address for vampires tonight." _

_Glancing at the paper Zero didn't say anything._

"_There are going to be many vampires there so…" Kaien couldn't finish his own word. He didn't want to send him to that party. Zero wasn't ready to be in a room with so many adult vampires but no one had listened to him. Sometimes he felt like they forgot who he was. He wasn't called fangless vampire for nothing but it wasn't the time. "It will probably be a lot of work" _

"_Understood! I will go" _

Now, he was stuck with vampires so he can protect humans from them. It was too close to Cross Academy for his taste. Someone rubbed his hair. Bloody rose was out and he was aiming at that person.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, master?"

"Yo, idiot apprentice!" Yagari greeted him, pulling his hand from his hair. Zero put away his weapon.

"Why are you here?"

"The vampire I am chasing might show up here" and he was worried about him being alone with so many vampires but Zero didn't need to know this. "Hey prefect, the members of the night class aren't supposed to leave the school grounds."

"They are chaperoned so they are apparently excused, teacher Yagari."

"Look at them. They look as though they don't care about you at all but in reality they are curious about you. Vampire hunters are probably disliked and you are the one that killed that vampire princess Shizuka."

"I wasn't the one who killed her" Zero said, confirming Yagari's thoughts.

* * *

Yuuki was still in the same room and the room was suffocating her. There was no window. It was like her time with her family. She never saw Kuran mansion outside of its basement. It was sad and ironic. They had hidden her but in the end her uncle had come to kill her.

The door opened with a creak and the same child she helped came inside. Her uncle!

"Human sister I'm very sorry about earlier"

"Don't do something like that without asking first." She warned. She will never be her uncle's feeder.

Nodding the child walked away, leaving the door open. Yuuki could hear excited voices and her curiosity rose. She knew curiosity killed the cat but she couldn't help it. Her first life was a great example for this. Her decision was made. Slowly, sensing everything she walked towards an opening so she could see.

The lights were very dim but she could pick them out. Famous actors, singers, athletes and even a CEO of a Software Company were here. They were all vampires. Using their powers that they were born with to get themselves to important positions in the human world.

Her eyes locked on Zero's form. He was here with so many vampires willingly. How ironic? Mostly he was here for hunter duty but who was stupid enough to send him here after the Hio incident? Or was that what they wanted. Someone had a plan for Zero. Who and what?

Kaname entered the room and immediately the talking was over. Every vampire was bowing deeply.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to disturb all of you"

"Kaname-sama is it true that you took the human's side at the board meeting?" a male vampire who was beside Zero asked without rising.

"It is true" Kaname confirmed their thoughts.

"Kaname-sama is brilliant"

"He is trying to make amends with humans so we can have a peaceful future with them."

"It is very astute thing to do"

Many vampires praised Kaname and it made her sick. They were disgusting. Who were they thinking themselves to question Kaname? The Kuran's were rulers of vampires. Just because they weren't sitting on the throne didn't change they were above them.

"Kaname-sama, thank you for taking care of my son" Nagamichi said politely.

"Thank you very much for inviting me to this party, Mr Aidou. I'm sorry that I don't show up at parties much." If he could manage, he wouldn't attend any of them.

"Don't worry about it Kaname-sama. Actually today I have a favor to ask of you." Nagamichi called over the girl standing behind him with his arm. "This is my daughter Tsukiko. It would be great if you would take interest in her. Our family would like that very much."

"Father please stop." Hanabusa begged his father. He knew Kaname would never agree to something like that. "Kaname-sama I didn't ask of this"

Yuuki's breath hitched. Someone offered a women to her mate in front of her. Her own mate! How dare you?

"I don't think it will turn out well." Kaname refused his offer, smiling gently. He was used to it but unfortunately they didn't learn. He will not betray his mate. Yuuki was his whole world.

"Kaname-sama please meet my daughter as well" someone yelled.

"Kaname-sama please meet my daughter also"

"Kaname-sama used to completely ignore the subject before…" a soft female voice said. Everyone turned their attention to where the voice was coming from and saw a beautiful woman. All the vampires bowed again. "Everyone please do not say things like that. Poor Kaname…"

"Sara-sama…"

"A member of Shirabuki family. It's really her."

"This is a rare sight to see Sara-sama at a party."

"Sara, it's been a while" Kaname greeted her when she stopped before him.

"Kaname-san, ever since you started going to school, I haven't seen you at all." Kaname held and kissed her hand. "We are one of the only remaining pure blooded vampires. We have to stick together"

Something was burning in Yuuki's blood. It was a new feeling and she didn't like it. Right now she wanted to tear her to pieces than feed her to wolves. She wanted to stick together with Kaname. Yuuki will show her why you shouldn't even dream of her mate. Kaname was hers. She came to this world only for him and she won't give him to anyone.

Pain! She was feeling pain. It was worse than Voldemort's crucio or her friend's stabbing her from behind. Why was it hurting her so much? She had watched him drink from another and drinking blood was sacred for purebloods.

'But it was different' a voice said inside of her mind. He had drunk Shizuka's blood for power so she had forgiven him but she wasn't blind. That blond bimbo was eyeing her mate, sticking her hand to something that didn't belong to her. Her magic answered to its master's emotions. It rose angrily from her body, ready to eliminate the threat.

Arms hugged her from behind, cutting off her magic. A hand pressed to her mouth, shutting out the scream wanting to escape. Her body was shaking from anger. Collecting her magic, she was ready to save herself from her attacker but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Shhh master! It's me" Death soothed her. He felt her strong emotions so he came to investigate. Now, he was glad to have come or his master would kill the female pureblood in front of so many vampires and it will end with Kaname killing every other vampire.

Yuuki leaned back, taking comfort from his presence. Tears were flowing out of her control. She didn't know why she was crying. Hearing his master's sob of despair, Death's heart broke. That blond bimbo will pay for making his master cry. He won't touch her while she was alive. After all she is his master's prey. No, he will make sure her after life will be hell and after torturing her for many centuries, he will crush her soul.

His power coated her body, masking her magic. Rido was here right now, possessing a vampire child. Death won't allow him to feel Yuuki's power. Death was glad no one can scent out her pregnancy until she was two months along or even he couldn't protect her. Vampire pregnancy was different from human. The baby didn't fully form until the two month. In this time babies were mixing blood of their parents so right now Yuuki was smelling like herself and Kaname. After that she needs to mask her scent.

"Come master!" He said, dragging her to the room she was in before.

"Take me away. Please, Death! Take me away from here" she begged. She felt weak and didn't wish to be seen like this.

"I cannot." Death denied his master's request regretfully. Kaname had seen Yuuki and Death knew he will come after her. She cannot despair right now. "Master calm down!"

"I don't know how" she spat angrily.

"It's fine. I'll ward the room. No one will hear, feel and smell you."

Yuuki let it go. She screamed, getting everything from her chest. It felt good. She was still angry but the weakness was gone.

"It feels nice"

"Your mate is coming. I need to go"

It was time to give her his next gift. He was gone before Kaname entered the room. His reddish brown eyes met with two angry emeralds. He was taken back when he saw her eyes.

"I told you, not to leave this room" Kaname remarked, not showing how affected he was by her.

"Why? So you can have your fun with all of those women" she spat. It was low blow but the image of him surrendering with all those girls wasn't leaving her mind. Her rational side was telling her it wasn't his fault but she was too emotional to listen it.

"Yuuki!" he warned, trying to get closer to her but she raised her hand to stop him.

"I forgave you for drinking her blood. You know why?" she asked without waiting an answer. He shook his head. "Because I knew you had a reason for that. You needed her power and she came here to do the same thing. Everyone can think she came to the Academy for the Kiryu-twins but I know she came for you. She wished to kill you and drink your blood. So I didn't care if you did the same thing to her. For me she deserved to die for thinking of taking you away from me."

Kaname cannot find anything to say to her after hearing her declaration.

"But seeing you with that blond bimbo…" she said, glaring him. "Do you know how close I was to jump and kill that thing?" she refused say her name. Her eyes flashed red for a moment and it was gone in a second but Kaname saw it.

"Why?" Kaname asked, his face was emotionless. On the inside he was overjoyed. His mate was jealous.

"Why? You ask why?" Yuuki yelled, her anger raising to new level. "Because you are mine and I DO NOT SHARE" She came here for him. She was literally born here just for him. She had agreed with Death's suggestion because he had promised her a mate or she would have stayed in her world. She wasn't a selfish person but there were some things you don't share with others and her mate was one of them.

"What about you?" Kaname's hidden feelings and fears were rising too. The day his eyes met with hers, he belonged to her. What about her? She was free to choose another and she had many options too.

"What about me?" It wasn't about her. After all she wasn't the one who was surrendering with the other gender.

"My dear girl" He took one step towards her. "Almost every male in the day class are after you. Watching your every move, dreaming of getting closer to you." One step closer. "Worst even the night class is after you. They worship the ground you walk on. The only reason they don't act on their desire is me." Again he took one step. "but they are waiting to snatch you away from me. What should I do Yuuki? Maybe kill them all painfully?" It was what he wanted to do but he held himself. If he did, he didn't believe he can clean the mess. One step and he was face to face with Yuuki. "I am yours. I only breathe and live for you. I waited a long time for you. What about you?"

Next moment Kaname did something Yuuki never dream of him doing. He collapsed on his knees, looking at the ground. "You should be mine to touch, mine to love, mine to worship, and mine to give you everything." He was alone. His mate wasn't beside him and he was tired of seeing his mate living a life he wasn't in.

Yuuki closed her eyes. This man wasn't her brother. No, he was the ancestor of vampires. A man who lived a long time without his mate. She never understood how Kaname grew up with her as her brother but she believed Death's claim of him being their ancestor. After so many years waiting, his mate was finally born. He had believed his suffering was over but instead of ending his suffering, her mother caused him more. She had torn Yuuki away from his side. How could she stay angry with him?

Kneeling down, she hugged him. "I'm sorry" 'I'm sorry for not being with you, for not being born earlier, for her mother's action' she apologized in her mind.

"I won't forgive you with just an apology" hugging her tightly, Kaname rose, lifting her up. He dropped her to the couch, laying against her.

"Kaname?"

"Before I forgive you please let me stay here for just a little bit longer" he said, resting against her chest. He closed his eyes, listening her heartbeat.

"It's fine. I will do anything for you too" she buried her fingers into his hair, stroking it slowly. They both savored this peaceful moment. They know it will not last forever. For now, they had little time but it was enough.

Her scent covered all his senses. It was delicious. Opening his eyes, he looked at her. She was laying underneath him. It was a beautiful sight. Emerald eyes were looking at him curiously. Blood was flowing through her veins, making him thirsty. His eyes turned red. Slowly he drew near her neck, sniffing her scent. His breath caressed her neck, making her shudder. He licked her neck, testing it. His fangs brushed her skin. Squeezing the pillow, he got up.

"Do you want to become a vampire Yuuki? Become a blood sucking monster like me"

"You are not a monster" she cut off his words without really thinking.

Kaname chuckled. She always made him feel normal. "Live for eternity by my side?"

"Yes!"

Kaname opened his mouth ready to bite her but he held himself. It wasn't time nor it was it the place for this. He will put her in danger.

"It's not time" Yuuki said. Her face was showing she understood him. "Now you know how I feel. I would leave my humanity for you so please don't see yourself as a monster"

"I'm your monster" Kaname said and kissed her. He didn't care if he was a monster as long as she was beside him. He wanted her so much. He wished to feel her body once again but the place was wrong. His mate deserved better. "It's time to leave"

"Before I go…" she held out her arm. "Drink!" she ordered, knowing he will not refuse her.

Sharpening his nail, he cut her wrist. He sucked her blood.

* * *

Yuuki and the Kiryu-twins were standing in front of the Moon dorm gates. Tomorrow was the first day of break so they were making sure the night class students left the grounds without any problem. They were having one last check around before the long vacation.

Night class student's belongings were carried away by their servants.

"Good work Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun and Ichiru-kun" Ichijo praised them. "You always work so hard. I hope you all can relax while we are gone."

"We hope so too" Ichiru agreed. While he didn't hate them, running after them all the time was exhausting.

"Take care of yourself" Yuuki said.

"Ah, Kaname" Ichijo greeted him. "Did you lock the doors"

"Here you go Yuuki. The key to the Moon dorm" Kaname handed her an envelope. She was the only one he trusted.

"Thank you" she smiled, understanding why he gave it to her.

"Kaname, I know you don't want to leave but we need to go" his grandfather wasn't happy because Kaname had accepted Aidou's offer to stay in his manor so they should leave before his grandfather did something to make Kaname angry.

"See you soon Yuuki!"

"Be careful"

Kaname nodded and they left.

"Our job is over" Ichiru rejoiced.

"For now"

Once again Zero popped his happy bubble. "Fun killer" he muttered and he was hit by Zero. Right, he forgot his strong hearing.

"Yuuki we have a problem" Kaien yelled, dashing towards them. "Maria Kurenai has awoken"

Yuuki sighed. What a mess? Kaname was gone so they needed to take care of that by themselves. They walked to the infirmary. Yuuki hoped Chairman contacted her family.

Maria was sitting on the bed. When she saw their arrival, she began to talk. "Shizuka-sama came to me. She asked me if she could borrow my body. Shizuka-sama said that she would in return make my weak, sickly body stronger. I am blood related to her and now, she is gone. After that man left, Shizuka-sama never wanted anyone's love. When she lost him she was filled with so much sorrow and anger." She ran towards Zero and held his arm. "Zero-kun, even if you killed Shizuka-sama, I don't think she regretted doing anything"

"Now, now calm down Maria-chan. You cannot stress your body. You just woke up" Kaien helped her to sit on her bed. "Let's let her rest"

"Please wait Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun" she stopped them before they left with Yuuki and Kaien. "I want to tell you the truth"

"What?"

"The day the Kiryus were ordered to hunt that man. They were ordered by someone else to do so. Someone who didn't like the idea of Shizuka-sama loving a vampire that was a human. When she found out about this mysterious figure, she put all her effort into trying to find and kill it. That person is one of the purebloods and yours real enemy"

"Just like we suspected" Ichiru whispered.

"We?" Zero asked, demanding an answer.

"Me and Yuuki, suspected there were something fishy with our parents order." Ichiru explained. "After all that man wasn't fallen yet and he was her mate. Every hunter knows vampire mates never fall to level-E. Thanks for confirming our theory"

They shut the door after they left. Yuuki was waiting them.

"You were right."

"Which one? After all I am always right." She said arrogantly, making Ichiru smile.

"About our parents"

"Oh!" It explained why Zero was so angry and Ichiru's sad eyes. "Sometimes we lose our loved one's early. The cause isn't the matter because we know they will never come back. Being sad is okay but don't let hatred consume you or you will meet with them too early for their tastes" she advised, talking from her own experience.

"I easily forget, you lost your parents too. You call Chairman father so…" Ichiru admitted. Sometimes he believed they were really daughter and father.

"We don't know. Maybe my parents disowned me, leaving me in a big snow storm." She lied. Of course it wasn't all lie. They hadn't disowned her but they had left her willingly. They could have fought with Rido and won against him but they couldn't kill their own brother. In the end thanks to her mother she had walked around the woods until Kaname had found her.

"Yuuki!" Zero and Ichiru said together. She was always happy. Now, seeing her with sad eyes was something they wished to see her smile again.

"Sorry, forget everything I said. I really don't feel attached to them" she assured them. "I will bring medicine for Maria"

* * *

Death looked at the two figures proudly. They were his gift to his beloved master. Everything was going as he planned. Soon, his master will have her full power and her kingdom will rise but first she and her unborn children needed protection. His master needs to have her own people.

The figures were wearing identical red cloaks which were hiding their faces.

"Are you ready to protect your new master?" Death asked, already knowing the answer.

"With our life" they said in unison. They grinned.

* * *

Jay T Nguyen- The babies will be a pure-blood because the seal didn't locked her blood but her powers. She isn't really a human. Even if she was a human, being a pureblood's mate means you are equal with them so either way the child will be pureblood.

Anelees -All of her children will be pureblood and don't worry she won't have miscarriage. I didn't make her fell pregnant so she can lost it.

Fireheart K- Pregnancy isn't harmful for Yuuki. While her vampire side is sealed, she had still her magic and its helping her body to adjust pureblood pregnancy. If she didn't have her magic, she would lost her baby because while her body is human, the child isn't.

knightessjg - Next chapter Yuuki will find out her pregnancy. Her magic already protects her womb but she doesn't realize it yet.

Jade- Death used his power to make the seal powerful again because he felt her magic breaking it. A pureblood needs to bite her to break the seal or it would be harmful to her.

Mirage- In chapter 7 I mentioned she couldn't put the protection yet because they were so many vampire. She is waiting the school break which will be in the next chapter. Kaname already has his full power. He is just waiting the right moment. He has one enemy he cannot kill, Rido. Rido was the one who woke him up so Kaname cannot harm him and he knows Rido will come for Yuuki. He doesn't wish to make unnecessary enemies while his mate cannot protect herself.

Teddy's first change will happen when he is fourteen years old. I didn't think of a werewolf teacher for him but it's a good idea so I will use it. Thank! Like I wrote the babies will be a pureblood.

Amu4ever- Truthfully I believed I had put it in the older chapters so when I read your review, I realized I didn't write so I added it.


End file.
